Connected By The Soul
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: With a forgetful mother and a father several states away Bella has always been on her own. That is until her eleventh birthday when she encounters her soul mate. The only problem, he's a spirit trapped on the other side. Seventeen and moving to Forks with her father, Bella is closer to being with her soul mate, but there's always something fishy lurking around the corner.
1. Flashbacks

Author's Note

A while ago, on one of my other stories someone mentioned if I was going to do a story with a pairing of each of the Mikaelson brothers, and I thought that was a great idea, so I started writing a Finn/Bella pairing, but I didn't like the feel of the story so I let it go. Then the other day I was re-watching the series, and it came to mind that there weren't four Mikaelson brothers, but five. And then this idea came to be, and I fell in love with this story, actually, I fell in love with this pairing. Tell me what you think and I hope you all enjoy!

-Page Break-

-17 Year Old Bella Swan-

"Henri. Henri, where are you," Bella said as she looked around her small room in her current home in Phoenix

"Over here Belle," Henrik said appearing on her bed, his back pressed against the headboard, his face lighting up in a bright smile as he saw his Belle expression in seeing him. Bella ran and sat beside Henrik immediately engulfing him in a hug.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Bella whispered, she had known Henrik since the time she was eleven and he was 12, from then on he began to age as she did. Somehow in the afterlife his soul had found hers, finally joining his other half after a centuries of being alone on the other side, and to both their surprises as he aged she did. It was his soul changing to fit to hers. He knew the second his eyes gazed at hers, that she was his other half, but he was stuck on the other side, and she was still living.

"I'll always come to you my Belle," Henrik said wrapping his arm around her small waist as he pulled her towards him.

"I'm leaving soon, tomorrow actually. I've decided to live with my father for a while, give my mom some space with her new husband," Bella said resting her head on Henrik's chest, "You'll come with me right? I don't wish to be alone."

Henrik smiled, "Of course I'll go with you Belle. Wherever you go I'll happily follow." Henrik knew Bella was special, she was different, something far from human, he could feel it in her whenever he was near. He was with her always, she saw him in more than just her dreams, he was a silent ghost that followed her, talking to her when she was alone, and she would talk back to him, giving him her thoughts on different things. He was her silent best friend, the one person she could always depend on. He could feel her, and she him, but to others he was never there, he wasn't real, but to her he was as real as day and night.

"Henri, do you think there is a way for you to cross over from the other side?" Bella asked, she had always secretly loved Henrik, but she never knew he felt the same way. "To be alive again?"

Henrik smiled and brushed a stray hair out of Bella's face, "I'm working on it Belle, I'll soon pick something up amongst the whispers of the spirits and I'll come back to life. I'll be real to you. I promise."

Bella sighed, "It's going to be hell to have to move Henri I wish you could come with me join me in school, so I could have one sane person to talk to."

"Me too Belle," Henrik said with a smile as he saw Bella lean in closer to him. He was determined to do everything he could to be with her. Bella's head rested on his chest, and Henrik rubbed her arm softly, as she began to go to sleep. Henrik looked down at Bella's peaceful face as she slept. His mind went back to the day they had first met.

_Flashback:_

Bella sat down on the floor of her room, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Renee had forgotten her birthday again, and instead of spending time with her daughter she had gone out with her friends for a girl's night.

"Are you alright?" Henrik asked not knowing why he had decided to ask such a silly question, he was a ghost, she couldn't hear him, but he assumed it was out of habit, he didn't truly believe she could hear him, no one had been able to hear him since the day he died.

Bella looked up in alarm and bounced back not knowing who the boy in front of her was, "Who are you?" she stuttered looking up at Henrik, her brown eyes still swelled with tears.

"You can see me?" Henrik asked stepping back in shock, "You shouldn't be able to see me."

"Are you a ghost?" Bella asked wiping away the tears as her puffy eyes looked at the strange boy in front of her. She knew she should be scared that she was seeing a ghost in her room, but she couldn't fear him, her mind wouldn't let her.

"I am… I'm Henrik Mikaelson," Henrik said holding out his hand to her forgetting for a moment that he was a ghost and couldn't touch anything.

"Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella," Bella said she took his hand and was surprised to know that it didn't just go through him, he was real to her. They both looked down at their hands that were still together. This was the first time in centuries that he had talked to someone, and be able to touch someone.

Henrik released her hand and sat down where she once was on the floor. This was how Bella had spent her birthday, talking to Henrik, completely forgetting about her mother.

_End Flashback. _

Henrik had his arm around Bella, what he wouldn't give to be with her. To be able to truly be a part of her world. To be able to be there for her when she needed him most. Running through his mind had always been the thought that one day his soul mate would end up with someone else. She would eventually find someone, and grow old with them, something he yearned to do with her. What Henrik wanted the most was to be with the other half of his soul. To be able to spend eternity with her. Never before had he blamed his older brother Niklaus for his death, he understood there was nothing Niklaus could to save him, but being with Bella, it had changed it all. He hated that he had died, that the rest of his siblings had gotten a chance to live on, to have a chance to find those who were the counter part of their souls. While he, he was stuck on the other side, watching as his soul mate lived on without him. Since having met Bella, his life as a spirit had been both amazing and torturous.

Henrik feared the most that he would have to see Bella die, and not be able to do anything about it.

_Flashback_

Bella now being the age of 16 walked into her room. Closing the door shut, and locking it to make sure her mother didn't decide to interrupt the time she got to spend with Henrik.

"Henri?" Bella said walking into the room looking around. It had been a rule of hers that he not come with her during school. Bella was easily distracted by being with Henrik, he was the only person who could make her smile and laugh with just a look.

"I'm here Belle," Henrik said appearing on the bed. His back pressed against the headboard as his legs lay casually on the bed it was his usual position when Bella arrived from school.

"Henri, how come you're a ghost, but you're aging? Doesn't that go against all ghost laws?" Bella said walking to the bed and lying diagonally so her head rested comfortably on Henrik's lap.

Henrik didn't know the exact answer, but he knew it had something to do with Bella. Seeing as she was his soul mate, his better half, he seemed to age as she aged. Henrik unknowingly began to run his hands through Bella's hair. "I don't know exactly, but I suspect it's because of you. As you age, I seem to do the same."

"But, physically, you're 17, and I'm 16, so how are you aging with me?" Bella asked feeling slightly curious to what the answer may be.

"Maybe fate just decided I was always supposed to be older than you," Henrik offered as an answer.

Bella smiled, in regard to relationships, she had always believed that it was always more attractive to date someone who was not that much older than you. She was always more mature than other children, she didn't need to be with someone who wasn't as mature as she was, someone who wasn't in the same place she was. "I guess it makes since Henri, Do you want to watch a movie?"

"What about your school work, it wouldn't be a wise idea for you to fall behind Belle," Henrik said smiling down at Bella who had become utterly relaxed as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"It's a Friday Henri, I don't have homework, or well I did, but I finished it at school. I'm free to just hang out for the weekend, considering Renee is probably going to go out or something." Bella said with a smile.

"Choose whatever movie you wish to watch Belle," Henrik said with a smile. He saw Bella's eyes light up as she began to tell him about a recent movie she had just rented and wanted to watch.

_End Flashback. _

Henrik sighed, he didn't know if he would ever know why he could touch Bella, why she could see and touch him, but he was happy for whatever caused it. He just hoped that one day he could truly be with Bella, to be able to do things normal couples did. To be able to make her his, to be able to tell others that she was his soul mate that they were together until death. Henrik knew deep down inside that if he were ever to be real again to crossover from the other side, his relationship with Bella would take a complete turn. The only thing holding them back was him being a ghost.

-Page Break-

Bella packed the rest of her things, sighing as she put away her things and her copy of Wuthering Heights, it was the copy that Henrik had read over and over again to her. It was through Henrik that she truly learned to enjoy the classic novel. She looked back at the room, which was now practically empty to her.

"You're going to be fine Belle, I'll be beside you the entire time," Henrik said surprising Bella and causing her to jump slightly at the sound of his voice.

"I know, I was just thinking how empty this room seemed to be now," Bella said zipping up her bag and turning around to face Henrik. Several times she wanted to tell him she love him, truly deeply loved him, but she feared that he would reject her, it hadn't even come to mind that he was technically a ghost, all that mattered to Bella was that she loved him, and hopefully he replicated the same feelings.

"You never were the type of girl to spend a lot of money," Henrik said, Bella was always the type of girl to save her money for the day she would need it.

Bella smiled, "I don't need anything. Are you coming with me on the plane?"

"I might appear later, but I have some eavesdropping to do on the other side," Henrik said with a smirk, making Bella's inside flutter as they always did when he looked at her with a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Just be careful, it would suck not to be able to see you anymore," Bella said giving Henrik a small smile, but her eyes pleaded with him to come back unharmed and to not get stuck on the other side. Henrik stepped closer to her, their chests barely touching as he stood in front of her. He moved a stray strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Henrik smiled internally as he felt her shiver against his touch. He kissed her forehead and then met her eyes.

"I would never be more than a call away Belle, remember that you're what keeps me grounded. No matter whatever happens, I'll always appear at your side when you say my name," Henrik said, he kept his hand cupping her cheek, his eyes searching in hers, he saw the love she held for him and that woke something within him. He would stop at nothing to figure out a way to crossover to be with her. "Be safe." Henrik gave Bella one last smile before he disappeared before her eyes.

Bella smiled and looked down to the ground, her cheeks becoming red. She shook her head trying to get her head back into what she was doing before Henrik had appeared. Today she was leaving behind her small home in Phoenix to go to Forks. She was going to be seeing her father for the first time after several years.

-Page Break-

Bella grabbed her bags, and began to head to where she was planning on meeting her father. Dragging her luggage behind her Bella spotted her father. His hands were fiddling in his lap, he was looking down at them, little droplets of sweat forming on his forehead. His nerves were beginning to get to him. Bella tilted her head, her feet stopped moving as she looked at her father. Was he nervous? Scared?

Bella thought back to the time she did spend with her father, he was a great man and only ever wanted the best for her. Maybe he felt he wasn't doing enough for her? Bella made up her mind, it was about time she showed her dad she loved him that she appreciated what he has been doing for her through the years. "Dad!" Bella yelled waving her hand in the air to make sure he would see her. Charlie stood up, a smile crossing his face, his eyes lighting up as he saw his little girl appear before him. He walked over to her quickly and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you again Bells," Charlie said with grin. Bella hugged him back it wasn't until this moment she had realized how much she had truly missed her father.

"You too dad, we should probably get out of here, we're blocking the way for people to get out," Bella said with a small laugh. Charlie grabbed the luggage and walked out of the crowded airport with Bella beside him as she caught him up on her life in Phoenix.

-Page Break-

Bella lay on her bed, her pajamas were on, and all the lights were off in the house. Charlie was already sleeping, the deep sound of his snoring echoed throughout the house, but that wasn't what was keeping Bella awake. Henrik hadn't made appearance since Phoenix, and she was beginning to get worried. Henrik was always there when she fell asleep, and it was strange to have to go to sleep without him near.

Bella looked up at the ceiling, quietly counting the plastic glow in the dark stars her father had put up years ago.

"You know, they say if you want to go to sleep you have to count sheep not stars," Henrik's voice said as he appeared on the side of the bed smiling down at Bella.

Bella smiled and whispered, "I only had stars to work with, there's little sheep in Forks. Join me?"

Henrik smiled and nodded, he slipped in under the covers and laid his head down on the pillow. Bella moved to curl up next to him, her head on his chest, as they continued to look up at the stars. "I haven't found anything, but I'm sure there's a way."

Bella sighed, "There's always a way to everything Henri."

Henrik smiled and began to stroke Bella's hair, but there was something else that he discovered. Something that explained what he had been feeling from Bella. The heritage she came from was special, and finally after centuries of a species dying out, Bella was born when the last of two lines of a species connected and became one. Bella was a mermaid. Henrik's mind was in the middle of a war, should he tell her what she was or should he keep it from her until he could learn more. For him, his main priorities wasn't becoming real again, it was making sure Bella would always be okay, and he had no idea what being a mermaid could entail for her in the future.

Henrik had finally decided as he heard Bella's soft breathing even out signaling she was well asleep. He wouldn't tell her, not until he had as much information as he could get. Information he could use to help her. He had also decided that when he told her about her heritage he would also tell her about being soul mates. Hopefully she would understand his reasoning on keeping this from her.


	2. A Bright Light

Author's Note

Sorry for the long wait, I've been sick, and well I haven't been able to post lately, but I'll most likely post again either tomorrow or on Saturday. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorite, and followed it means it a lot to me! Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella got ready for school, her heart was beating quickly as she put on her shoes and tied up the laces slowly, hopefully buying herself some time to go through things in her mind and get herself calm enough to drive.

"You don't have to be nervous," Henrik's voice said, as he sat down on her computer chair in front of her desk, his smile alone made Bella less nervous.

"It's just…" Bella said pausing slightly to find the correct words to what she was trying to say, "This is a small town, and in small towns word travels fast and word about the chief of police's daughter returning back to town is top news. I'm going to be what everyone is looking out for today, everyone wants to see what the chief's daughter looks like, how she acts, what she's like. I just hate that I'm practically going to be on show for these people."

Henrik stood up and walked to stand behind Bella, he put his hands on her shoulder he gave them a slight squeeze. "Everything is going to be fine. It's going to be like every other day of school. You're going to go, pass through your first set of classes slowly and you're going to get bored and wish you could be anywhere but there. Then you'll have lunch, sit with a bunch of kids who will probably get on your nerves in less than two minutes. You'll finish the rest of your classes just wishing you could get home, and then the second you arrive back home, I'll be waiting for you, and you can tell me how right I was about how your day was going to go."

Bella cracked a smile, "Will you listen to me rant endlessly about the day?"

"Of course I will," Henrik said with a smile, "In fact, I'll even let you rant on about how god awful the school lunch was."

Bella laughed, "I can't wait to get through the day jut so that I can come home and rant about it to you."

Henrik smiled, "I want nothing more than to hear about your day when you come home, but in order for me to be able to hear about your day you have to experience it."

Bella smiled, "Alright I'm going, I'll see you when I get home Henri."

Henrik waited until he was sure Bella left to go deeper into the other side, he needed to know more about Bella, and the older wiser sprits could help him get the information he needed. He was going to go into dangerous spirit territory.

-Page Break-

Bella groaned entering her Biology class, she had expected from the beginning of the day that this wasn't going to be a good day, and not everyone was going to like her, but she didn't expect the rude glares she was receiving from the Cullen's most specifically the copper haired one that seemed to instantly hate her at first glance. Bella didn't mind that he hated her, she couldn't care less what he thought of her, but the glares were beginning to get on her nerves.

Bella felt as if the world was against her as she was assigned the only empty seat in the class that was beside none other than Edward Cullen. Bella took out her things acting as if Edward Cullen didn't exist, she placed her lab book on the table along with her notebook and sat in her seat comfortably, she waved to Angela who had become her friend in a short period time, she was sitting a few rows away from her, and Bella wished she could sit with Angela instead of Edward.

Bella looked out of the corner of her eye to notice that Edward was sitting on the corner of his chair that was pushed to the side of the desk. She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the lecture that was being given. Her mind floated to Henrik, she wondered what he could be doing right now, if he was getting anywhere with his search for answers on a way to return to the land of the living. Getting lost in her thoughts Bella didn't realize the class had ended until the large ringing from the bell brought her out of her thoughts.

Angela walked up to Bella, "Did you do something to Edward Cullen? He was acting really strange during class."

Bella sighed, "Not everyone likes the new girl I guess. I assume him along with the rest of his family hate me for some reason."

Angela laughed, "The Cullen's seem to hate everyone or at least they seem to keep more to themselves and away from everyone. They hardly ever talk to anyone outside of their immediate inner circle."

"They seem like jerks, remind me why Jessica is so wrapped up in them?" Bella asked.

Angela laughed, "Because they're beautiful of course." Bella laughed and walked to the next class with Angela.

-Page Break-

"In a moment of great emotion may you be reunited with your soul mate," A deep voice said startling Henrik stopping him in his tracks.

"What do you mean great emotion?" Henrik asked confused, he had been travelling for hours and this was the first time he was getting any response.

"Mermaids have always been greatly connected to their emotions and their mates. If by the age of 18, a mermaid has not been kissed by her soul mate she will die of a broken heart. Her soul has found yours, and it is slowly pulling you back to life, in a great moment of emotion her soul will pull you back to life completely. Once this happens you must kiss her, if you choose not to kiss her, she will die of a broken heart, and you will live the remainder of your years in pain and sorrow for your lost love. No one will ever compare to her, because your soul belongs to her as much as her soul belongs to you." Another voice said.

"My siblings, their originals, if I can reconnect with my magic, can I recreate the spell that made them originals and use it on me and Bella," Henrik asked feeling his time coming to an end.

"Anything is possible," The deep voice said, "Mermaids are close to extinction, your counterpart is the last, if she becomes a hybrid, she must be turned by your blood, it will be the only way she survives the transition."

Henrik stopped, he wanted to believe what they were saying was true, but spirits from the other side could rarely be trusted, "Why are you helping me? Older spirits never seek to help others, or interact with the world of the living so why help me?"

"We do not wish to see our species killed off," The deep voice said.

"Mermaids and their partners have been around long before vampires and werewolves, and she is the last to keep our species alive. Mermaids are hybrids, half of us is human, turn that human into a vampire and they will live forever." The 2nd voice said.

"Mermaids have always been equals to their soul mates, the first kiss between soul mates is what makes them equals. As you change, she changes and vice versa. Once you become an original, she will still need to take your blood to go through the transition, but she will hold the power of an original once she awakens." The 2nd voice said.

"Does this mean that Bella will have a tail, and so will I?" Henrik asked confused.

"Mermaids need to be in the water at least once a day, their tales will appear only when they command it to. Being her equal and her soul mate, your job is to protect her, to make sure she is never in harm. Many men have been known to grow tails only if they need to, but seeing as how you plan to become an original, you most likely won't." the first voice said, "A mermaid has certain gifts, their blood is appealing to all, even humans, they just don't realize it. Mermaids have the ability to talk to animals, and they can also manipulate nature. We are connected to the earth, therefore can manipulate it. You as Bella's equal will be able to do the same once and if you share your first kiss."

"Will she be able to have children?" Henrik asked curiously, he knew Bella didn't want children, but what if she changed her mind, as a vampire he wouldn't be able to give her children.

"Mermaids can have children only with their soul mates, but Isabella herself is infertile, she cannot have children, it is why she will be the last of the mermaids. Unless by some miracle her mother and father have another daughter." The 2nd voice said.

"Keep in mind that Mermaids are always exceptionally beautiful, and their voices when used correctly can bring the strongest of men to their knees." The first voice said.

Henrik went to ask another question, but he was interrupted by the 2nd voice, "You need to leave quickly, so far your plan for return is a secret, but there are spirits here that do not wish for the line of mermaids to stay alive. Protect her with your life, for she is your life."

Henrik nodded, and was ready to leave when he was stopped by the first voice, "We know more than others give us credit for." Henrik was confused, there was a slight whistle, than something that felt like a small gust of wind against his head. The spirits disappeared, and Henrik ran back to Bella, he knew there were in fact spirits on the other side who would do anything they could to make sure Bella died and ended the mermaid species once and for all.

-Page Break-

Bella arrived home ready to talk to Henrik, knowing Charlie wasn't going to be home until late, she called out to Henrik, "Henri! Are you here?"

After a minute of waiting for a response Henrik finally appeared, his face grew into a smile as Bella ran and gave him a hug, "How was school?"

"Alright, although I did manage to make an entire family to hate me," Bella said with a shrug, "I did make a friend though, her name is Angela and she was really nice to me, and as you said the school meal was awful."

Henrik smiled, "How could you even manage to get one person to dislike you let alone an entire family?"

Bella shrugged, "Beats me, I just know that during lunch they were all staring daggers at me, and then in my Biology class, I had to sit next to one of them, Edward Cullen. He was sitting on the edge of his seat the entire class period, and his seat was as far away from me as it could get. I didn't even speak to any of them, and they all hated me the second they saw me. It was just ridiculous, how can you hate someone before you even know them?"

Henrik didn't like the idea of someone hating his Belle, she was too kind to hate for no real reason, "I wouldn't worry about it Belle, you'll only be around these people for a year, then you're going to go to college and do whatever you want."

Bella looked up at Henrik, only one thought was running through her mind. She didn't want to do anything more without Henrik, without him by her side, there wasn't anyone else out there that could fill his place. "Did you find what you needed on the other side?"

Henrik took in a deep breath, he got the information he needed, but could he tell her? This could be a lot for Bella to handle, but he's never kept anything from her, and he wouldn't be starting now. "I did, but there are some things I need to tell you, but I'm not really sure how you're going to take it."

Bella's eyes filled with confusion as she looked at Henrik, the worst possible thing began to pick at her mind. Henrik couldn't cross over. "What is it?"

Henrik began his tale to Bella, "My soul is connected to yours, the reason you can see me, feel me, talk to me, is because I'm your soul mate. Normally this type of thing wouldn't happen between two souls, but your different, therefore I'm different. You're not human Belle, you're a different type of supernatural creature. You're a mermaid."

"A mermaid? You're kidding me right? Mermaids are just red haired characters from Disney, they're not real," Bella said, her mind wouldn't allow her to accept that she could be a mermaid.

"Mermaids began to die out a long time ago. Eventually, the mermaid blood lines began to falter, more men were being born than women, so there weren't many girls to carry on the gene. Your mother, she carried a small fragment of the mermaid gene, not enough for her to become a mermaid, but still just enough, your father, he also carried the gene, and when they got together and had you, you became the first mermaid in centuries, only you won't take your mermaid form until you've been kissed by your soul mate, if you don't get kissed by the time your 18, you die." Henrik said.

Bella looked at Henrik, the word soul mate finally settling into her mind. Her eyes widened as she realized Henrik was her soul mate. Her smile widened as she finally realized that what she had grown to feel for Henrik over the years, he must've been feeling to.

"Belle, why are you smiling?" Henrik asked slightly worried.

"Because you're my soul mate," Bella answered, "And I've just realized that everything I've been feeling for you, you've been feeling for me."

Henrik smiled, "You had feelings for me even before I told you we were soul mates?"

Bella blushed lightly and nodded, "It's been a while now, but I always figured we were always going to be friends and recently I had figured if you could somehow come back to life, that I would tell you the truth."

Henrik grinned, "I've always felt the same Belle. As to coming back, there is away, but it's not something we can do, it's up to our souls, mainly yours. The reason I'm even here now, is because your soul called to mine, and slowly, your soul is pulling me back to life. I'll completely crossover when there is a strong enough pull from your soul that brings my soul over."

"I can't control the pull, can I?" Bella asked disappointed.

"It's controlled by your emotions," Henrik said, "When you feel something strong enough, your soul pulls me to you. You have to feel something greatly in order for your soul to completely pull me over."

Bella sighed, "If what I'm already feeling isn't enough, how can I feel more?"

Henrik smiled at Bella and moved and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry about it Belle, it's going to happen, you just need a bit of time that's all. Don't stress yourself out about this, you feel what you need to feel."

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around Henrik giving him a hug, "You'll crossover, I know you will, I'll do whatever I have to help you pass through."

Henrik smiled, he could feel the little pull Bella's love was making. He smiled and knew it would be only a matter of time before he could crossover entirely and be with Bella.

-Page Break-

Bella lay on her bed with Henrik, her head on his lap as his fingers slowly ran through her hair, "Is it going to hurt being a mermaid? Am I going to grow a tail every time I touch water?"

"No, at first it'll be hard to control, but after a bit of practice you should be able to control it, and you'll be able to choose when your tail will appear. You're going to have to be in water at least once a day." Henrik said, "You're being strangely calm about this."

"I always figured that there was something different about me, this sort of just proves it," Bella said.

"Belle, the spirits told me something, but I'm not sure if you know," Henrik said referring back to the fact that Bella was unable to have kids.

"What is it Henri?" Bella asked repositioning herself so she could look up at Henrik.

"The spirits said you were going to be the last mermaid, unless Charlie and Renee had another daughter. Belle, they told me you couldn't have kids." Henrik said.

Bella closed her eyes, "I can't. I was infertile since I was a child. Does that bother you?"

"Nothing about you bothers me, I was just wondering if you knew. When I crossover, I was thinking about becoming an original vampire like the rest of my family, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to change with me, become a vampire, but if you did, you would never be able to have children. I didn't want you to spend forever with me, if not having children was going to upset you." Henrik said.

Bella's eyes opened and they became wide, "You want to spend forever with me?"

"Yes I do, I want forever with you Belle, but only if you want it too," Henrik said.

Bella smile grew wide, her eyes lit up at the possibility of being with Henrik forever, there was nothing more she wanted than to be with him forever. "I love you Henri, there's no one else I would rather spend forever with. I want my forever to be with you."

Henrik felt his dead heart come to life at Bella's words, she loved him. She truly deeply loved him. "I love you too Belle, I always will."

A shattering bright light rang out through the room, it was coming from Henrik. His entire body was lit up, Bella was thrown across the room from the power of the light. She tried getting closer to Henrik, but the power of the light was keeping her pressed against the wall. Bella's eyes watered at the intensity of the light, she was sure the light could be seen from down the street, she was just happy Charlie was working a double shift and wasn't home. Finally the light dimmed and Bella fell to the ground with a large thump as she was no longer being pinned by the light.

Feeling lightheaded Bella managed to stand up. Her feet were swaying as they tried to keep her standing. With shaking feet, she walked her way over to where Henrik's body was sprawled out on the bed. Bella put her hand to his chest. "Henri? Henri! Please Henri tell me you're okay. You're a ghost, you can't die again." Bella's eyes swelled up with tears, "You can't leave me Henri! Not now please, Henri don't leave me now." The tears began to spill out of Bella's eyes, she closed her eyes as she cried. All the strength had now left her body and she collapsed on the bed beside Henrik. The sobs never seizing as she lay next to Henrik, the thought of Henrik leaving her was too much for her body to handle as she soon passed out.

-Page Break-

"Belle. Wake up Belle, you're going to be late for school," Henrik said as he slowly shook Bella awake. He was grinning widely as he looked down at her. She began to stir, but her body was still tired, "Come on Belle, I'll throw cold water on you."

"You're a ghost, you can't throw anything," Bella said as she woke up, the events from the previous night far from her mind as she heard Henrik's voice.

"That was yesterday, today though, I'm very much human," Henrik whispered in Bella's ear.

Bella's eyes shot open as she heard what Henrik was saying, "Human?"

Henrik nodded, "Whatever you were feeling last night when I said I love you was overwhelming enough to bring me back."

Bella's hand flew to her head as the memories came crushing back, she wrapped her arms around Henrik holding him tightly. "I thought you were leaving me. There was a light and then you wouldn't move and I tried waking you, but you were completely still. I thought you died again as a ghost."

Henrik hugged Bella, and let her sob into his chest, "My sweet Belle, I will never leave you. You're stuck with me forever."

Bella let out a sob laugh, "Forever."

Henrik smiled and the overwhelming feelings he had for Bella began to take over. He bent his head and his lips descended towards Bella's capturing them in a passion filled kiss. Years of hidden feelings and longing were poured into the kiss. Bella's hands wound their way around Henrik's neck pulling him closer to her. Bella now lay on her back on the bed, while Henrik was on top of her. Both momentarily forgetting she had to go to school.

Henrik pulled back, a silly grin on his face as he looked down at a flushed Bella. "I love you Belle."

Bella's hand rested on Henrik's cheek enjoying the feel of his now warm skin, "I love you too Henri."

"As much as I want to have you to myself today, you do have to go to school," Henrik said with a smile.

"Do I have to I could just call in sick," Bella said with a hopeful grin.

Henrik laughed, "Yes you have to. Come on Belle, you go to take a shower, and I'll make you breakfast."

"You can't cook Henri," Bella said with a laugh.

"I've watched you do it plenty of times, I'm sure I can manage this," Henrik said with a smile, he got up and helped Bella up. He pecked her on the lips and headed down the stairs, he was happy Charlie was at work early so that he could spend the morning with his Belle before she had to leave him to go to school.

Henrik was in the middle of making Bella's favorite eggs sunny side up, when he heard a scream from upstairs. Henrik turned off the stove and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, he reached the bathroom to find Bella lying down in the tub. Her chest was covered in what looked like a dark blue bralette, only it was covered in shimmering scales. A long tail was sticking out of the tub, the scales on the tale shimmering a dark blue, but the light in the bathroom made them sparkle like a rainbow when Bella moved.

"Maybe you should call in sick, we're going to have to practice your control over your tale, it could take a few hours to get down the basics of it." Henrik said looking at Bella.

Bella sighed, "Can you hand me the phone Henri? I'll call the school and then my dad. I'll tell him I'll take a sick day. How long do you think until this thing goes away?"

Henrik held out a hand, for Bella, he helped Bella stand up enough for him to be able to pick her up and take her back to her room the tale was still dripping wet, "I don't know, but it'll probably help if you're not soaking wet."

Bella groaned, "Sorry you have to help me with this."

"I'm not, this is what I'm here for Belle to help you, to support you. I'll be with you through everything." Henrik said he set Bella on her bed. "I'll go finish your breakfast, while you try to focus on willing your body back to having legs."

Bella smiled, "Cereal would be just fine Henri."

"Sorry can't you hear, I'll be back in a few minutes focus and will your body back to having legs." Henrik said exiting the room. This was going to be a day filled with ways to control Bella's new mermaid form. Henrik knew sooner or later he had to tell his favored brother, but the most important thing was making sure Bella had control over her tale. She was living in a place that rained constantly, she needed to have some control over her tale, but just enough to be able to continue with her regular schedule.


	3. A Brother

Author's Note

As promise, a new chapter. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy.

-Page Break-

-1 Week Later-

A low knock on the door brought Klaus out of his thoughts, he turned his head to the door, and spoke, his tone was irritated that he was being bothered. "This better be important if you're bothering me."

The door opened revealing a small petite girl, her long blonde hair fell to her waist, she walked slowly and cautiously up to Klaus, knowing that at any moment the original could snap and attack her, and then not even magic could save her. "I was sent a message from someone from the Mikaelson blood line."

Klaus's attention was peaked, there was no one from the Mikaelson bloodline left alive to have magic, "Who?"

"It was a warlock, his name was Henrik. He told me to give you this address, his magic was strong, it was definitely Mikaelson magic." The young girl said handing Klaus the small piece of paper there were two words on the paper. Forks, Washington. In anger knowing there was no possible way his brother could be messaging him Klaus snapped the blonde's neck, her body fell to the ground lifeless.

Klaus angered, and determined to figure out who was using the disguise of his deceased brother went up the stairs compelling one of his henchmen to clean up the mess as he packed, he was headed to Forks, Washington to find the one responsible for the message.

-Page Break-

Bella laughed as she and Henrik walked through the crowded streets of Seattle together. Henrik's arm was wrapped around her waist as they walked around looking for something Henrik mentioned he needed before he took the next step in becoming an original.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Bella asked looking at Henrik.

"In order to walk in the sunlight, I'm going to need a special type of Jewelry, it's called Lapis Lazuli. When spelled correctly, it'll allow me to walk in the sunlight without being burned to a crisp." Henrik said as he led Bella to another store. Seeing as it was a Saturday and most kids from Forks visited Seattle, Bella spotted one of her friends from school.

"I'm going to go say hello to Angela, do you mind going into the store alone for a bit," Bella asked Henrik.

Henrik smiled at Bella, "Not at all, just don't get hurt."

Bella smiled, and stood on the tips of her toes and pecked Henrik on the lips, "I'll do my best. I won't take long."

Henrik smiled, "Take your time." Bella smile and walked towards Angela while Henrik entered the store. He looked around the store until his eyes found the perfect ring. He wasn't telling Bella the entire truth, he had found a ring earlier in the week when he had gone walking around Forks during the time Bella was in school. He walked into a small antique store and found it, the perfect ring for him. But now in the stores of Seattle, he was looking for the perfect ring for Bella, he wanted to have one prepared for her before he became an original and could possibly lose his magic. Henrik signaled the man behind the counter over. He pointed the Lapis Lazuli ring in the display. It was carved out in the shape of a rose and lay on a simple silver band with barely noticeable diamonds on what was made to look like leaves. Using his magic to compel the man Henrik got the ring for free, but in return he did spell the man with good fortune. It was his way for paying for the ring. He loved his magic, and the knowledge the spirit had blown into him gave him inside details on numerous spells, including the one that he had used to make the potion to become an original and also to send a message to his brother. Henrik held the ring in his hand and walked out of the store, he put it away in his pocket as he saw Bella walked back to him a large smile on her face. He would give it to her as a surprise.

"And why might you be smiling so brightly," Henrik asked as Bella walked back into his awaiting arms.

Bella shrugged, "I'm just happy to be with you. To be with you in public. To talk to you in public and not look like I'm talking to myself. I like this. I like finally being able to be with you."

Henrik grinned, "I feel the same Belle. I think we should start heading back, it looks like it's going to rain and you still don't have perfect control over your tail."

Bella nodded, "Good idea." Henrik slipped his hand into Bella's as he walked with her back to her car. He didn't want her caught in the rain where she would be vulnerable to exposing her tail to the world.

-Page Break-

Henrik woke up with Bella as she began to get ready for school. He had been sleeping in her bed for the past week, and enjoyed being with her normally. It was especially entertaining when he had to hide from Charlie, but the recent increase in deaths in Seattle had made Charlie work later so he rarely even took notice Henrik was even there.

"It's going to be sunny today, so I think I'm going to walk to school today," Bella said to Henrik, "Want to walk with me?"

Henrik smiled, "I'd love to. I'll change right now."

"Henri, were are you getting clothes from?" Bella asked curiously, she had seen Henrik in different clothes but never saw him buy any.

"I got some after you went to school one day. You can really get anything with a bit of magic," Henrik said with a shrug. It was the same way he got the rings, he got the items he needed, but in exchange for a small amount of good fortune.

"You steal?" Bella asked with an eyebrow raised Henrik was never the type to steal, she knew that.

"No, think of it as a trade. I give them good fortune in exchange for what I need. It's not stealing, just trading," Henrik said simply.

Bella nodded, she understood his logic, "I guess it makes sense. I'll get us some breakfast, change quickly though I really don't want to be late."

Henrik smiled, "I'll do it as quick as I can, don't worry. Want me to walk you home too?"

"If you want," Bella said with a smile, she pecked Henrik on the lips before heading downstairs to get them both a small breakfast before they headed out.

Bella looked at Henrik in awe, he got dressed quickly. He was wearing a dark grey button up shirt with black jeans, and his hair was short and had a messy yet neat look to it. He had a leather jacket in hand as he walked into the kitchen.

"You look beautiful," Henrik said coming up behind Bella and wrapping his arms around her while resting his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, you look great. Any specific plans for today?" Bella asked.

"Nope, don't have anything specific planned for today," Henrik said, "I'll be there after school waiting for you no matter what."

Bella smiled and leaned back into Henrik, their love felt unreal. At the age of 17, Bella had found her soul mate and knew she was going to spend eternity with him and she didn't want it any other way.

"Are Fairies real then? I mean if mermaids are real, then couldn't fairies be real too?" Bella asked as she walked beside Henrik their hands intertwined together.

"No, fairies aren't real, they're just miniature witches, there's no use for them," Henrik replied.

"You said there were two types of vamps, what are the other types," Bell asked curiously, her mind had dozens of questions she wanted to ask.

"The other type are known as the off breed. They're the creation of someone who tried to remake the original spell, but didn't get the spell to work correctly, in the end, they ended up making an entirely new breed, the off breed. They're weaker, but some of them retain a part of their witch heritage which gives them a gift of sorts, but not many have them, and they usually aren't strong enough to work on the more traditional type of vampires. Their bite is also poisonous to humans and their transition is more painful due to the venom in their bodies." Henrik said.

"Can they walk in the sunlight?" Bella asked, "Or would they burn too?"

"No they don't burn," Henrik said he paused slightly to try and find the right word to describe what they do in the sunlight, "They Sparkle. Their bodies are hard like diamonds and when they step out into the sunlight they begin to sparkle. They're eyes also give away their diets most of them feed off of humans by drinking their blood until they die, their eyes become a crimson red when they feed off of humans. Rarely though, there are the ones that feed off of animals, and they have golden eyes."

"Is it hard to control their need for blood?" Bella asked.

"Yes, generally it's almost impossible for them to control their lust, it's one of the downfalls of being their kind. Their bodies need it constantly, and they're rarely ever sated with the amount of blood they have. Their also the strongest in their first year of becoming of a vampire, but they're the most aggressive during that time also. It's dangerous to be around one of them during their first year." Henrik said.

"They sound horrible," Bella said, they got closer to the school and Bella walked closer to Henrik. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders tucking her closer to his side. Her arm went around his waist, it was the moments she had to be away from him she hated the most. Her fear of him just disappearing out of the blue crept inside her mind during these times.

Henrik stopped in front of the school, his arm still around Bella. Bella shifted in his arms, and her arms went around his neck, "I'm starting to really dislike school."

Henrik smiled, "I thought you loved it."

"I did, but I would choose being with you over school any day Henri," Bella said with a grin.

Henrik laughed, "You'd feel guilty afterwards. You live for learning Bella, you're too curious. I'll be here waiting for you after school. It's only a few hours apart." Henrik bent down and kissed Bella heatedly, neither caring for the looks they were getting. Henrik pulled apart and rested his forehead against Bella's "I love you, have a good day."

"I love you too, Henri," Bella said she moved and kissed him again before she heard the bell ring and she ran inside the building. Henrik watched her leave and made sure she was safely inside the building before he began to walk again. He walked to the old diner in town. He got to the front door and turned back to where the woods were.

"Are you going to join me Niklaus?" Henrik said, looking in the woods his brown eyes piercing into the area he knew his brother was hiding, "We have a lot to talk about. Come in when you're ready to join me brother." Henrik walked inside the diner, he took a seat in a table in the far corner where he knew they would be alone and unheard.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" the waitress asked, "Are you new in town?"

"Can I get a coffee please, and yes I am. I moved here not that long ago with my brother," Henrik said with a polite smile, "Can you make that two coffees please, I'm meeting my brother here."

"Of course honey, I'll bring them right over," The waitress said as she walked off, Henrik smiled as Klaus entered the diner he looked around for moment and spotted Henrik. Henrik motioned for the empty seat in front of him. Cautiously Klaus walked over but only stood not taking a seat.

"Who are you," Klaus all but growled at Henrik.

"Am I that forgettable brother?" Henrik asked, "I was sure that if any of our siblings were going to recognize me it'd be you. Do you not remember me? Remember all the times I would do something foolish, and you'd take the blame so father wouldn't take his anger out on me? Do you not remember the time you were teaching me to use a sword when I was ten? I accidently stabbed one of our cattle and you took the blame. You told father that when you had swung the sword your grip loosened and it flew into the cow. Father gave you several bruises that day, but you head them under your sleeves so I wouldn't feel guilty. Or maybe the time that you took me with you and Elijah into town and you taught me how to bargain with the sales men. Do you not remember your youngest brother Niklaus?" Henrik stood up, he rolled up his right sleeve he revealed his wrist were there was a small birthmark, "Do you remember this? I used to believe it meant I was destined for bad fortune like Kol told me it meant. I cried, and you hit Kol upside the head for lying to me, than you told me it meant that I was destined for greatness. That I would live a great life."

"Henrik?" Klaus asked stunned, no one could know any of these stories other than Henrik. "It's not possible. I saw you die. I held you while you died!"

Henrik nodded, "And I did die, but as you can see I was brought back as a human. Nik, you should know that I never blamed you for my death. It was an accident, we were at the wrong place at the wrong time, and there was nothing you could do to save me. I understand that."

Klaus's eyes swelled up with unshed tears, his brother was back. His brother didn't blame him unlike the rest of his family had at one point. Klaus hugged his brother, it was a hug to make sure his brother was truly back, not just a figment of his imagine that was going to be used against him. Henrik hugged him back this was his brother, the one he was closest to when he was alive, and the one who had suffered the most after his death.

Klaus took a seat across from Henrik, so many questions running through his mind as he looked at his younger brother. "How? Why are you back?"

"I'm back because of a girl," Henrik said as their coffees arrived, "Thank you very much."

"Not a problem honey wave if you need anything else," The waitress said.

"A girl? What does one single girl have to do with you coming back to life?" Klaus asked.

"She's more than just some random girl Nik, and I know you're probably thinking she brought me back to use against you in some way, but I'm back _for_ her. She's my soul mate, my other half, my counterpart, and it was her soul that brought me back. Her soul was calling to mine and little by little it was bringing me back to life. I came back fully about over a week ago. I've known her since she was 11, and I was 12, and as she aged I aged with her. She's currently 17, and is living with her father in this town." Henrik said giving Klaus the basics.

"Does she know about you?" Klaus asked.

Henrik nodded, "She was able to see my since 11. I love her Nik, truly deeply love her, and she loves me just as much as I love her, I can feel it."

"How do you know she's your soul mate Henrik," Klaus asked his younger brother, the protective side of him coming out, as he thought this girl could possibly be using his brother in some way.

Henrik took in a deep breath, "Have you ever heard of Mermaids Nik? They were one of the first supernatural creatures that ever existed. Over time their species began to die out, because they couldn't find their soul mates in time. The mermaid gene was being carried, by mostly males and through time their became to be only two lines of mermaids left, and coincidentally those two blood lines had a child, a girl who was the last mermaid on Earth her name was Isabella Swan. Mermaids in order to take on their mermaid state need the kiss of their soul mate. Isabella is my soul mate, and her soul has been connected to mine since the moment she was born. Her soul called out to mine because it knew that in order for either of our souls to survive we needed to be together, so slowly it began to cross me over from the other side. A mermaid can only go into her mermaid state if she's kissed by her soul mate before her 18th birthday. Right after I kissed her and she touched water the next day she grew a tail."

Klaus nodded, "Let me get this clear, you have a girlfriend, who's a mermaid, and who brought you back from the dead?"

Henrik nodded, "Her name is Isabella, but she prefers Bella. She's gorgeous, I wanted you to meet her, it's why I sent you that message. I wanted you to come down here so you could meet her. I wanted to give you a chance to be a part of my life, you were always my favorite brother."

"You want me to meet your girlfriend?" Klaus asked shocked by his brother's request.

"Did you know that because our mother was a witch, we're warlocks, and because of that I was trapped on the other side? I had nothing more to do than to just wander around alone watching you all live on. I've watched you live for centuries watching you run from our crazed father, and I know about all the deaths you've caused, but through all that you are my brother and I will want you by my side again. You were the only one who every year had remembered me. I've always looked up to you Nik, and I will continue to do so. I want my brother back, I want a family." Henrik said.

"I won't un-dagger the rest of our siblings Henrik, Mikael is still out there and he is too dangerous for everyone. You're only safe because he doesn't know you're alive." Klaus said.

Henrik nodded, "I didn't expect you to un-dagger them Nik. I know what our father has been up to he's crazy, and is bent on killing all of you to undo the damage vampires have caused on mankind. He's out of his mind, and I do understand the reasons behind your actions for daggering our siblings." Henrik paused and looked at his brother, his eyes searching for the answer he wanted, but after not finding it he decided to just ask. "Does this mean you're staying for a while?"

Klaus nodded, "I'll be staying in this town until you decide to leave. You're human, and you're constantly in danger as long as you stay human."

"I don't plan on staying human for much longer. I have the spell mother used to make you all originals, I actually have everything ready to go. I was just waiting for the right moment to take it." Henrik said.

"You're going to become an original?" Klaus asked he would normally stop anyone else from doing it, but this was his brother, and he thought this was a good idea to keep him protected.

"Yes, as an original, I'm stronger than other vampires, and Belle being the last mermaid, she's going to attract a lot of attention, and her blood is also a lot more alluring because of the mermaid gene. As a human I can't protect her, as an original I can protect her from anything." Henrik said.

Klaus nodded, "When do you plan on transitioning?"

Henrik shrugged, "Soon most likely. What do you think?"

"It's a good idea, you're a Mikaelson, you need to be strong, and we have a lot of enemies out there." Klaus said. "The sooner the better. Does she know about this? Vampires can't have children Henrik."

Henrik nodded, "I know, but Belle can't have children, so we've talked about this already. I want forever with her Nik."

Klaus nodded, "Can she turn too?"

"Only by my blood she can, and when she does turn she'd be as strong as me. We're equals it's how mermaids work, they're equals to their soul mates," Henrik said with a smile.

"Does she know about your family? About the fact that you invited your older brother into town," Klaus asked.

Henrik nodded, "She knows what I know. I don't keep things from her Nik. She knows about you, and about Elijah, father, the feud between you and Elijah, the fact our father is hunting everyone down to kill them."

"You should transition soon, if Elijah or any other supernatural creature hears that a Mikaelson is a human you're sure to die quickly." Klaus said trying to warn his brother about the danger he was in by staying human for too long.

Henrik nodded, "I'll do it soon nothing to worry about. Honestly I was just waiting for you to arrive, I wanted you here when I did this."

-Page Break-

Henrik walked back to the school, he had promised to meet his brother for dinner later at the diner. He would see if Bella wanted to go with him to meet his brother. He waited where he had been in the morning, and smiled as he finally saw Bella emerge from the school. She spotted him and her eyes lit up at the sight of him. She said her goodbye to Angela and ran to Henrik instantly throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. Henrik wrapped his arms around her, he was happy to have his arms around her again.

Henrik walked with one arm around Bella's waist while the other carried her books, "How was school?"

"Good, do you remember the Cullen's, the family that hates me?" Bella asked, Henrik nodded, "The one I shared a class with Edward, he's been absent since after the first day, I really don't understand what was so horrible about me I made him disappear."

"There is nothing horrible about you, the guy was probably just out of his mind. He'll return sooner or later and you'll ignore him and it'll end there. Remember you only have to finish this year until you graduate, and then me and you can go wherever you want." Henrik said with a smile, he kissed Bella's temple and continued to walk. After a few minutes he spoke again. "I saw my brother today. I'm meeting him at the diner later for dinner, would you like to join me for dinner?"

"I'd love to, I can pick something up for my dad he's been packed at the office. He says the murders from Seattle are beginning to get closer to Forks. The departments trying to help as best as they can, but they're nowheres close to catching the people responsible."

"Your dad seems to be over working, is he even getting any sleep?" Henrik asked

"Some, he tells me he sleeps at the office during breaks, I'd just wish he'd take it easy before he gets sick," Bella says shaking her head in worry, "How did your brother take it?"

"After some explaining of everything that was happening, he took everything really well. I think he's going to stay in town for a while. He's supporting my decision to become an original," Henrik mentioned.

Bella smiled, "That's great he won't hate me will he? It would really suck if your favorite brother were to hate your girlfriend."

Henrik laughed, "Nik hates a lot of people, but I think he understands how important you are to me, so he won't hate you. Besides you're the reason why his favorite brother is back from the dead."

The Conversation continued to change into different topics getting home Bella changed out of her school clothes and began to walk out with Henrik.

"Why are we walking and not taking my truck?" Bella asked, of course Forks was small enough to walk everywhere around the town, but Bella wondered why they didn't drive.

"I like walking around in this town, all the nature, it reminds me of my home when I was alive so long ago," Henrik replied, "Besides, your truck is death trap, that thing can barely run, there's no way it can actually protect you from anything."

Bella laughed, "Don't' hate on my truck, it was a great gift from Charlie, at least he didn't give me one of the old cruisers from the station."

Henrik laughed, "You could be driving around ringing the sirens I don't know why you would pass up that offer."

-Page Break-

Klaus walked into the diner, he took a seat by the window in a table fit for four. He noticed there wasn't any real alcohol in the establishment and sighed, it was the news that his younger brother was back from the dead that made him wish he had something to drink. It was hard for him to believe it was his younger brother, but sitting with him for hours he could tell it was him, just an older version. When he talked about something he loved his eyes would light up like a child's his laugh, his smile, his personality they were all the same from the little boy that had died years ago.

Klaus heard laughing and he turned his head to look out the window to see his younger brother with his arms wrapped around a petite brunette, she was barely reaching his shoulder as she stood tucked into his side. He smiled slightly at the sight, he had always believed emotions such as love made you weak, but the love between the two was making him question his beliefs. He saw the way they looked at each other, as if that person was the only person in the world for them.

Over the years Klaus had often thought what would've Henrik's life been like if he hadn't died, and he always believed Henrik would've had a happy life, that he would've had a family of his own and have died at an old age. Looking at his brother walking down the street made him happy to know that beside this young girl, his brother was forever going to be happy.

Klaus continued to watch them as they laughed, and walked closer to the diner. He had seen his sister Rebekah claim to love several young men during their time together, but she had never looked at them the way Henrik and Bella looked at each other.

Klaus stood up as Bella and Henri walked into the Diner. They walked over to him and Henrik began the introductions, "Belle, this is my brother Niklaus, Nik, this is Isabella."

"Bella," Bella said with a smile offering her hand for Klaus to shake.

"Klaus, it's very nice to meet you Bella," Klaus said.

Bella smiled, "You too Klaus." Bella took a seat beside Henrik and Klaus sat across from them. Bella began to talk to Klaus wanting to get to know the original hybrid better. The conversation flowed easily between the three, and finally Klaus announced that he had bought a house right outside of town, but close enough were Henrik could continue to go to Bella's home. Klaus thought it would help so Bella's father doesn't become suspicious.

"I think it's a great idea, but what are you going to do while you're in town Klaus? I can only imagine how boring it could get, I mean Forks really isn't the most entertaining town in the world," Bella said.

"I can handle some of my businesses from here, beside it's a quiet town, it's what I look for when I'm on the run from Mikael places he wouldn't think to look for me." Klaus said.

Bella nodded, the topic then changed to Henrik becoming an original. After a bit of discussion they had decided to do it tomorrow after Bella was done with her school since Bella had mentioned she wanted to be there for this and wanted to be able to support Henrik.


	4. Awaking To A New LIfe

Author's Note

Questions

**Which actor does Henrik look like**? For Henrik I pictured him in my mind to look like Logan Lerman.

**I can't pinpoint where in VD Klaus is coming from**, In this story Klaus hasn't yet heard of the doppelganger, therefore, none of Vampire diaries has happened yet. The reason why Bella refers to him as a hybrid is because even though his werewolf side is dormant, he still is a hybrid.

**When will Bella turn?** Bella will turn in a few chapters. In about 3-4 chapters.

**Will they kill Victoria James and Laurent?** As of right now, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think they might.

**Esther will she still be plotting or maybe she'll have a change of heart?** That's still up in the air. She might have a change of heart, or she might see it as more originals to kill.

Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella walked into Klaus's home with Henrik. Klaus was right behind them as they walked into the large home. "I thought you said you bought a house, not a mansion." Bella asked Klaus as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I'm never one to do things small Bella," Klaus said looking around the home, "I still plan to add a few things here and there."

Bella laughed, "What is left to add?"

"You'd be surprised," Klaus replied with a smirk, amused to see the look of awe on Bella's face as she looked around the house.

Henrik laughed, "Moving on from the topic of the house, we should get started with my transition. Because I'm becoming an original and not a regular vampire this could take longer than expected."

Bella nodded in agreement. The three set off to get things started. Bella walked out of the room as Klaus plunged a dagger into Henrik's heart killing him and beginning the change.

"It's over, you can come back inside," Klaus said to Bella.

Bella nodded and took a seat on the bed, beside Henrik while Klaus sat in an arm chair across the room.

The room was silent for a few moment until Klaus finally spoke up, "How is it having a tail? I can't imagine it being comfortable."

Bella smiled, "It's actually really comfortable once I got used to it and all. It's actually a bit more relaxing to be in my mermaid form than having legs. What about you, how does it feel having a part of you taken away? Now that, I can't imagine being comfortable."

Klaus sighed, no one had ever asked him that, "Horrible. Werewolves are meant to change every full moon, and since my werewolf side is 'caged' I can't change, but I can feel it, it's a horrible feeling. My body wants to transition, but the curse is holding it back from being able to do so."

"All you need is the doppelganger correct? Once you have the doppelganger you'll be able to break the curse?" Bella asked.

"To break this curse, I need a moonstone, a werewolf, a vampire and the most essential part the doppelganger," Klaus answered, he paused and then spoken again changing the subject, "Henrik never mentioned how you first met. How did that go? I can only imagine it must've been strange to be able to see a ghost."

"I met Henri on my 11th birthday," Bella answered with a fond smile as she thought back to their first meeting, "I was locked in my room crying my eyes out because my mother had forgotten about it, and had left and gone out that day. I was stuck at home by myself on my birthday, and while I was crying Henri appeared, and he asked me if I was alright. I spent my birthday talking to Henri, and every birthday since then I've spent with him. My closest friend became a ghost."

"When did you begin to fall in love with him?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Honestly, I don't remember when exactly I began to love him or to see him for more than my ghostly best friend, but I realized that I truly did love him on my sixteenth birthday. My mom had forgotten and had taken a trip to Las Vegas with some friends of hers, and I didn't even care that she had left me. All that mattered to me was spending my day with Henri. We sat on my bed, and watched a movie, it was something awful a documentary I think, it was boring and horribly filmed, but I was happy, more than happy, I was ecstatic." Bella paused and smiled at the memory of her 16th birthday, "I was at home lying on my bed with a ghost, watching the worst movie on the planet, my mother was long gone and my father was too busy at work to call, but I was still having a great birthday because of Henri. Being around him just made me happy, made everything that was horrible, perfect. That's when I realized I loved him, and that any day spent with him was going to be the best day for me. Just being near him ghost or not was wonderful, there was nothing like the feeling of just lying there with him." Bella said, she looked down at Henrik and smiled, she removed a stray hair that had fallen on his face.

"When we were younger and still human, Henrik had told me he was going to find his soul mate and live forever with her in a big castle and have everything he ever wanted and be looked as the luckiest man on Earth for all the good fortune he had. He was no older than the age of 8, so I thought this was just his imagination and with mother and Rebekah telling him all these stories about true love had gotten to him. As he grew his wishes changed, but the one thing that remained constant was that he was going to find his true love like the characters in the stories. When he died, I was the one that held him as he gave his last breath. Over the years I used to think about what Henrik's life would've been like had he lived, and I realized I wanted him to find this love he believed he was destined for. I never thought it would've been true. In this family Bella, love and other emotions, they're looked upon as a weaknesses as something to use against you in moment of weakness. None of my siblings have ever experienced something like you have with Henrik, none of us have been lucky enough. You'd make a good edition to the Mikaelson family Bella." Klaus said his face never changing from the expressionless mask it always wore, but Bella knew that what he was saying was true.

Bella nodded, "He loves you, you know. More than his other siblings, he said you were the only one to truly keep his memory alive over the years, the only one who continued to care for him through the centuries. After he came back, and he helped me attempt to control my little fish problem, his immediate plan was getting a hold of you. He said that no matter what he wanted you to be a part of his life once again. He was convinced that if anyone were to help him, to truly support him and stay loyal to him it would be you. He's happy to have you back in his life again, I believe it reminds him of his past, of what it felt like to be a Mikaelson."

Klaus sighed, he rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't understand why he could so easily forgive me for causing his death. I took him out into those woods that night, I told him we wouldn't get hurt. I couldn't protect him like I was supposed to."

"Henri talks to me about everything, including his past. He never blamed you for his death, there have been times he's told me he resents all of you, but it's only because you got to live, but he never blamed you for his death. He knew that there was nothing you could have done to save him, it was out of your hands. Forgiving someone isn't something easy, but Henri didn't forgive you for anything, because there was nothing to forgive you for in the first place. Don't beat yourself up for something you didn't have control over, and that he doesn't blame you for." Bella said.

-Page Break-

"This seems to be taking longer than it should," Bella said, as she looked at Henrik who was still motionless.

"You should move away from the bed," Klaus warned Bella as he knew his bother could spontaneously wake up at any moment, "Waking up means a strong hunger for blood, and your blood is extraordinarily strong. Henrik could lose his control and accidently bite you, and I think that'll be something he'll regret."

"I'll move when he's closer to waking up," Bella replied looking at Henrik, she didn't want to leave his side, not until she knew he was going to be okay.

"Wouldn't your father be curious as to where you are?" Klaus asked Bella changing the subject to something he was honestly curious about.

"He's at work, I only really see him on the weekend anymore. He's chief of police here, and he's kind of busy." Bella replied with a slight shrug, knowing when things died down in Seattle Charlie would be back to his regular schedule.

"Yes, because this town is just running with criminals," Klaus remarked with a smirk.

Bella laughed, "He's helping out with a few murders that have been occurring in Seattle, they've been getting close to Forks, and they're hoping to catch whoever is responsible before it gets too dangerous here in Forks."

Klaus sighed, as Henrik began to move he stood up and Bella did the same. Klaus moved and stood in front of Bella, "If he goes to attack you, I want you to get out of the room. Like I mentioned your blood is stronger than any other blood, and Henrik is going to wake up with a strong craving for blood."

Bella nodded, "He won't attack me." Klaus turned to her and gave her a look saying she was being naïve. "I get it, my blood smells amazing and it draws in vampires, but this is Henri we're talking about, my other half, he wouldn't do anything to put me in danger."

"You always have to be careful Bella," Klaus told her with a serious look on his face, "Never take risks that can put your life in danger."

Bella sighed, she took his advice knowing this was coming from the man who has been out running his father for close to a thousand years. "Alright." Bella stood with Klaus as Henrik began to move around on the bed. He was beginning to wake up. Klaus stood slightly in front of Bella making sure that Henrik couldn't hurt her, he knew his brother would greatly regret hurting Bella.

Henrik's eyes began to twitch open. Bella looked on in anticipation waiting to see Henrik awaken. Henrik groaned and his hands began to rub his eyes awake, "It feels horrible to die, I wouldn't recommend it." Henrik said as he sat up on the bed, his eyes adjusting to their new strength as he looked upon the room. His eyes settled on Bella who was standing behind Klaus. "You can step away from Bella, I don't feel like biting her. "

"Can never be too sure," Klaus replied not moving his stance, Bella understood the hunger could come at any moment and it could overwhelm Henrik.

"You should go out for your first hunt, you need blood in order to finish the transition Henri," Bella said looking at Henrik with a slight smile as she saw he was awake.

"You're right, will you stay here until I get back," Henrik asked looking at Bella.

Bella nodded, "I'll be waiting."

"Come on little brother, let's go get you your first meal," Klaus said moving forward slightly, Henrik nodded, he got off the bed and placed his shoes on. He stood up and ran past Klaus and to Bella. He hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

"Stay safe, we'll return soon," Henrik said with a smile, Bella returned the smile with a nod and watched Henrik leave behind Klaus, but not before he heard Klaus's words to make herself at home.

-Page Break-

"Is it always going to feel this intense," Henrik asked his brother as they walked through the streets of Seattle looking for Henrik's meal. Klaus wanted to make sure that if his brother killed a person it wouldn't be too big of news. "Everything just feels so strange."

Klaus smiled at the face his brother was making, his senses were heightened, and he was beginning to feel what being an original felt like. "What you're feeling will go away soon. It's just your body trying to adjust to its new capability. It should settle down after you feed and your body has what it needs."

Henrik nodded, "Everything just feels strange. Was it like this for you?"

"Yes, the blood lust was uncontrollable, but at the time we didn't know what was happening, what to do, and mother was being no help at all." Klaus said with a shake of his head, the memory of his mother coming back to him as he spoke about her out loud. Her face of betrayal as he stabbed his hand through her chest and pulled out her heart. His guilt was beginning to build inside him as he thought about the memory of killing his mother, he turned to Henrik and saw he was also deep in thought. "Henrik, about our mother… I"

"Killed her? I was there when you did it," Henrik admitted with a sigh, "Don't waste your breath apologizing, she took something from you. She didn't have the right to that, let alone claim you were a monster because the witches from the other side were threatening to remove her magic. I'll admit that the way in which you killed her was a bit gruesome, but she did deserve to die nonetheless."

"You're not upset that I killed our mother?" Klaus asked surprised how easy his brother was taking this.

"When you're on the other side, you see and hear more than you're supposed to when you're alive," Henrik said looking at his brother, "Our mother was no longer the kind loving mother she once was. She was planning on killing you all the day you killed her. She saw the curse she had put on you was only making you angrier so she drew up a plan to kill all of you, all except Mikael who she wanted to keep alive because she wanted to be with him for eternity. Our mother stopped being our mother the moment she created the immortality spell."

"Do the witches on the other side know you're alive, that you're an original now?" Klaus asked out of curiosity.

"No, I masked my power, to them I'm just another vampire, and Bella is just a regular human. The spell of an original, I gave it small change and I figured out how to keep my magic. I placed a spell on me and Bella, the spirits won't be able to notice what we are we're masked from our true identities." Henrik said.

"You kept your magic?" Klaus asked surprised, believing that wasn't possible.

Henrik nodded, "As security, there could come a day when being an original won't be enough, and I want to be prepared. Besides, now when you find the doppelganger, I can help you break your curse. You know, now you're not the only hybrid anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked, looking at his younger brother with confusion in his eyes.

"I'm now part Warlock, part vampire. Belle will be part mermaid part vampire, we're hybrids." Henrik said with a grin.

Klaus chuckled, "I hadn't thought of it." Klaus smiled internally, at the thought of not being the only hybrid alive.

"So where are we going to get this meal of mine?" Henrik asked the hunger finally beginning to take over his senses.

"To a more populated area were you'll choose your prey and then compel them to forget you ever took a bite out of them," Klaus said.

"I never really asked, but what do you think of Bella?" Henrik asked with a large amount of curiosity, knowing his brother for the first time spent time with Bella alone.

"She's kind," Klaus responded, "She's perfect for you Henrik, and I believe she'll do as much for you as you would do for her. You couldn't have gotten someone better as a soul mate. She'll be a good addition to the Mikaelson family one day." Klaus honestly thought the young girl was the perfect match for his brother, and her caring nature was something he wasn't used to, but enjoyed being around it. It was refreshing to know that not everyone hated him at first sight.

Henrik nodded with a grin, he spotted his first meal, it was an older looking male. Klaus instructed him what to do and watched as his brother left after his meal. Klaus stayed a few feet behind, but made sure he was close enough that he could help if Henrik needed it. He watched his brother lead the man into a dark alley and compelled him to stay silent. Klaus stayed close and saw his brother sink his teeth into the man's neck.

Henrik pulled back from the man's neck before he took too much blood. He compelled him to leave and if anyone asked he had been attacked by an animal. "My transition is complete."

"Congratulations brother, you're an original," Klaus said with a proud smirk on his face as he looked at his now strong brother. Memories of him in the past flashed through his mind as he looked at his brother, and he couldn't believe the man his brother had become.

"Come on, let's go home," Henrik said, Klaus was startled, Henrik had said home. Home, his new home was with him, and alongside Bella. Klaus smiled, he was happy to have been given the chance to be a part of Henrik's life.

-Page Break-

Henrik and Klaus arrived home to find a sleeping Bella on the couch, the soft music of the ending credits of a movie playing in the background. Bella was lying down with a blanket she had taken from Henrik's room.

Henrik smiled, "She always does this, she falls asleep before the ending of a movie and then when she wakes up, she'll watch it were she left off. I should get her home before Charlie gets home." Henrik kneeled down in front of the couch.

"Here," Klaus said throwing Henrik a set of car keys.

"What's this?" Henrik said not recognizing to which car the keys belonged to.

"That's your car," Klaus said with a shrug, "I figured you couldn't be walking around everywhere, so I got you that car. It's in your name, and it has everything you need inside. I'd check the glove compartment before tomorrow morning. I'll be in my study if you need me. Be careful."

Henrik looked after his brother, he shook his head and went back to Bella. Slowly and carefully, he picked her up in his arms making sure not to wake her. He walked to the garage and looked around waiting to spot the new car Klaus had gotten him. Finally his eyes rested on a black f60 enzo. He laughed lightly, only his brother would choose to get this car in the small town of Forks, he was going to stick out like a sore thumb, but he shrugged it off. Klaus was doing it to be a good brother. Henrik carefully put Bella in the passenger seat and pulled out of the garage. He drove to Bella's home slowly enjoying his new car.

Halfway through the ride Bella woke up, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home, you fell asleep on the couch," Henrik said smiling at Bella, her eyes were still closed, but she had shifted in her seat to face him as she lay on her side.

"Who's car is this?" Bella asked blinking her eyes open.

"It's mine, it was a gift from my brother," Henrik said, he knew Bella wouldn't be up for long, the sleep was beginning to take over

Bella smiled, "It's a nice car Henri. Do you like it?"

"I do," Henrik replied being able to hear Bella's heart he knew she was falling back asleep. He smiled as he heard her mumble his name in her sleep.

Pulling into her driveway Henrik sighed as he realized that Charlie still wasn't home, he wouldn't leave Bella alone in the house, he would leave when Charlie got home.

"Belle, I need you to invite me in," Henrik whispered into Bella's ear as he stood in front of her front door, the invisible barrier preventing him from entering the small home.

"Come in," Bella mumbled still partly asleep chuckling slightly he carried Bella to her room and set her down on her bed.

"Belle sweetheart, wake up and change into your pajamas." Henrik whispered into Bella's ear as he tried to get her to wake up.

Bella's eyes open and she looked around the room, "Are you going to stay the night?"

"Just until Charlie get homes, I'll be back in the morning to take you to school," Henrik said with a smile, "I'm going to go move the car down the street I'll be back shortly."

Bella nodded and stood up, she kissed Henrik before he left and headed to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

-Page Break-

Henrik parked his car far enough away that Charlie wouldn't notice it around when he drove home. Henrik was about to get out of the car when he remembered what his brother had told him. He reached over and unlocked the glove compartment, inside was a large envelope. Henrik looked at the envelope and on the top in Klaus's scribbled writing it said.

I figured you'd want to experience as much modern human life as you could, so I got you this – K

Henrik ripped the envelope open and poured out the contents out on his passenger seat. Inside were several documents, ID's birth certificates, and everything else he would need, but what caught Henrik's attention was the Forks High envelope. There was a sticky note on it with Klaus's handwriting.

Because you probably want to spend as much time as you can with Bella, and begin to learn I enrolled you in school. You start tomorrow. – K

Henrik grinned and pulled out the contents of the envelope. Inside there was his past academic records, and as he looked through Henrik noticed Klaus had put himself as his guardian, and he smiled. Klaus truly was his guardian. Pulling out his schedule he noticed there was a second one attached to his and it belonged to Bella. He saw he had almost every class with her except for the few after lunch he didn't have with her. Henrik smiled, he was going to be able to go to school with Bella. He put all the contents back in the envelope and ran back to Bella's house he was going to surprise her tomorrow by going to school with her.

-Page Break-

Henrik pulled into Bella's driveway, and parked his car before getting out of the car. Being polite he knocked on the door instead of just entering. After a few minutes he could hear the soft sound of Bella's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Henri!" Bella said answering the door, she gave him a tight hug and let him inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm driving you to school today," Henrik replied with a smirk, "I'm guessing you forgot from your half asleep state at the time."

Bella smiled, "Sorry, I just got tired, so what are your plans for today? Brother bonding time?"

Henrik shook his head no, "That's for another day. Nik has some witchy business to attend to in Seattle today, and seeing as no one knows I'm alive yet, I can't exactly tag along."

Bella nodded, "Want breakfast?"

"No, but you should eat," Henrik said, "School meals are horrible." Henrik smiled as Bella grimaced at the memory of the school meals.

"Right, I'll eat right after I get dressed," Bella said running back up the stairs.

Henrik nodded, they had 30 minutes until they had to leave. "I'll make you breakfast." Henrik called out. He quickly made Bella scrambled eggs and bacon. He set it on the kitchen counter as Bella came hopping down the stairs buttoning up the last of her shirt.

"Smells great," Bella said with a smile, she kissed Henrik before digging into her breakfast. Henrik told her about his first hunt while she ate and him still being able to retain his magic.

Pulling into the school parking lot Henrik parked his car were Bella's truck usually went. Before opening the door Bella looked at Henrik in confusion on why he had parked, "Why did you park?"

Henrik smirked and reached into the back seat pulling out his backpack, "Because I'm going to school Belle."

Bella sat in confusion until she saw Henrik opening the car door for her. Bella got out and instantly blushed as all eyes were on her and Henrik. She pulled her backpack over her shoulder and felt Henrik put his arm around her waist. All nerves disappeared as Bella walked with Henrik into school.

"We're being stared at," Bella said as she put her things away in her locker which was conveniently beside Henrik's.

Henrik grinned and pecked Bella on the cheek, "It'll pass I promise." Henrik knew Bella wasn't embarrassed to be seen with him, she just didn't like all the attention to be on her.

"Hey Bella," Angela said coming up to the young couple.

"Hey Ang," Bella replied with a polite smile, "Angela, this is Henrik, Henrik this is my friend Angela."

"Nice to meet you Angela," Henrik said with a polite smile.

Angela nodded, "You too Henrik, that's an unusual name. I've never heard it before."

"It's an old family name," Henrik replied.

"I don't mean to be nosey, but I'm seriously curious about this. Are you guys together?" Angela asked looking between Henrik and Bella.

Henrik smiled widely as Bella answered, "Yes we are."

Angela grinned, "That's great, I'm happy for you guys. I'm especially happy to see Jessica's face on this when she finds out."

Bella laughed, "Can't wait until this gets around, I'll see you later Ang, we have to get to class."

"Alright Bella," Angela said, "It was nice meeting you Henrik."

Henrik closed Bella's locker and put his arm around her waist as they walked to class, all eyes rested on them as they walked to their class, but neither truly caring that they were being stared at. "She seemed nice." Henrik whispered to Bella.

"She is," Bella replied with a smile, "She's the nicest of them all. So what class do you have first?"

"We have the same schedule up until lunch." Henrik said with a smile as he led Bella to their first class.

-Page Break-

"I never knew school could be so painfully boring," Henrik complained as he stood behind Bella in the lunch line, "I think I might just drop out."

Bella laughed and handed Henrik a lunch tray, "I think you're being a little bit dramatic Henri."

Henrik smiled and shrugged, "Just a tad bit, but it's one of the reasons you love me."

"Who said I loved you," Bella teased as she walked with Henrik to an empty table.

"Who wouldn't love me, I'm adorable," Henrik replied with a smile as Bella laughed. He took the seat beside Bella and draped his arm over the back of her chair. Bella smiled she felt normal with Henrik being by her side, he truly was her other half. Angela appeared with Jessica Mike and Eric and they all took their seats at the table and welcomed Henrik.

"So where are you from?" Angela asked Henrik starting a casual conversation.

"I'm from Nevada," Henrik answered, at least that was what all the files Klaus had given him said.

"Did you just move here with your parents?" Jessica asked.

"No, I moved here with my older brother," Henrik replied, "We moved her about two to three weeks ago."

"How'd you meet Bella and how'd you two get together?" Jessica asked her voice was a mixture of jealousy and anger as he looked at the couple.

"We met when I first moved to town, Bella showed me around, and it just went from there," Henrik replied, he slightly tensed as he caught a scent in the air. He turned his head and his eyes landed on a table that seated four students, each with golden eyes, that Henrik knew belonged to the off breed. He put his arm around Bella moving her closer to his side, to every human it would like a simple act, but to the four vampires across the room it meant Bella was his, and he would protect her at all costs.

Henrik went back to casually chatting to the people around him while keeping an eye on the four off breeds at the other side of the room. They were also watching him with the same intensity. Henrik made sure Bella was safe with him while he kept an eye on the group of off breeds he wouldn't allow any danger to come to her.

Getting into his car with Bella, Henrik finally asked the question that's been on his mind since lunch, "Belle, the group of kids in the corner of the cafeteria who were they?"

"Those were the Cullens, I told you about them before, they're the ones that I somehow managed to get to hate me after a day," Bella said she was confused as to why Henrik would ask, "Is something wrong Henri?"

"They're not human Belle, they're off breeds," Henrik said, he started the car, and began to drive Bella home, he was going to talk to his brother about this.

Henrik got out of the car and opened Bella's door. He kissed her and pinned her against the car his hands were on her hips keeping her close to him. Pulling apart not wanting to be caught by her father in that position. Henrik rested his forehead against Bella's. "I love you Belle. I'll be back later, call me if you need anything."

Bella nodded, she kissed Henrik softly, "I love you too Henri." Bella left and got inside the house and began making dinner for Charlie.

-Page Break-

"I just have to rip them apart correct?" Henrik asked, he wanted to be prepared to take these half breeds on if they tried anything with Bella.

"Yes, it should be relatively easy because you're an original," Klaus said, trying to calm his brother, he didn't know this was how he would react when Bella was put in danger's way. "Go for the neck, rip it off, and make sure you burn it, fire has to touch the venom and then they're done."

Henrik nodded, "Thank you."

"Anytime, so besides planning the death of a coven, how was your day at school," Klaus asked sitting back down in his office chair in his study.

Henrik smiled, "Weirdly enough I enjoyed it. I enjoyed being able to do normal things with Belle. Thank you again for doing that for me, it means a lot to be able to have this experience with Belle."

"Glad to see you happy, do you have any plans for the future? At one point, you're going to have to leave this town behind," Klaus said. Henrik sat down on the chair across from his brother and thought for a second before answering. "I want to study something, go to college, is that strange?"

"No," Klaus said, he wanted his brother to have as many experiences as he could get and if he wanted to go to college than Klaus would stand by him. "But if you truly want to go to college, you have to begin to apply for admission. I'm sure we could also do a bit of compelling, but I'm guessing that you want to do it the old fashion way."

Henrik sighed, "You're probably right, so Nik what have you been doing all day?"

"Business, keeping track of Elijah, and painting," Klaus said.

"Where is he?" Henrik asked, right now he only trusted Niklaus to be around Bella and he worried about his other brother finding them.

"New York, he thinks I'm currently there," Klaus said, "I can contact him if you want."

Henrik shook his head no, "I love our siblings, but I don't trust any of them except you to be around Belle. Let him stay in the dark a bit longer, there's no reason for him to know that I'm alive."

Klaus nodded, he felt proud that his brother trusted him enough to be the only one around him and Bella.


	5. Meeting the Father

Author's Note

I have a question for you guys, do you want Edward to live or die? I already have his death planned out in my head, but I'm not sure if that's the way I wanted to go just yet, so leave a review and tell me what you think about Edward dying.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

"It's fine, I can drive myself to school Henri, I'll see you there," Bella said talking on the phone with Henrik, he had been running late. It was Friday and it was the end of his first week at school, but he had woken up late, so Bella had told him she'd meet him at school and much to his argument he had agreed to meet her there.

Bella drove to school and parked her truck in its usual spot. She got out, and as she closed the door to her truck Henrik appeared and parked his car on the empty spot beside Bella's truck. He smiled at her and walked up to her. "Good morning my beautiful Belle."

Bella smiled, "Good morning." Bella stood on her toes and kissed Henrik. "Feeling okay?"

"I feel fine, just forgot to get up this morning, nothing to worry about," Henrik said putting his arm around Bella, "Let's go inside, I don't want you to be late." Henrik led Bella inside, they only had a few minutes to get to class before they were considered tardy.

Henrik laughed as Bella gave him her spinach and took his fries, they were seated at the table with Angela and Jessica. Mike was far gone somewhere trying to get some random girl's attention. "Why did you choose Spinach?"

"I thought it looked alright, but tasting it, it was horrible." Bella said throwing a fry into her mouth. "Your fries taste so much better."

Henrik smiled, but his smile soon faded as he felt the stare of someone on Bella. He turned his head slowly and saw a new addition to the Cullen coven. His hair was a red-brown, and his eyes were trained on Bella, he hadn't even notice Henrik, his eyes and mind were solely on Bella, and Henrik couldn't stand that. He was becoming angry and he felt his vampire face popping up. Bella noticed Henrik's sudden change in mood and patted his leg, Henrik took a deep breath and returned to the conversation at the table. He kept glancing over at the off –breed that was still staring intently at Bella, but kept his anger in check, he was beyond prepared to protect Bella at any costs.

-Page Break-

Bella walked by herself to her truck, she took out her book and her IPod and leaned against her truck waiting for Henrik to appear. She had gotten so caught up in her book she hadn't heard the sound of the screeching tires against the pavement and the large van that was headed straight for her. Bella felt someone push her out of the way. Stunned she saw the van collide with her truck and the place where she once stood. She was only a few feet away as the two cars collided, a fragment of glass from the windshield flew and hit her in the arm. Bella didn't even register the pain as she looked at who had saved her, and sighed in relief.

"Henri," Bella sighed. Henrik had an arm around her waist and was holding her up.

"It's okay Belle, I've got you," Henrik said holding Bella up. The off-breed with the red hair was glaring at Henrik, and his eyes were filled with hunger as he stared upon Bella. The only problem was that Henrik couldn't understand what he hungered for. Bella's blood or Bella herself. Henrik felt Bella crumble in his arms, and he saw the glass in her arm and the blood that now stained her shirt. He knew Bella couldn't stand the sight of blood, she must've seen it and fainted. Henrik picked Bella up in his arms making sure not to hurt her as he adjusted her in his arms.

"Where are you taking her," Angela's voice said from behind him.

"I'm taking her to the hospital," Henrik said, "The shard of glass is in pretty deep and she's losing a lot of blood. By the time the paramedics make it Bella would've have lost a large amount of blood."

Angela nodded, "I'll make sure everyone knows you took her." Henrik nodded and put Bella carefully in the passenger seat. He was originally planning on just getting her in his car were he could discreetly give her his blood, but Angela had ruined that idea, so now he had to just get to the hospital. He threw his backpack and hers in the back and drove off. Henrik was grateful his brother had gotten him a fast car, he had made it to the hospital in minutes, driving well past the speed limit.

Henrik carried Bella inside and made sure that he stayed by her side. Henrik saw the doctor Bella was assigned, Dr. Carsile Cullen. He growled but gave the doctor a chance in the end. He watched as he stitched Bella up and made sure she was okay.

"I'll be back when she begins to wake up," Carsile said as he finished writing on Bella's clip board and was about to leave.

"How do you resist the blood? Your kind isn't really known for their control over their bloodlust," Henrik said to the doctor stopping him before he could leave the room.

"My kind?" Carsile asked, he was startle by the question.

"Yes, the vampires who's skin is as cold as ice, who's eyes represent their diet, your kind," Henrik said.

"I'm guessing you're the traditional breed of vampires?" Carsile asked looking at Henrik, he certainly did fit the criteria of the traditional breed of vampires.

Henrik nodded, "Actually, I'm an Original, strongest of our kind."

Carsile nodded, and tensed at the possible danger this original posed. "I've been on the animal diet since I woke to this life. Human blood no longer has any effect on me."

Henrik nodded and didn't say anything else as Bella began to stir awake. Carsile saw Henrik's focus shift to Bella completely and he left. Henrik sat down on the chair besides Bella's bed and held her hand.

"Henri?" Bella asked as she woke up.

"I'm here Belle, how are you feeling?" Henrik asked as he looked at Bella. She smiled at him and looked at her stitched up arm.

"Did I faint?" Bella asked with a slight blush creeping up on her.

Henrik smiled, "Yes, you got stabbed with a piece of glass, and you were losing a lot of blood."

Bella nodded, "Charlie?"

"Hasn't showed up yet, but I figured he's on his way," Henrik said moving a stray strand of hair from Bella's face.

"Are you going to meet my father in a hospital?" Bella asked with a slight smile.

Henrik grinned, "I think your father would like to meet the person who saved his daughter's life."

"Right, thank you for getting me out of the way," Bella said with a sigh, the realization of almost dying was settling in. Bella's heart began beating faster, and it looked as though she was having an anxiety attack. Henrik stood up and sat down next to Bella on the bed, he put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"Just breathe Belle," Henrik said stroking Bella's back to help calm her, "Everything's okay Belle, you're okay."

Bella calmed and lay her head on Henrik's shoulder, "I almost died." Bella whispered.

"I'll never let you get hurt Belle," Henrik said, he kissed the top of her head and held her tighter to him. "You're truck though, I'm positive there's no bringing it back."

Bella laughed, "You can't even sound remotely sad about it?"

Henrik chuckled lightly, "I'm actually quite glad that death trap is gone."

Bella laughed, "You're not supposed to talk Ill about the dead!"

Henrik smiled, "It's just a car Belle."

"No, it was my car." Bella paused a thought entering her mind as she looked at the stitches on her arm. "Henrik, why didn't you just give me your blood," Bella asked.

"Because Angela had appeared, and asked where I was taking you. It would take too long to compel her, along with anyone who saw that glass in your arm, so I opted to taking you to the hospital. Do you want my blood now?" Henrik asked.

Bella shook her head, "No, it doesn't hurt too much I think I'll be fine, but thank you for the offer."

"Bells?" Charlie asked pushing through the white curtain and looking at Bella who had now sat up Henrik stood up as well, "Who are you?"

"Dad, this is Henrik, Henri, this is Charlie my dad," Bella said introducing the two to each other even though Henrik had seen her father dozens of time.

"It's nice to meet you sir," Henrik said holding his hand out, Charlie shook the boy's hand. He had run into Angela earlier and she had told him a boy named Henrik had pushed Bella out of the way from the van saving her life, and had driven her to the hospital before she lost too much blood.

"How do you two know each other?" Charlie asked Bella.

"Henrik moved to town a few weeks ago, and I've been showing him around. We're actually dating," Bella said to her father, hoping he wouldn't over react to her and Henrik's relationship.

Charlie looked to the boy and was about to argue their dating but Carsile walked in before he could say anything more on the subject.

"Isabella, it's good to see you awake," Carsile said, "How are you feeling?"

"Bella, I don't like being called Isabella," Bella said correcting Carsile, "And I'm feeling much better, thanks for stitching me up."

"Anything for the chief's daughter, you're actually quite lucky, my children tell me that this young man pulled you out of the way just in time," Carsile said checking everything over.

Bella nodded and smiled at Henrik, "I am, who knows what would've happened if Henri hadn't pushed me out of the way."

"We got all the glass out, so you should be just fine," Carsile said, "I'm sure I can have you out of here in no time."

"Thank you doctor," Bella said as Carsile left, she looked at her father who was glaring at Henrik who was watching Carsile leave not completely trusting the off breed vampire. Henrik felt Charlie's glare and figured it was his time to leave. He didn't like the idea of leaving Bella, but he knew she needed to spend some time with her father. Henrik walked up to Bella and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later Belle," Henrik said with a smile, "It was nice meeting you Chief Swan." Henrik shook Charlie's hand before he left.

"You have a boyfriend Bella?" Charlie said after Henrik had left, "I have to find this out in the hospital!"

Bella smiled, "I would've told you sooner, but there was never any time I could talk to you for more than a few minutes. Look dad, I really like Henrik, and we've been dating since he moved to town, don't judge him before you even get to know him. You have Saturday off, and you'll probably be back from fishing by dinner time, why don't I invite Henrik over for dinner?"

"What about his parents," Charlie questioned, "I'd like to meet them."

"Henrik doesn't live with his parents. His older brother is his guardian." Bella said.

Charlie groaned, and rubbed his face tiredly, "Couldn't you date until you were 30 Bells, give your old man a break."

Bella laughed, "He saved my life dad. He pushed me out of the way, he got me to the hospital before I could bleed to death. He's a good guy died, one of the best, you can't deny that."

Charlie sighed, knowing his daughter had a good point, "Alright, I'll give him a chance kiddo, and you should call your mother, she's worried about you."

Bella groaned, "You called her?"

"She's your mother, I had to call her," Charlie said, "So tell me about this kid."

Bella smiled, and began talking to her dad telling him everything she could about Henrik. Charlie couldn't help but notice the gleam in Bella's eyes as she spoke about Henrik.

-Page Break-

Henrik entered his home and headed straight for his brother's study knowing he was going to be in there. Henrik didn't bother knocking knowing Klaus probably heard him coming towards his study.

"What happened to Bella?" Klaus asked as Henrik stepped in, he put his sketch book down and looked at his brother.

Henrik looked confused, "How did you know there was something wrong with Bella?"

"You have her blood on your shirt. Did you forget Bella's blood is stronger than regular humans?" Klaus said as he looked at his brother waiting for the answer.

"There was a car accident at the school. Bella's truck got hit by a van, and I barely managed to get her out of the way before she was hit. A piece of glass stabbed her in the arm, and she was losing a lot of blood, and since Bella can't stand the sight of blood she fainted and I ended up taking her to the hospital. She has a few stitches but she should be released later today. Her truck on the other hand didn't make it through the crash." Henrik said smiling, he hated that truck, it was unreliable and Bella could get hurt driving it, so he was more than happy to finally see it gone.

"The old piece of scrap metal she had? It's finally gone?" Klaus asked having seen the truck Bella drove before.

Henrik nodded, "The van crashed into it, there's no possible way it made it through."

"How is Bella doing, did you give her your blood to heal?" Klaus asked, "And why are you here and not with her?"

"She's fine, she woke up not too long ago, and no I didn't give her my blood. I was interrupted and if I took the time to compel everyone who saw the wound on Bella's arm, I'm sure Belle would've lost too much blood. Not to mention those damn off breeds would've attacked, and although I would love to tear them apart, I can't exactly do that with a bunch of humans everywhere." Henrik said shaking his head remembering the way Edward had been staring at Bella, "I would've stayed at the hospital with her but her father arrived, and I thought it was best if I left him with her. I doubt he'd understand the whole I'm her soul mate I should be here speech, he'd take it as teen love and just as a joke. Although, I do think I won some points with him for saving Bella"

Klaus smiled at his younger brother, "You're right, a speech about the two of you being soul mates would've made you look crazy."

Henrik laughed, "He would've forbidden me from seeing Bella, and can you imagine how hard it would be to keep a relationship a secret in this town? I really would've preferred to meet him on a day when his daughter wasn't almost hit by a van." Henrik paused and took in a deep breath, "I have to feed, want to come with me?"

Klaus nodded, "Sure, I could use a quick meal." Klaus headed out with his brother to Seattle to find themselves humans they could feed off of.

Henrik told his brother about the two off breeds he met that day, and the strange way the red haired one was staring at Bella.

"You're going to have to be careful Henrik," Klaus said, "I've been a vampire for centuries and I have excellent control, and Bella's blood still tempts me. Her scent is strong, and it calls to other vampires, these off breeds have little to no control over their lust. They could easily snap at the scent of Bella's blood and attack. I think it's time you talk to Bella about her transition, she should be able to fend for herself in case someone tries to attack her."

Henrik sighed knowing his brother was right, he would talk to Bella about it soon, she deserved a chance to protect herself, and if Henrik hadn't pushed her out of the way she could've died. "You're like an old man giving me advice." Henrik said as they made their way back home. "I think a long white beard would be great for you."

Klaus chuckled, "No, I'd look ridiculous, and if anyone in the Mikaelson family deserves a white beard it would have to be Elijah and his abnormally high morals."

-Page Break-

Henrik cut up the vegetables as Bella prepared the meat, "You shouldn't be doing this Belle your arm is still healing, if you want to cook, you'll have to take my blood."

"It's fine, It's not like I'm doing anything tiring, I can cook Henri, I don't need you blood to do this," Bella said, but she was lying her arm was killing her, but she couldn't stomach drinking blood, the just the idea was making her nauseous. Henrik saw the slight twitch of pain come across her face and sighed. He stopped his cutting and picked Bella up, he set her down on the counter beside where he was cutting.

"Stay seated, I'll cook," Henrik said, he was leaving no room for argument, he handed Bella a half a carrot to chew on and continued to cut the vegetables Bella had been planning on steaming.

"You know, when someone is invited to another's house, it's usually customary that they're not the ones cooking the meal," Bella said with a smile.

Henrik laughed, "It's also customary for the host not to be in pain while cooking. Besides, I don't want any of your stitches to accidently end up in the food."

Bella laughed, "There's no way my stitches could end up in the food! You're over exaggerating."

"Anything is possible with you Belle," Henrik said with a smirk, "I cook faster anyway, you know with super speed and everything."

"Show off!" Bella accused with a smile, she paused and a thought poked into her mind, "Henri, when am I going to transition?"

Henrik looked at Bella, he was planning on talking to her about that, but not until sometime after the dinner. He put the knife down and stood in front of her as she sat on the counter. "Whenever you're ready to Belle, I'll happily make you into a vampire. I want you to be able to protect yourself against anything and I would wish you to transition as soon as possible, but I want you to be ready when you do. This is your choice to make Belle, and I'll stand by whatever you choose."

Bella smiled, she leaned down and kissed Henrik, "I want to do it soon, the accident was a bit of a wakeup call, I want to spend my forever with you, and with me still being weak I can get hurt or worst at any moment. I want to transition soon, start my forever with you. Can we do it next week?"

Henrik grinned, he was more than happy to have Bella transition to not have to worry about her being hurt so easily. "Next week it is," Henrik kissed Bella heatedly but pulled back when he remembered he had a meal to finish.

Charlie parked the cruiser, and saw the expensive car in his driveway and expected it belonged to Bella's date. He rolled his eyes at the expensive car, in his mind this boy was someone who was snooty and spoiled, but most importantly the wrong choice for his daughter. He walked into the home and heard Bella's laughter fill the small home. He walked into the kitchen, he saw Bella sitting on the counter, while Henrik cooked He was making jokes and making Bella laugh as he finished making their meal.

Bella laughed again, "Are you sure you can handle making the gravy?"

"I'm positive, it doesn't look too hard," Henrik said looking at the instructions, he gave up on trying to understand them and looked at Bella, "Just tell me what to do."

"Why don't I just do it," Bella said with a smile.

"Nope, stay on the counter, your arm still isn't healed," Henrik said with a smile, "I'll just wing it."

"No, don't do that, you're going to mess it up," Bella said with a smile.

"How's it going Bells," Charlie said entering the kitchen.

"Hey dad," Bella said with a smile, "We're almost done, it shouldn't take too long to finish up."

"Hello sir," Henrik said with a smile to Charlie.

"Hi, well, I'm going to put this in the freezer in the basement, I'll be right back," Charlie said leaving taking his catch of the day with him.

Henrik laughed when he knew Charlie was out of hearing range, "Your father hates me."

"My dad hates any boy near me, he'll lighten up, just needs time," Bella said returning to instructing Henrik how to finish up the gravy for the mash potatoes.

Bella sat at the table across from Henrik, her dad sitting beside her.

"This is good dinner Bells," Charlie said.

Bella smiled, "I actually didn't cook it dad Henrik did."

"I've never heard a name like that," Charlie said, "Where'd it come from Henrik?"

"It's a family name," Henrik said, "My mother wanted something special to name me."

"And what happened to your parents Henrik?" Charlie asked as he ate.

Henrik stiffened, but remembered what all the paperwork had said, "They were very abusive towards my brother and me, so a few years ago when my brother turned 18, he filed for custody for me, and my parents are behind bars for child endangerment and abuse. I've been living with my brother since I was 13."

"What does your brother work in?" Charlie asked wondering how they could afford such a car if it was just the two of them.

"My brother is wise with stocks and such, we had some money saved up from over the years and we invested it. From that we partnered in a few businesses here and there, and we've been making a living for ourselves." Henrik said.

Charlie nodded, "And how old is your brother."

"Niklaus is 23 sir," Henrik said with a smile. Charlie continued to ask Henrik every question he could think of. The dinner had turned out to be more of an interrogation. Charlie wanted to know this boy, and see if he was in the slightest the match for his only daughter.

"We'll clean up dad," Bella said as dinner finished, "You can go ahead and go to the living room."

Charlie looked between the two but nodded and left to the living room.

"It wasn't as bad as I expected, I imagine that's how being interrogated by police feels like?" Henrik asked as he quickly picked up all the plates not giving Bella the time to do it.

Bella laughed, "I think real police interrogations are less civil."

Henrik smiled, "So what do you think, does father approve of your soul mate?"

"I think he's getting there, I mean I doubt he could ever hate the person who saved his daughter's life," Bella replied she stood in the kitchen ready to do the dishes, but Henrik once again lifted her and placed her on the counter beside the sink. Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt he began to wash the dishes, "The cooking I can understand, but I think I'm more than capable of cleaning the dishes Henri."

"Just let me do this," Henrik said with a grin, "How about you dry them?"

Bella smiled, she knew this was as close as she would get to cleaning. "So what's Klaus doing today?"

"He's doing some house renovations, there's this empty building in the back of the house, I think it's supposed to be guest house, but I'm not sure what he's doing in there. He's really enjoying renovating the place, and since the main house is practically flawless he moved on to the guest house." Henrik said with a shrug.

"Henri, when I transition is it going to hurt," Bella asked.

"No, I'll make sure you don't hurt at all," Henrik promised with a reassuring smile.

Bella nodded, she felt a tingling in her legs and looked to Henrik shocked, "Henri! I think my body is reacting to the water. I think I'm going to grow my tail!" Bella said with panic as her legs began to tingle more intensely. Henrik let the water run, he picked Bella up he moved quicker than Charlie could see and had Bella in her room.

"Just stay here until you feel the tingling disappear, I'll keep your dad company okay?" Henrik said.

Bella nodded and her tail appeared, Bella tried moving further onto the bed so she didn't fall from the weight of the tail. Henrik picked her up and moved her to the center of the bed, her tail falling over the end of the bed. Bella looked at Henrik sympathetically that this had happened

"Don't worry about it, I'll just tell your dad you had a bit of an accident and came up here to clean up," Henrik said with a smile he kissed Bella's forehead, "I should get downstairs before he gets suspicious. Just say my name if you need anything okay?"

Bella nodded, "Sorry."

Henrik smiled, "This just gives me more time to spend with your dad." Bella laughed lightly and watched Henrik leave back down the stairs. She sunk back into the bed and tried to will her tail to go away. She loved being a mermaids, but at times it seems that her tail had a mind of its own and she just couldn't control it.

Henrik finished with the dishes quickly and headed to the living room, he sat on the couch while Charlie sat in his trusty recliner.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie asked the young boy seeing his daughter was nowhere to be found.

"She dropped some food on herself, and she went to clean herself up," Henrik said knowing this was a far better excuse than saying she was sick.

Charlie nodded and stayed silent he kept his attention on the game. Henrik knew it would only be a matter of time before Charlie talked to him about Bella. Minutes passed and Henrik stayed silent, waiting for the older man to say something, to finally get what was on his mind off his chest.

"Bella's my only daughter," Charlie said, "And all a father wants for their daughter is for them to be happy and she seems to be happy around you, but if you dare hurt her I'll make sure you regret it."

Henrik nodded, "I don't plan on hurting Bella. I care about your daughter, more than you can imagine. I know that you probably believe that it's just a phase that in a few months Bella and I will separate and that will be the last you hear from me, but I can tell you that you're wrong. I've never cared for someone as much as I care for Bella, she's my closest friend and I know that I'm hers. We've might've only met a few weeks ago sir, but Bella has become a large part of my life and I don't think that's ever going to change."

"How do you know two months from now you won't get tired of Bella and leave her?" Charlie asked as he looked Henrik in the eyes.

"I can see a future with her sir," Henrik said, "I doubt many people my age can say that about their own future, but I can see something special with Bella. All I want for Bella to be happy, and as long as she's happy being with me I'll be with her."

Charlie nodded, "What about college?"

"Bella wants to study English she wants to go into writing, and I support her in her dreams, I always will. Right now, I haven't decide exactly what I wanted to do, but I've applied everywhere, and I'll choose the closest one to where ever Bella goes." Henrik said hoping his answers were good enough for Charlie, he knew it would kill Bella if her father didn't approve of him, her soul mate.

"And what does your brother think of you dating," Charlie asked.

"He's met Bella, he thinks she's great, and is happy for us both," Henrik replied, Bella came in and sat next to Henrik. "Did you get all cleaned up?" Henrik asked Bella as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I hope I didn't take too long, so what are we watching," Bella said as she looked at the TV. Screen.

"A football game I think," Henrik whispered back.

Bella smiled and watched the game, everyone was silent, but it wasn't too awkward between the three of them in the silence. Bella had rested her head on Henrik's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around Bella's shoulders. Charlie looked at the two from the corner of his eyes, he watched Henrik answer the question Bella would ask about the game. They went together so easily. Turning his attention back to the game Charlie knew this boy was a good match for his daughter.

Henrik looked to Charlie, he was about to go home, "It was nice meeting you sir."

"Call me Charlie," Charlie said with a nod, this was his way of giving approval.

Bella smiled, "I'm going to walk Henri out dad I'll be right back." Bella went to the kitchen quickly and grabbed a wrapped plate before she walked Henrik out. Henrik stood leaned against the door of his car.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the plate.

Bella smiled, "I figured Klaus might get hungry, so I made him this plate for you to take to him."

Henrik smiled, "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Bella nodded, "Sounds great. As much as I would like to stay here with you, I'm betting Charlie is becoming suspicious." Bella leaned up and kissed Henrik, "I love you."

Henrik smiled, "I love you too Belle. If you need anything, call me okay?"

Bella nodded, "I will." Bella kissed Henrik again and let him get into his car. She waved at him and walked back inside the house.

Henrik walked inside his home, he heard music playing, and knew Klaus was in the middle of constructing something in the guest house. Henrik walked with the plate of food into the guest house. He knocked loud enough to get his brother's attention.

"Your back," Klaus said taking off his safety glasses.

Henrik nodded, "I'm positive I got his approval." Henrik looked around he saw a large part of the ground was covered by a black tarp, "What are you planning on building?"

"It's for Bella," Klaus responded.

Henrik looked at Klaus with a raised eyebrow, "Belle?"

"It's an indoor pool, I figured she couldn't really move around well in a bath tub, and seeing as going out in public would be too dangerous for her, I thought an indoor pool would be the best thing to do with this empty building," Klaus said.

Henrik nodded, "Well, stop working Bella sent you food, she figured you'd be hungry." Henrik said handing Klaus the plate, "And I am proud to state that I cooked this myself."

Klaus laughed and took the plate, "Let's see how good you are at cooking." They walked back into the main home and sat down in the kitchen Klaus ate while Henrik told him about the dinner.

"So you told him I did stocks?" Klaus asked.

Henrik nodded, "Wasn't that what was in the file?"

"I don't know, I didn't actually read the whole paper work, but now that you mention it, I probably should," Klaus said.

"It'll probably be the best idea," Henrik said with a smile.


	6. Stupid Off-Breed

Author's Note

New Chapter! Anyway, I have some questions for you guys.

When I kill Edward, should it be painful or just straight to the point.

Should the rest of the Cullen's die also? I'm having trouble deciding on this, I just can't seem to make up my mind.

Tell me what you think ad I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Henrik pulled up to Bella's house on Monday morning. He parked his car and went to knock on the door.

"Come in Henri!" Bella yelled as she heard the knock on the door, she knew it couldn't be anyone but  
Henrik, "I'm upstairs!"

Henrik entered the house and rushed up the stairs, he found Bella in the bath tub, her tail sticking out.

Bella smiled sheepishly, "I had a bit of an accident. I can't get my tail to go away while I'm still wet, but I can't seem to pull myself out of the tub. Help me?"

Henrik smiled and picked Bella up, his shirt and jacket became soaked as he carried Bella to her room. He set her on the bed before he blurred away to the bathroom and grabbed two towels. He hand one to Bella and he used the other to help her dry off her tail. When he got all the water off her tail, he saw Bella was still dying off her hair. "You know if you dyed your hair red, you could really pull off the whole little mermaid look."

Bella laughed, "Her tail was green Henrik. Anyway, I'm seriously beginning to hate showering."

"You'll get the hang of it, don't worry Belle," Henrik walked back to the bathroom and got Bella's hair dryer, he plugged it in beside her bed and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Bella said setting the towel down and beginning to dry her hair. Henrik walked over to Bella and kissed her.

"I'll get you some breakfast," Henrik said, "You can work on getting that tail to disappear."

Bella smiled, "Thanks Henri."

"Anything for you Belle," Henrik said, he hurried down the stairs and made Bella a breakfast sandwich. He laughed as he heard her shout down to him her tail was gone.

"That's good to hear Belle," Henrik said as he saw her coming down the stairs.

"What if it rains? Controlling my tail is becoming increasingly harder," Bella said worried she would unknowingly give up her secret.

Henrik nodded, "If it rains and your tail begins to appear, I'll get you out of sight. I'll make sure you're okay. Most of the day your indoors and away from water, so you should be just fine."

Bella nodded praying Henrik was right, she took a seat and began to eat her sandwich, "I think you'll be happy to hear that my truck was sent to the junk yard."

Henrik smiled, "I am happy, I repeat, your truck was a death trap. Anyway, this just means I have a reason to be driving you everywhere."

Bella smiled, "You know, you're getting really good at cooking."

"Of course I am, I've been watching you do it for years," Henrik smiled, "Belle, these off breeds at school do you come in contact with any of them?"

"Not really, although I do have biology with one of them, his name is Edward, the one with the red-brown hair. He tried talking to me the other day, apologized for his behavior, but I ignored it completely. Why do you ask?" Bella asked setting her breakfast aside.

"Because I think that Edward might have a small crush on you, well you or your blood. I want you to be careful around him. I also want you take a bit of my blood every day, just in case he ever tries something and I'm not there to help you, or something like the van incident reoccurs and I can't get to you on time," Henrik said.

Bella met Henrik's eyes, "You want to make sure that if something happens and I die, I'd come back." Henrik nodded, Bella took in a deep breath and nodded, "Alright, I'll take your blood."

Henrik smiled at Bella, "I promise it won't be as awful as you're imagining."

Bella nodded, "I trust you on this." Henrik nodded and walked to stand behind Bella, he bit into his wrist and put it in front of her mouth, he kept a hand on her shoulder supporting her to do this. Bella grabbed his wrist and brought to his mouth, she began to drink his blood, and to his surprise she wasn't flinching away. Henrik enjoyed the feeling of her drinking from him and was sad to feel his wrist healing up.

"You know, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It actually tasted pretty good," Bella said as she cleaned her mouth off making sure she didn't have any blood leftover o her face.

Henrik smiled and kissed Bella's cheek, "Glad to know you like the taste of my blood Belle."

Bella smiled, "Do you ever want to drink from me? I mean drink my blood."

Henrik paused and moved to stand in front of Bella, he leaned over the counter and looked at her, "I'm a vampire Belle, and you're a very delicious smelling human, of course I do, but I will never do anything to hurt you. I love you too much to hurt you."

Bella smiled and took Henrik's hand in hers, "But what if I let you?"

Henrik was startled at her response, "Let me? As in let me drink from you willingly?"

Bella nodded, "Your bite isn't poisonous, so it won't hurt apart from the little feeling of your fangs cutting into my skin. I want you to know that I don't mind if you drink from me."

Henrik smiled, he moved back to stand behind Bella. He put an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him. He moved the hair around her neck, he let his fangs appear and he moved them down her neck. He felt her shiver, but knew she wasn't scared of him. His fangs retracted and he kissed her neck. "As much as I love the offer my Belle I'm not exactly hungry right now, and me drinking from you is something you should think about."

Bella smiled and leaned back in Henrik's arms. She looked up at him, "I have thought about this, I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't completely sure."

Henrik nodded and kissed Bella, "I have eternity to drink from you Belle, but right now we do have to go to school before we're both late, and that might look a bit suspicious to your father."

Bella nodded, "Alright, but we're not done talking about this."

Henrik chuckled and pulled Bella in for a hug, "I didn't say I was never going to drink from you, I'm sure I will, especially since you've given me permission, but I won't do it minutes before we have to go to school."

"So you will drink from me?" Bella asked.

"Is there a reason you want me to drink from you?" Henrik asked with a smirk, something he had picked up from his brother.

"I drank from you, I think it's only fair you drink from me," Bella replied with a smile, "Besides, I want to know what it feels like."

Henrik laughed, and grabbed Bella's backpack for her, "Alright Belle, I will drink from you I promise, just not right now."

Bella stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him, "Okay. We should get going."

"We should, but please Belle, be careful with those off breeds. Especially Edward, I don't like the way he stares at you," Henrik said his voice was laced with worry, he knew Edward could cause trouble for him and Bella.

Bella nodded, "I'm always careful."

-Page Break-

"Bella! I'm so sorry!" Tyler said coming up to Bella and Henrik as they got out of Henrik's car.

"Don't worry about it Tyler, I'm fine." Bella said as she walked passed him with Henrik, "Please tell me it's not going to be like that all day."

"It's not going to be like that all day," Henrik said, he paused and continued, "I think that's the first time I've ever lied to you."

Bella smiled, "Thanks, but if people keep asking me if I'm okay, how am I supposed to explain that my stitches have all healed up."

"You just explain that you didn't get any, or you just keep your arm covered, if worse comes to show, I can just compel someone to forget about it," Henrik replied as he carried Bella's backpack.

Bella went to reach for her backpack but Henrik pulled it out of her reach, Bella smiled, "I think I can pull off carrying my own backpack."

"I'm sure you can, but I want to do this for you, so let me, please?" Henrik said, looking at Bella with pleading eyes.

Bella laughed, "If your eyes got any bigger, you could be in a Disney movie."

"We could do a re-make of the little mermaid!" Henrik said with a grin.

Bella laughed, "My hair is not red!"

"I'm sure we can find you a pretty convincing wig to wear," Henrik replied with a smirk.

Bella shook her head, "There's no way I would do a Disney movie."

"Hey Bella, Hey Henrik," Angela said walking up to the couple in the hall, "How are you feeling Bella?"

"Much better Ang, thanks for asking," Bella replied with a smile.

"That's good, I'll see you guys in class," Angela said as she left, she waved and hurried off to class.

"We should probably get to class too," Bella said to Henrik. He nodded, but first he leaned down and kissed Bella. Pulling apart as they heard the warning bell ring, Bella smiled up at Henrik, "What was that for."

Henrik smiled, "Just wanted to let you know that I loved you."

"I love you too, Henri," Bella said, "Now we really should get to class." Henrik took Bella's hand and left to their next class together. He smiled as they made it just on time.

-Page Break-

Henrik kissed Bella before she entered her Biology class. "Be safe alright."

Bella nodded, "I always am." She kissed Henrik's cheek before she headed inside her class to find Edward already seated at their desk. She pulled her notebook out and then placed her bag on the floor.

"How are you feeling," Edward asked trying to start a conversation with Bella.

Bella looked at him and then back the front of the class, "I feel fine, it was only a small cut."

"It looked like more than just a small cut from were I was standing," Edward said.

Bella looked at him, "Really, and please explain to me how you were able to see how big the cut was from across the parking lot? Because from what little I saw you weren't anywhere near me at the time."

Edward smiled, "I was only a few feet away Bella."

"No you weren't," Bella said with a shake of her head, of course she knew how he saw the cut, but she didn't want to reveal that she knew what he was. "It's useless to lie Edward, you were across the parking lot, there's no way you saw the cut on my arm." Bella turned her attention back to the class.

"Fine, but my father was the one who stitched you up," Edward said, "He told me about it, and from what he said, it wasn't just a small cut."

"It wasn't your father's place to tell you anything about me," Bella said, "I was his patient, not someone he should be gossiping about to his kids."

A slideshow began and Bella leaned against the palm of her hand. She felt Edward shift, but didn't bother to look over at him.

"He's too dangerous for you," Edward said, "You should stay away from him Bella."

Bella looked to him confused, "Who are you talking about?"

"Henrik, he's dangerous, you need to stay away from him for your own safety," Edward said his voice was stern and demanding.

Bella scoffed, "You have no right to tell me who I should be around. I choose to be with Henrik, I choose to love him, and there is nothing that will ever change that."

"You're in love with a monster," Edward hissed angry that Bella was in love with Henrik and had openly admitted it.

Bella glared at Edward, "Henrik is anything but a monster." Bella said through gritted teeth, she was close to snapping. She turned so her back was to Edward, she was over this. She ignored him, the moment class was over Bella headed straight for the door but before she could leave Edward grabbed her arm tightly preventing her from moving.

"Take. Your. Hand. Off of me." Bella said through gritted teeth she was beyond angry now, Edward's grip tightened, she was sure he was leaving bruises. Bella looked around the room and sighed in defeat when she noticed the teacher was long now along with all the students leaving Edward and Bella alone together.

"No, you're being naïve and stupid, he's going to hurt you," Edward growled, his eyes glowed with Jealousy and anger.

"You're the one hurting me you idiot! I don't even know you, you have no right to try and control me like I'm your puppet!" Bella said angry, she stood her ground against Edward, and didn't let her fear of him hurting her get in the way or the pain she was feeling cross her face, she knew better than that. "Let go of my am you crazy off-breed!" Just then both doors to the room opened, Henrik threw Edward off of Bella, and the rest of the Cullen's got into crouches ready to defend Edward.

Henrik growled in warning, he was standing protectively in front of Bella, his vampire face was in full mode as he stared the off-breeds down, "This might be a public place, but I have no problem tearing you all apart for hurting _my _Belle." Bella put her hand on his back, it was more to calm herself than to calm Henrik.

Jasper growled in return, "You're the one who took my brother's mate. He was only trying to protect her and get her away from your compulsion."

Bella stepped in, "Edward isn't my mate! I have a soul mate, and currently he's standing in front of me."

"That's not true Bella! You belong with us, with Edward. I've seen it Bella," Alice said, trying her hardest to try and Dazzle Bella into believing her.

"You're being compelled," Rosalie hissed at Bella, glaring at Henrik.

Henrik growled again, "I don't have to compel Belle, she's my soul mate, not your brothers. I should rip him to shreds for even touching her. If she gets one bruise I will rip him apart and through a flame to the pieces."

Edward stood again and went to run for Bella, but Henrik had him by the throat, "Let's get this straight off-breed, you touch my Belle again, and I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death. If she gets a bruise from your grip on her, you'll be seeing me at your home soon." Henrik turned to Bella and led her out, making sure his body was covering hers in case these off breeds tried something.

Bella took Henrik's arm and led him to the front office. "Where are we going?"

"I need you to do me a favor," Bella responded, "There's no way in hell I'm staying in that class with him, so I need to change my class schedule, or I need to change his. Either way, I'm going to need you to compel the front desk lady."

Henrik nodded, but stopped Bella, "Are you okay?"

Bella looked up at Henrik she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "I'm fine, let's just go and change schedules, then can we ditch the rest of the day?"

Henrik smiled and kissed Bella's head, "I'm sure we can get the both of us sent home sick, Charlie shouldn't get too suspicious, and I think we can get you switched into different classes." Henrik kept his arm around Bella and made sure to keep his senses up, he wouldn't let the off-breeds hurt her again.

"Shouldn't you two kids be in class?" The front desk lady asked as Henrik and Bella walked in.

"Actually, we're allowed to be out, I came here to see if there were any other Biology classes available?" Bella asked.

The lady looked through the computer, "I can have your afternoon classes switched around just a tad bit, and you'll take Biology a period later than usual."

Bella nodded and smiled, that was the time Henrik had his class, "That'd be great thank you."

Henrik moved and looked at the lady in the eyes, "If an Edward Cullen attempts to switch his classes, do not allow him any classes with Mrs. Swan. You will also excuse the both of us for the rest of the day due to health issues."

The lady repeated everything back to Henrik before nodding, she scribbled two notes for Henrik and Bella and let them leave early.

Henrik walked with Bella to his car, he made sure she was securely in the passenger seat before he became serious, "Did he hurt you Belle?"

Bella shook her head, "I don't think so." Bella smiled at him and took his hand, "I'm okay I promise, come on, let's get out of here Henri."

Henrik drove quickly back to her home, he parked the car and helped Bella out he took her bag as he usually did. Bella knew Henrik was still on edge from what happened, she stopped him when they were inside she put her arms around him and kissed him pulling him closely to her. "You need to keep calm. I do believe you need to feed."

Henrik smiled at Bella's meaning, he moved the hair from her neck and kissed where her vein was, "Are you sure about this?"

Bella nodded against him, she felt Henrik sweep her off her feet and carry her to her room. He closed the door behind them and kissed Bella. Bella lay on the bed with Henrik on top of her, "You don't have to do this Belle."

Bella smiled, "I want to do this." Henrik nodded and kissed Bella's neck, his fangs ran along her neck, he found the perfect spot and sunk his fangs in, he didn't feel Bella flinch, he felt her relax into him and tighten the grip she had on him bringing him closer to her. He pulled back and smiled down at Bella, "I love you. More than anything Belle."

Bella smiled and cupped Henrik's cheek, "I love you too Henri." Bella leaned up and kissed him again.

Henrik smiled and helped Bella up, he kissed her again. He sighed as he heard Charlie's beat up cruiser down the street, "Looks like your dad is home early today. I should get going, but I'll be back later tonight I promise, just as soon as your dad falls asleep."

Bella nodded and kissed Henrik before he left. "I'll see you later, don't do anything stupid with the Cullen's."

Henrik smiled, "It's not stupid, it's making sure they know you're not to be harmed, or I might just get angry and destroy them all like I first planned."

Bella put her hand on Henrik's cheek, "Don't get hurt, just try and talk it out with them first. Leave the killing them for plan B."

Henrik smiled and kissed Bella one last time before he blurred away and dashed back to his car, he drove away passing Charlie's cruiser, Charlie didn't even seem to see him as he drove past him. Henrik didn't dive to his home, instead he opted to drive to the hospital he wanted to have a chat with a certain doctor regarding his coven.

Henrik smiled as he finished compelling the nurse to allow him inside Carlisle's office. He ordered her to inform him someone was waiting for him in his office. Henrik took a seat in Carlisle's desk chair and looked at the assortment of photos he had organized on his desk. A picture of a brunette woman caught his eye and he picked it up. He saw the doctor's arm around her, and he was smiling fondly at the camera. Henrik realized this must be his mate. Henrik set the picture down as he heard Carlisle's footsteps coming close to his office.

Henrik grinned widely as he saw Carsile enter.

"Hey Doc," Henrik said, "I'm having a bit of an issue," Henrik smiled at Carlisle's confused and slightly fearful facial expression. "You see, it's come to my attention that your coven seems to believe that Isabella Swan is mated to Edward. Bella is my soul mate, not that ignorant boy's mate. Your so called son hurt my Belle today Doctor, and well, I want to rip him to shreds and throw him into an open flame, and I hope that he dies a painful death at my hands. But, I am a person who believes in getting second chances, so I thought I'd make this clear for you and you can run home and replay this conversation to your coven. Bella is my soul mate, not Edward's, she is with me willing, and not being compelled. I'm going to make this clear to your coven, Bella does not belong with your coven or your family, she's a Mikaelson." Henrik stood up and picked up the picture of Carlisle's mate, and showed it to him, "You would do anything for her correct? Give your life for her? Make sure she was always safe and protected correct?" Henrik saw Carsile nod slightly and continued, "Bella is my everything, and I will kill you, along with anyone else who tries to come between us. This is my first and final warning Doctor, next time, I'll just act on instinct."

Carsile nodded, "I'll speak to my family."

Henrik set the picture down and walked past the doctor to the door, he stopped and without turning back he said one last thing to the doctor, "Your son is walking on a tight rope doctor, I'd watch over him if I were you."

Henrik left the office, and headed to his home, he'd have to pass the time since Bella was at home with Charlie, and he knew neither of them spent as much time together as they wished they could.

-Page Break-

Bella sat laughing with her father as they watched a football game together. Charlie had been trying to explain the point of the game to Bella for the last couple of hours, but Bella hadn't understood any of it, she was just glad she could be spending time with her dad.

"Why aren't you with Henrik?" Charlie asked seeing as Bella hadn't mentioned Henrik since he got home, it was beginning to get dark out and knew Bella wasn't going out that night.

Bella smiles, "I see Henrik every day at school, and most days after school, this is the first time in a while you've been home early from work dad."

Charlie nodded, "So you in this kid, it's serious?"

Bella nodded with a grin, "He's special dad."

Charlie sighed looking at the look on his daughter's face, she was a goner, "Just no sleepovers Bells."

Bella laughed, a small blush creeping over her face she gave her dad a nod, "Got it dad."

-Page Break-

Henrik worked alongside Klaus as they silently worked on the indoor pool. Henrik was helping sand down some shelves that were going to be put up.

"Where's Bella?" Klaus asked curiously his brother had yet to even mention the small brunette since he arrived home, and Klaus was curious if there was something wrong between the two.

"Spending time with her father," Henrik replied, "After today, I thought it might help her to be with her dad."

"After today? Something else happened?" Klaus asked looking at his younger brother, with concern all over his face.

"Those stupid off breeds," Henrik said, his hands tightly clutching the shelf in anger, "One of them decided to claim my Belle as his mate." The wood snapped and Henrik sighed, he was about to apologize when Klaus stopped him waving for him to continue with his story. "He shares a class with her, well more like shared, he confronted her after that class was over. Claiming that I was a monster, and then he put his hand on her." Henrik growled, "I wanted to rip him apart, make him suffer for putting my Belle in danger, but then the rest of his coven came in, and I had to protect Belle first and foremost, so I got her out of there. To her request we switched her classes around, and made sure she wouldn't be near any of them. After I left her home, I went to visit the Doctor, the head of the coven, and we spoke. I warned him to keep his children in line before I decided to just follow instincts and tear them all apart to keep Belle safe."

"Why didn't you just tear them apart already?" Klaus asked, it was what he would've done, so he curious to know why his brother hadn't acted with the way he would've if he were in his place.

"Belle isn't one for killing, so I thought maybe I'd give them a second chance," Henrik said with a shake of his head, "I have a feeling, by the end of the week I'll have the Cullen's in a pile of ashes. They're not exactly the type to give up easily."

"You're not alone in this Henrik," Klaus said resting a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I'll help you destroy the Cullen's if your warning wasn't enough.

Henrik nodded, "Thanks Nik."Henrik got back to helping Klaus do some construction. His mind wandering off to Bella wondering about how her day with Charlie was going.

-Page Break-

It was getting dark, but both Bella and Charlie were still in the living room watching T.V.

Charlie's phone began to ring, sighing heavily he picked it up. Bella could only hear a muffled voice on the other side, she could hear the occasional grunt from her dad. He finally spoke, his voice was tired and it had a bit of anger in it. "Yeah, I'll be right in."

Bella sighed in annoyance, she was finally able to spend time with her dad, and now that time was being taken away from her. "Do you have to go dad?"

"Sorry Bells, duty calls," Charlie said standing up, he was still in his uniform from earlier, he grabbed his gun and the rest of his utilities and put them on his belt. "I'll be home before you go to school, don't stay up worrying about your old man Bells."

Bella sighed and nodded her head, "Alright dad, just be safe." Bella stood up and walked her dad to the door. she watched him leave the home, and called after him, "Love you, dad, be safe."

Charlie smiled, "Love you too kiddo, don't let anyone in the house, if you need anything just call me or the station." Bella nodded and waved her father off, she took a step back and got inside the house. She turned the T.V. off in the living room and opted to spend the rest of the night in her room doing some school work she was behind in. She would wait until Henrik came to go to sleep, she didn't feel safe without him there with her, especially knowing that off-breed thought he had some sort of claim on her.

Bella drummed her pencil against her notebook as she sat at her desk, she was trying hard to focus on her math book, studying for the upcoming test, but far too tired to get any work done. Bella closed her book and moved to lie down on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling looking at the plastic stars that littered the ceiling.

Bella heard a knock at the front door and got off her bed to go answer it, she had a feeling it wouldn't be Henri, he would just come through the window.

"Hello, can I help you?" Bella asked as she opened the door, there was a cop standing in front of her, one she knew probably worked with her dad.

"Chief Swan is at the hospital, I was told to alert you of the news," The officer said, Bella's eyes went wide as the news sinking in, the worst possible outcome coming to mind.

"What happened?" Bella asked tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at the officer in front of her.

"Drunk driver, the Chief was on his way to investigate a robbery, when the driver swerved off his lane and hit your dad's car," The officer said, "He's been flown to a hospital in Seattle for emergency care."

Bella nodded, she was about to say something when she felt Henrik's arm come around her waist. It was at the perfect time as she felt she was close to collapsing. "Thank you officer."

He nodded and left, feeling intimidated by the stare Henrik was giving him. Henrik kissed Bella's temple, "Everything is going to be fine. Why don't you go upstairs and pack a bag? We might be staying in Seattle for a while."

Bella nodded and hugged Henrik, crying into his chest, "I can't lose him Henri."

"I know Belle, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't," Henrik said, he kissed Bella's head. He held her in his arm a bit longer, before she finally went off to get a bag ready. He sent a quick message to his brother knowing Klaus would help him with Charlie, not to mention his brother had grown to care immensely for Bella.

"I'm done," Bella said wiping a few tears away.

Henrik nodded and opened his arms for Bella, she didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms around him crying quietly into his chest. He picked her up along with her bag, and took off with her to his car which he had parked down the street. He set her down and got her strapped into the passenger seat, he was careful to make sure she was comfortable. Putting the bag in the backseat Henrik strapped in and took off, Bella had a tight grip on his hand. He knew it was out of fear that he would somehow disappear. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Charlie will be fine, I promise," Henrik said he gave Bella's hand a gentle squeeze as he drove past the speed limit to try and get to Seattle faster.


	7. Dealing With the Outcome

Author's Note

Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella paced the waiting room, she was exhausted, she'd been here for two hours and the doctor and nurses wouldn't tell her anything other than he was in surgery.

"Belle," Henrik said stopping her pacing, he put his arms around her, and let her head rest on his chest, "He's going to be fine."

Bella nodded barely holding back the tears, "I know. He's always okay. He just has to be okay."

Henrik's phone rang and he answered, still holding Bella tightly in his arms, "Hello."

"The driver of the vehicle wasn't human," Klaus said there was a rumbling on the other side before Klaus spoke again. "He's an off-breed, but not from the same coven as the Cullen's. From what I managed to torture out of him, he belongs to the coven that has been responsible for the killings in Seattle, Port Angeles, and now Forks. Apparently, Charlie was getting too close for their liking, so they took it into their own hands to get rid of him. The off-breed's name is Laurent and I killed him after I got the desired information. I'm currently in Seattle hunting the other two down, it shouldn't take long before I have them. Does Bella want them dead?"

"Yes," Bella answered being able to hear the entire conversation from her spot on Henrik's

Henrik kissed Bella's head, "Kill them. I'll see you later Nik."

"I'll pass by the hospital when I'm done," Klaus said hanging up the phone.

Henrik put his phone away and held Bella tighter as he saw the doctor heading their way, the look on his face speaking volumes for what he came to say to Bella.

"Mrs. Swan," The doctor said getting Bella's attention, "I'm sorry to inform you, but your father has passed away. His heart didn't make it through the surgery. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Bella gasped, and her hand moved to her mouth in shock, tears began to roll down her face, her body felt weak. Her legs wobbled and she had to depend on Henrik so she didn't fall.

"Can I… Can I see him?" Bella asked, her voice coming out in sob, she wanted to see it for herself she needed to see it for herself.

"Of course, I can lead you to him," The doctor said he looked to Henrik with a stern expression, "Not more than one person is allowed in, I'm sorry."

Henrik looked at Bella, "I'll be right outside I promise." Henrik stood outside as Bella went in, the doctor left letting Bella have her moment with her father. Knowing there wasn't much he could do, Henrik wanted to let Bella talk to her father, or at least his spirit. He wanted to give her some sort of goodbye. Quietly he snuck into the room with Bella.

Bella was crying and hadn't seen him through the tears, he muttered a spell one he had learn from watching his father, it was how Mikael used to talk to Esther. It allowed a spirit a few minutes to surface. He knew it would be just the right amount of time for Bella to say goodbye to her father, it would give her the closure she needed to let her dad rest in peace.

A white shadowy mist began to appear from Charlie's body, Bella turned to Henrik not knowing what was happening, she didn't know whether to take it as a good or a bad thing, but whatever it was, was beginning to take the form of Charlie.

"Henri?" Bella croaked out as she looked back and forth from Henrik to Charlie.

"It's okay Belle, I did this. It's to let you say goodbye," Henrik said giving Bella a warming smile, "I don't know how long he'll have, it's sort of up to him, so talk to him, tell him everything you want him to know, what you didn't get a chance to say. I'll be outside making sure no one interrupts." Henrik walked to Bella and gave her a kiss on the forehead, he promised to return and left, just as Charlie's spirit formed completely.

"Dad?" Bella asked her voice coming out shaky and raspy her eyes were wide, this was her dead father she was talking about.

"Bells? What's going on kiddo? I thought, I thought I died," Charlie said, Bella saw his eyes go wide as he saw his lifeless body. "That's me?" He exclaimed pointing to his own body.

"Yeah dad," Bella said the tears began to pour again. "Dad. God dad, you weren't supposed to die. Not now."

Charlie looked at his daughter, and his eyes softened, "We all have to go at some time Bells, it's the way of life. We're born to die at one point."

Bella shook her head, "No, no no no no. NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HOLD ON A BIT LONGER! Just long enough for Henrik to give you his blood, then you would heal and it would be like none of this ever happened. You were supposed to stay alive a little longer." Bella fell to her knees, she put her head in her hands and sobbed. "I love you dad, I just, I wanted more time to spend with you. Earlier, just watching the game, and laughing, it was one of the greatest times I've ever had. I barely ever got to see you growing up, moving back to Forks was my shot to spend some time with you. To get my father back. I don't want to let go dad, I don't think I can."

Charlie sighed, and kneeled in front of Bella, "I want more time too kiddo. I missed so much of you growing up, you became such a wonderful person. I know this is sudden Bells, trust me this isn't what I wanted. I wanted more time with you too kid, but sometimes what we want isn't what's on the plans for us. I don't know how I'm even talking to you now Bells, but I sure as hell am glad for this. I want you to know that no matter what, you'll always be my little girl, the same little girl that would come crying every time there was a lightning storm. No matter how much you grow up, no matter what happens from here on out, I want you to know that I'll always be proud of you, I'll always be up there watching over you. You could never do anything that would make me stop loving you Bells. Even when I'm gone, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, I'll always be on your side of things."

Bella nodded, she wiped some of the tears away with the back of her hand, she sat up straighter and looked at her father. She only had now, she might as well tell him the truth. "It was Henrik, he used his magic to bring your spirit back temporarily, just long enough for us to say our goodbyes. Henrik's a vampire/warlock hybrid, his brother Klaus, he's a vampire/werewolf hybrid. I was planning on become a vampire/ mermaid hybrid." Bella looked to her father, and his were wide eyes, "I thought I should tell you the truth, I was going to tell you sometime in the future, but the chance never came. I lied dad, I didn't meet Henri just a few weeks ago, I met Henri when I was 11. He was a ghost at the time, he was 12. I've known Henrik for the last six years dad, he's my soul mate, and I'm talking real deal here, he's my actual soul mate. He's it for me dad."

Charlie nodded, "So vampires huh?"

Bella smiled, "Yeah, umm Klaus has been a live for about 1000 years, Henri has been a ghost for most of the time, but recently, he became human again. I plan on spending the rest of eternity with him dad, he's my forever. I fit in with him and his brother, I can't imagine not being with him."

Charlie nodded, "I get it kid, the heart wants what the heart wants."

Bella cracked a smile, "Whoa dad that was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard come from you."

Charlie smiled, "I just wanted to see you smile one last time Bells. I know I don't have much time left with you, but you have to let me go kid. You have to understand that this was my time to go, and there was nothing you could really do about it. You have to accept, I was meant to die Bells. You have to let me go and keep moving on."

Bella shook her head "I can't dad, I can't see you go. You were never supposed to die. Please daddy don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you Bells, a part of me will always be with you, always be there for you. You might not be able to see me, but I'll be there," Charlie said with a small sad smile on his face. "I don't think I have much longer left to talk to you Bells. I have to go, so I need you to do me a favor. I need you to get up, and be that strong independent girl you've always been. I need you to continue to live, even if it is for eternity, I need you to live. Do you understand me Bells? No matter what happens, you have to stay alive."

Bella stood up and looked at Charlie, her eyes still swelled with tears, "I guess this really is goodbye dad. I'm going to really miss you. I love you dad, you were the best dad anyone could ever ask for."

Charlie smiled, "I love you too Bells. Now, I want you to leave the room, I don't want you to see me die. No daughter should ever watch their father go."

"No dad, I won't let you go alone," Bella said her stubbornness coming out.

Charlie nodded, "Send the boy in Bella, I want to talk to him before I leave."

"Dad," Bella started, but Charlie quickly hushed her.

"Think of it as a last wish of sorts, just send him in please Bells. I won't be alone when I leave and you won't have to see me go, we both win," Charlie stated.

Bella sighed, but reluctantly nodded, knowing he wasn't like Henrik used to be when he was a ghost she still reached ad hugged him. Ultimately just hugging herself. "I love you dad."

"Love you too kid, always remember that," Charlie said. Bella nodded and left the room with her head down. Tears spilling out of her eyes. She saw Henrik and Klaus sitting on a 2 person seat just outside the room. Henrik stood up immediately seeing the distress she was in.

"Belle," Henrik said cautiously, she looked up at him her eyes red and swollen he pulled her into his arms not knowing what else to do.

Bella stepped back and pointed to the room, "He wanted to speak to you before he left."

Henrik looked back to the room and nodded, "Stay here with Nik."

Bella nodded and kissed Henrik's cheek, "Thank you for giving me this."

Henrik smiled slightly and nodded he walked to the room glancing back to Bella who had taken his seat by Klaus. He smiled as he saw his brother was comforting the crying girl. He could tell it was something new for him, but it was also something he needed.

Henrik walked into the room and closed the door behind him, he looked at Charlie's spirit which was now standing by his own body looking over it.

"Who was it?" Charlie asked as he sensed Henrik walk in, his eyes were still glued to his own body.

"The people you were tracking, the ones causing the killing spree. They were a different type of vampire, and you were getting too close for their liking, so they eliminated you as a threat. My brother has already put an end to their existence, and none of them will ever kill again." Henrik answered.

Charlie nodded, "Bells mentioned you were some sort of hybrid, vampire/warlock type thing, that true?"

Henrik nodded, "It's true, but you should know sir, I've never done anything to hurt Bella. All I want is to make sure she's happy and that she's safe."

"Bells also mentioned you've known each other since she was 11," Charlie sad turning to look at Henrik, he saw the truth in the his eyes, and he also saw the man that stood in front of him, the one that would do anything for Bella.

Henrik nodded, "She's my soul mate she brought me back from the dead."

"She's my little girl first and I want nothing but the best for her," Charlie said, "I can't be there to take care of her anymore, that's your job now. I'm entrusting you to take care of my little girl, make sure she's always going to be okay. I can't rest in peace knowing that she's not going to be happy, that she's going to be alone. God knows Renee never cared for the girl, I need you to watch over her, protect her make her happy. I've never seen my daughter as happy as she was with you. I hadn't heard her laugh so freely that day in the kitchen you brought that out in her, and I can't thank you enough."

"I will do anything to make sure she's safe and happy," Henrik said, "You have my word that your daughter will be under the best of care. My brother once told me, that a man without his word isn't a man at all, I won't go against my word Bella's interests will always come first to me."

Charlie nodded, his feet beginning to disappear, "Looks like I don't have much time left. I have one last request for you, Renee will do her best to take Bella back with her. Bells was never happy with Renee, she's happy here with you and your brother, were she has a family, so I need you to do everything in your power to keep her here for as long as she wants to stay."

"I wouldn't let Belle go, her home is here, she's told me that several times. She might hate the weather, but this is her home," Henrik said.

Charlie nodded, half of his body already gone, he looked at Henrik, and his eyes were at peace he closed his eyes and let the rest of his spirit disappear. Henrik felt a wave of oncoming tears threatening to wash over, he walked to Charlie's body and covered it up. Henrik closed his eyes, muttering, "Rest in Peace Charlie."

Walking out of the room, Henrik saw Bella sleeping on his brother's shoulder, her cheeks stained with tears, she was clutching onto Klaus's arm as if it were what was keeping her here.

"She cried herself out," Klaus said looking at the small brunette, who had come to mean so much to him in so little time.

Henrik nodded, he sat down and pulled Bella into his lap, he let her wrap her arms around his neck and burry her head in his neck. "He's truly gone. He asked that I watch over her, to make sure she's always happy."

"You would've done it anyway," Klaus said, "She feels so strongly, it's amazing. I'm assuming it's her mermaid side that makes her so in tune with her emotions. She was close to making me breakdown."

Henrik smiled, "I'm sure you're overreacting, but yes, Bella's emotions are stronger than humans, I'm betting once she's a vampire they'll be stronger. I know my Belle, she's the kindest person out there, but she's a fighter behind it all, she'll make it through this stronger than before." Henrik ran his hands up and down her back, hoping to soother her, he could feel a small hint of her emotions, he assumed it was from sharing blood, and from what he was getting she was having a nightmare of sorts, but he wouldn't wake her. No, she needed her sleep, but most importantly, he knew she could work through her emotions in her dreams, this including her nightmares.

"The two off-breeds," Klaus said, "I killed them as per both your requests."

Henrik nodded, "Thank you. I don't think Belle is in the right state of mind to plan a funeral, I'll take care of it, but I should get her to bed."

"She shouldn't be in this hospital anymore," Klaus agreed, he took out a room key for a nearby hotel, "I have a room a few doors down from yours, I can get the Chief's body sent to the Forks Morgue, make things easier on you. You should focus on her right now, nothing else. I'll take care of this."

Henrik took the key, from his brother, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Henrik, like you've said before, she's a Mikaelson, we might not be the best family, but we do take care of our own," Klaus said, he gave a goodbye nod, before standing up and leaving. Henrik picked Bella up, careful not to disturb her. He carefully carried her to his car, not being able to get her to let go he got into the driver's seat with her, He got her to move slightly, but her head rested in his lap as he drove. He made certain to drive as fast as he could, he didn't want her to sleep in a car or in the hospital.

"Henri," Bella whimpered out in her sleep.

"Shh, I'm right here Belle, I'll always be here," Henrik said as he took one hand off the steering wheel and used to run his fingers through her hair finding that it not only soother Bella, but him too, it was killing him to know that she was in pain and that he couldn't do anything to help her. This was one of those things that he knew she had to face herself, something he couldn't take away from her. Henrik parked at the hotel, not bothering to greet the people, he went straight to their room. He fumbled slightly with the key not being able to get the lock in the door open. He kicked the door shut, and carried Bella to the bed. He sighed in silent thanks to Klaus who had seemed to have gotten them both clothes from a Seattle store. They were new, and everything he and Bella would need. He undressed Bella and put her pajamas on, he tucked her in making sure she was safely nuzzled under the covers while he himself went to change.

Henrik leaned against the wall in the bathroom, he rubbed his hands in his face in pure pain. It was truly killing him to see Bella this way, she seemed so broken and weak. He wanted to find a way to bring Charlie back, to give him back to Bella, but he knew the repercussion for messing with the afterlife. If they weren't meant to be brought back, they should stay in peace. Not to mention Charlie's soul could go through serious damage if Henrik brought him back. Charlie had found peace, and taking that away from him could alter him greatly.

Hearing the soft whimper in the other room he dashed out to instantly stand beside the bed, he pressed his hand against her cheek, she was a bit warm, but nothing to worry about. He crawled into the bed with her, his hand going tightly around her waist. He pulled her to him, her head resting on his chest, the silent tears wetting his shirt, but that didn't matter to him, he just wanted her to know he was there for her. He kissed the top of her head, and closed his eyes, sleep wouldn't come for several hours, but he was content just to know Bella was beside him.

-Page Break-

"Yes, thank you," Henrik said into the phone, "I'll be sure to pass on your condolences, Mrs. Newton. Bella will be glad to know you sent over the casserole." Henrik paused with a shake of his head as the woman on the other line rattled on. "No, her mother will be flying in today, and she has me and my brother to watch over her, she doesn't need to stay at your home." Henrik wanted to growl and hang up, but he knew he had to wait until this lady hung up. "Goodbye Mrs. Newton." Henrik hung up and threw away the horrible smelling casserole she had sent over. He heard his brother's quiet chuckle.

"Was there something wrong with it?" Klaus asked gesturing to the trashcan were the casserole now remained.

"Besides the fact that it smelled horrible and looked as if she left it in the oven 15 minutes too late," Henrik replied, he finished off the last on the checklist. Charlie's funeral wasn't until Friday, and Bella's mother was coming that afternoon.

"The school has been notified for Bella and yours absence from school," Klaus said, "And I got off the phone with the morgue, they're taking care of Charlie, and all expenses have been paid for."

Henrik nodded, he poured the soup in the bowl, his hand absentmindedly rubbing at his chest, "Thank you. I'm sure Bella appreciates it."

Klaus looked at his brother as he rubbed his chest, "Something wrong? You've been doing that since we left Seattle."

Sighed Henrik replied, "It's the pain Bella's feeling. I'm getting a portion of it, and it's not something I can get used to. I'm just glad it's lessening, she's getting better."

"Do you really think she's getting better?" Klaus asked his brother.

"Yes, she is. Normally, for someone who's going through what she is, they would be worst, but Bella is different. She got to say goodbye, and she knows Charlie is at peace. She might still be heartbroken he's gone, but she's working through it. She's coming to accept Charlie's not here anymore, it's what's causing her pain." Henrik put the soup on a tray and was going to take it to Bella so she could have something to eat.

"I'm going to step outside and make sure no one drops anything off anymore," Klaus said, he walked out while Henrik went up the stairs. Klaus felt bad for his brother and Bella, but knew that they were going to be okay in the end, they were both too strong not to pull through.

Henrik opened the door to find Bella sitting at the edge of her bed, her hair was wet and soaking from a shower Henrik's t-shirt she had on with a pair of sleeping shorts. "I brought you some food Belle."

Bella turned to look at him, her eyes were swollen, but the tears had gone away, "Thank you Henri, I'll eat later."

Henrik sat down beside Bella, 0leaving the tray on her nightstand, "How are you feeling?"

Bella looked at him, a small smile on her face, "Better than before. I'm sorry for being so unlike myself Henri, I'm really trying to sort through everything I'm feeling, but it just so hard to do."

Henrik pulled her into his lap, and held her tightly, "You never have to apologize for what you're feeling. Your feelings are your own, and you should work through them at your own pace. You have to remember Belle, you're not human, you're a mermaid, and your emotions are stronger than any human. You have to work through them at your own pace, you can't try and force yourself to feel better Belle."

Bella's body shook with a cry, "It hurts so much Henri!" Bella sobbed into his chest, "I want to be angry but I can't, and I want to bring him back, but I know it'd be wrong to do so. I know I should let go of him Henri, like he told me too, but I just… I don't think I'm ready to do that yet."

Henrik kissed the top of her head, "I know it hurts Belle, but the pain will subside one day, and it won't hurt to think of him."

Bella nodded and clutched onto Henrik, "Can you stay with me? I mean just stay and hold me?"

"I'll hold you for as long as you need," Henrik said, he kissed her forehead, and held her tighter. She was practically a ball curled up on his lap. He could feel the pain he was feeling from her subside, at his touch, but he knew she still had some ways to go in order to heal completely. Henrik rubbed her back, and soon she fell asleep on his lap. He scooted back on the bed, and leaned against the headboard, he put a blanket over them and closed his eyes.

Klaus stood leaned against the porch, he was looking at the several flowers and candles that now decorated the hood of the Chief's squad car. Several of the people from town had been over to give their condolences and to give pre-made meals to Bella, it had only been two days, but it seemed to Klaus the whole town was feeling the loss of Charlie.

Klaus growled instinctively as he saw the two shiny cars pull into the driveway, both covered in the stench of off breeds.

"Leave! None of you should be anywhere near here," Klaus said stepping down the porch, he stood defensively in front of the house.

"She needs me!" Edward growled getting out of the car, "I'm her mate, only I can soother her through this!"

Klaus growled, "She's not your mate, she's Henrik's." Klaus took a step forward slightly, his eyes on Edward, "And if you value you your life, you'll leave."

"You can't keep a mate from their mate," Alice chimed in beside Emmett and Rosalie.

Klaus scoffed, "She's not this boy's mate." Klaus said irritated, "From what I understand of your kind, you identify your mate from their scent. Their smell enchants you and you feel the need to mark them. The scent you're picking up from Bella, that doesn't mean you're mated, all it means is that Bella smells stronger than any other human. The scent you're picking up you should know to every vampire and off breed out there she smells that strongly to all of them. You're not special, and she's not your mate, get it through your head before my brother and I kill you along with your entire family!"

Edward shook his head, the thoughts of his family as they began to come to the same realization that Bella did truly smell strongly to them was now hitting him. They had all pushed it back just thinking her of her as another human.

"Oh god," Rosalie said as the realization settled in, "He's right! She's not your mate you idiot! You're just lonely and desperate!" Rosalie trembled all over with anger, and fear for what could happen. "After everything you did…" She turned to her husband, "They caused her this pain Em! They led those nomads to her father! They gave them a car! The directions! They're the reason her father is dead! They're the cause of this, she was innocent, she didn't need Edward and Alice manipulating her life. If it weren't for them, her father would still be alive! I heard them discussing it last night, but I thought it couldn't be true, but now it makes sense Em!"

Emmett turned to Edward and Alice, who were both looking guilty, "You killed the Chief?"

Alice shook her head rapidly, "_WE_ didn't kill him."

"No, but you only assisted that nomad coven in killing him," Rosalie shouted in a slight growl furious for what her siblings had done and caused.

"SHUT UP ROSALIE!" Edward growled, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell the truth Edward! Did you have a hand in the Chief's death, was this some part of your plan to get closer to Bella?" Emmett growled.

Henrik appeared and had Edward by the throat, he had him pressed against the concrete driveway, the floor cracked at the pressure. Henrik growled, his eyes turning red, several veins appearing to surround his eyes, his fangs appearing as he growled directly in Edward's voice. "Did. You. Kill. Charlie?"

Edward struggled but it was useless to fight Henrik. Alice went to leap for Henrik to protect her brother, but Klaus kicked her into a nearby tree cracking it where she landed.

"ANSWER ME!" Henrik growled he was beyond angry at this point.

Edward shook his head, "They did the job. I just led them in the right direction."

Henrik growled, "You'll pay for causing my Belle this pain. I'll make you regret ever laying eyes on her." Henrik turned to his brother, "Keep an eye on her please?"

Klaus nodded, "I'll take care of the short haired one too if I were you."

Henrik nodded, with magic he knocked Edward out, he did the same with Alice and shoved both their bodies in the back of Edward's Volvo. Henrik got into the driver's seat, he turned to Rosalie and Emmett, "You can run and hide, but know that I'll deal with your family later. I warned the good doctor about this, and now I'm done giving warnings. Consider Edward and Alice dead." Henrik pulled out and drove away, he would get the revenge needed for his mate, these off-breeds would feel the pain his Belle was feeling he would make sure of it.

Klaus looked at the two off breeds that were left "I can't leave the home, I have a young Mikaelson to watch over, so I'm ordering you to go home and wait. Expect my brother and I at your home tonight, I believe we have some things to discuss." Klaus turned and walked back into the house, hearing the sound of the second car leaving. He walked back into the house and closed the door behind him, he walked up the stairs and into Bella's room to check on her, she was sound asleep, and clutching onto a pillow that had one of Henrik's shirts on it. He had no doubt his brother had done that so Bella wouldn't notice he was gone. Klaus left the door slightly open so he would be able to hear if something happened to her. He headed down the stairs and sat down in the living room, he took out his phone and got back to making some calls, opting to help his brother finish up the plans for Charlie's funeral.

Henrik entered the old shack dragging Edward and Alice behind him. He took two beat up chairs and put each of them in a chair binding them to it with magic, he didn't want them to escape or move he wanted them to be helpless. Henrik removed the spell that had knocked the two off breeds out.

"Well, it's nice to have you both awake again," Henrik said leaning against a wall watching the two hybrids, "Now, which one of you was the mastermind behind the plan to kill the Chief and which one just the mindless follower. Be aware that the answer affects the amount of torture you're about to endure."

Alice spoke first fearing for her life, "He planned it. He swore Bella was his mate that he felt the pull, and as a coven mate and his sister, I was obligated to help him."

Henrik nodded, "Well, little Alice, seems like you're first to endure your torture, let's give Edward a preview of what's to come his way." Henrik ripped Alice's arm off, Alice screamed at the loss of her arm. Edward watched with wide eyes as Henrik took out a lighter, he threw the arm into an already set pile of wood and held the flame over it. He looked to Alice, "Are you ready to really begin?"

Setting the arm on fire Henrik let it catch on fire knowing very well that Alice was feeling her hand burn to ashes. He smiled sadistically as Alice screamed again in pain. It didn't take long for the arm to become ash, he walked back in front of Alice and ripped off her left leg, it came detached at the hip. He threw into the fire and went to stand against Edward's chair he leaned against Edward's chair, "It's going to be so much worse for you no one hurts my Belle and lives"

Edward growled, "She's not yours."

Henrik leaned down, to face Edward completely, "That's where you're wrong, she's my soul mate, my other half, and one day soon she'll be my wife." Henrik punched Edward in the face sending him and his chair to the ground. Edward growled in pain as his face was cracked from the hit. He couldn't see Alice anymore, but her thoughts and screams never left him.

Finally after what felt like forever to Edward, the screams stopped and the thoughts disappeared, he knew what this meant, Alice was finally dead.

"Truly a shame you weren't able to witness all that, but I believe her screams and thoughts were agonizing enough," Henrik said, "Or was I wrong?" Henrik paused and pulled Edward's chair back into the sitting position. He stood in front of Edward, a warm fake smile on his lips, "I think I was wrong, although it's not everyday that I'm wrong, I do have my moments time to time where I am wrong, but let me tell you it is a rarity. Now, let's get started with you, first, I want to talk." Henrik pulled Alice's chair to him and set it in front of Edward. He kicked his feet up on Edward's legs, knowing there was nothing Edward could do to take them off.

"Did you know that there are millions of spells out there," Henrik began a smile twitching at his lips, "Usually witches and warlocks, they're lucky if they know more than a hundred, but you see, I spent a thousand years on the other side. If you didn't know that's the place where you'll be going after this. Back to what I was saying before, being on the other side, was very useful, spirits don't talk much, but when they do, they reveal some of the most interesting things. Like for instance, I once met a spirit who had perfected spells in torture. She was an evil little thing, but those she tortured always deserved it, and well she was a lonely spirit. On the other side, you mainly keep to yourself, and over time, you learn to talk to other spirits it they were willing. And she was willing to share with me all this knowledge she had, and now today right here, I'm going to share it with you." Henrik muttered a spell and seconds later Edward's skin began to boil.

Edward screamed, he looked down at his skin and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "STOP!" He pleaded as the pain became worst he was beginning to feel pain far worse than what he felt going through the change.

Henrik shook his head, "No, no there Eddie. I asked you to leave my Belle alone and did you? No, instead you go out and kill someone she loved, so now you pay, but don't you worry, the fun doesn't end here. Because you're an off-breed, you'll heal from this, and then once the spell wears off will continue with the next one. Let's find out how creative this spirit truly was."

Henrik sighed, he looked at his watch, four hours had passed, it was 6 in the evening, and he had to get to Bella, her mother would arrive in an a hour, and he didn't want Bella to go through that by herself. He turned to Edward, who was now just a talking skeleton. "Well, looks like our time here is done. Although, you're torture in this life might be through the torture you'll receive when you have to watch my Belle and I be happy for the rest of eternity will never compare." Henrik threw the flame at Edward, lighting up the chair as he went. Henrik stepped back and watched as Edward gave his last screams. It wasn't long after all that was left were a pile of ashes on the burnt chair. Deciding he could use these ashes later when he talked with the rest of the Cullen's Henrik put all the ashes of Edward in a small metal container he had found. In a matching one, he put Alice's ashes. He left quickly leaving Edward's car parked in front of the abandon shack.

**-Page Break-**

"I'm sorry, but I'm staying here!" Bella said to her mother, she had sent Klaus out not wanting him to hear her arguing with her mother, but she knew he wouldn't have gone far if she guessed he was probably somewhere in the nearby woods. She had been curious as to where Henrik was when she woke up, but Klaus assured her he would be back soon. Her mother and step father hadn't been planned to arrive for another hour and a half, but fate would have it that they would arrive earlier than planned.

"Bella, please, you can't stay here anymore," Renee said. "You'd be better off with us."

Bella gritted her teeth, this wasn't the moment for Renee to try to be a mother, not after all the years. "BETTER OFF!? You're kidding me right? Have you forgotten that you both travel almost every day of the year! You don't stay in one place for more than a month, and that's not what I need right now! I need something stable, somewhere safe, whether you like it or not I need to and want to stay in Forks. Charlie left me the house and I can live here as long as I please."

"You are my daughter! And you will come with me! I order you to listen to me!" Renee said standing up shouting, Phil stood beside her, and angry and stern expression on his face.

"I wasn't your daughter all those nights you went out. I wasn't your daughter every year you forgot my birthday. You've never treated me like a daughter, so what right do you have to call me your daughter now?" Bella asked anger now filled her eyes, "I'm not a pet of yours, and you can't just ship me off to Forks and then come to order me back. I'm staying and that's final."

Henrik appeared at the edge of the forest, and he stood beside his brother, and they were hearing distance away from Bella. "What happened?"

"Her mother and step father arrived, she asked me to step out when her and her mother began to argue, that wasn't more than 30 minutes ago. I have to say, if she wasn't Bella's mother, I'd have bitten her head off, the way she's treating Bella, talking to her, it's as if she doesn't care that her daughter is heartbroken at the loss of her father. She wants Bella to leave with them after the funeral she claims it's for her daughter's safety, but there's something else there."

Henrik sighed, "Bella was the adult in their relationship, she handled the finances, the bills, cooking, cleaning everything that Renee was supposed to do Bella did instead .I'm guessing, Renee has finally realized that without Bella, she can't be free anymore, she has to become an adult. She doesn't want Bella to come with her because she's worried, but because she doesn't want to worry anymore about being an adult."

"You're like an overgrown child! You're here throwing a tantrum because I won't go with you! This is unbelievable and a new low even for you," Bella yelled.

There was a smacking noise, and Henrik tensed he knew what that sound meant, and he was on the edge of attacking.

"You hit me!" Bella yelled, "You let this man hit your daughter."

"It's not as if you didn't deserve it," Phil's voice said, Henrik's fist made a fist he was ready to attack his eyes going red while they filled with small veins. He was about to lunge when something else was said.

"You shouldn't have talked to me in that way, had you respected me Phil wouldn't have hit you," Renee said with a huff.

"I'm leaving," Bella stated, "I'm not going to go through this with you anymore. I'm old enough to handle myself and you know it. I'm going to stay at a friend's house from now on. I won't see you until the funeral, there we'll say our goodbyes and you'll leave Forks for good and let me live my life. Do you both understand?"

"I understand," Renee repeated in a lifeless tone, Klaus turned to Henrik he knew that tone all too well.

"And you Phil, you will never hit Renee," Bella said, "You'll leave town immediately, you won't attend the funeral, you don't deserve to be anywhere near my father."

"I won't attend the funeral," Phil stated in the same tone as Renee. There was a large cracking sound, and Henrik knew what that meant.

"No one, hits me," Bella said. Henrik heard footsteps and could hear them head upstairs, he wanted to go see what Bella was doing, but knew she would call to him should she need him. Henrik heard footsteps and then the slamming of the front door, he saw Bella with a duffel bag in her hand. She set the bag on the hood of Henrik's car. "Henri?"

Henrik felt relieved she was calling to him, he ran quickly over to Bella handing the two bins to Klaus who was following behind him. Henrik wrapped his arms around Bella, she was still in just his shirt and shorts, and he knew she should be freezing. He took off his jacket and placed it over her.

"He hit me Henri, and she let him," Bella uttered as Henrik hugged her.

"I'll take you home with me and Nik Belle," Henrik said he kissed the top of her head, and led her into his car. Without looking back he drove Bella to his home. He saw his brother get into his car and follow them back home.

"Belle, the way their voices sounded, what did you do to them?" Henrik asked as he drove.

Bella shook her head fiddling with her hands in her lap, "I wanted them to listen to me, I was tired of them trying to force their decisions on me. I remembered what you said about me possibly being able to compel like you, so that's what I did. I didn't ask, I ordered them to listen to me, and they did. I just wanted them to leave me alone Henri. I didn't want to leave here, I wanted to stay with you."

Henrik nodded, "I would've compelled them had you asked me, but now that we're sure being a mermaid comes with more than a tail, we can work on this little gift of yours. Don't worry Belle, what you did was for your own good." Henrik pulled over and saw his brother pass them, he needed to check Bella over. He cupped her cheek, and ran his fingers over where her cheek was left red. He couldn't contain the growl that rushed through him.

"I'm okay," Bella said running her hands over his face feeling the small little veins that were coming out.

"He shouldn't have hit you," Henrik said through gritted teeth, he wanted to go back and rip Phil apart.

"You're right, he shouldn't have, but he did, and the black eye he's sure to have is enough payback," Bella said knowing what Henrik most likely wanted to do.

"No it's not," Henrik stated, "But I won't hurt him if that's what you want."

"I love you Henri. You know that right?" Bella asked as she took his hand in hers and held it tightly.

Henrik looked at her and smiled, "Of course I know Belle. Did you forget it was your love that brought me back?"

Bella nodded, "Thank you, for whatever you did. I know it was something important, you were gone for so long. I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"I love you Belle, I'd do anything and everything for you," Henrik said, he brought their conjoined hands up to his lips and kissed her hand. It was a refreshing feeling to see her smile again, even if it was just a small simple smile that didn't last long, it still meant the world to him. Bella leaned forward and kissed him, it was everything she needed.

"You don't mind me staying with you and your brother right?" Bella asked as they pulled apart.

"Belle, I love you, you coming to stay with us is something I look forward to, and I'm sure Nik does too," Henrik said.

"I don't want to go back to the house, not if Charlie's not there," Bella said with tears in her eyes.

Henrik nodded, "You'll move in with me and Nik, it'd make your transition into becoming a vampire much easier."

Bella nodded, she wiped away a few tears, "Can we do the transition sometime after the funeral?"

"Whenever you want Belle," Henrik said, he didn't let go of her hand as he got back on the road and drove home.

Arriving at the house, he saw a note from his brother.

_Went out to get food for Bella. The house is ready if you wish to take her, it might help her feel more comfortable here. –N. M. _

Henrik took the key that was taped to the refrigerator, he looked to Bella who was leaning against the counter. He extended his hand out to her, "I want to show you something."

Bella looked at him weirdly, "Now?"

Henrik nodded, Bella took his hand and let him lead her outside. He took her down the path to the guest house. It was a large house, but inside was a large pool that was more than 20 feet deep. The roof of the building was glass, allowing the moonlight to enter and make the water truly shine. There were a few chairs and tables set around along with a shelf for Bella's things and extra towels. There was also a thermostat that controlled the temperature of the water, and a hot tub that was connected to the pool.

"What is this Henri?" Bella asked as they reached the doors to the house.

"Nik, built you something," Henrik said, "I helped, but he was sort of the mastermind behind this. He thought you might need this." Henrik opened the door and revealed the large pool to Bella.

"An indoor pool? For me?" Bella asked walking in stunned to silence.

"Yes, you can change the temperature, and there's a hot tub in there too. It's a glass roof, so you'll get sun or well here in Forks, rain." Henrik turned on the lights giving her full view of the pool. "He thought showing it to you now might help you through this."

Bella wiped away a few tears, "This is wonderful."

"Try it out," Henrik said, "It might help you."

Bella turned to look at him, "I don't know Henri…"

"Belle, you've been through so much," Henrik said, "You need to take a calming breath, and you and I both know that you always feel better when you let your tail free."

Bella nodded, "I guess you're right." Bella kissed Henri before she took off his jacket and his shirt, and jumped in. She found the pool deeper than her bathtub and it was soothing to let her tail swim free without being confided in the small space of a bathtub. Henrik was right, she did feel better being able to swim.

**Author's Note **

**A lot of you have asked about my other stories, and they will be updated soon I promise. I'm partly done with the next chapter in Enchantress, and I've outlined what I wanted in Bella the Witch, so they should be up pretty soon. As for the delay in posts, College sucks, especially when I have to share a laptop with my brother… making it hard to find time to post. I'll do my best from now on and try to post at least once a week. I can promise that Enchantress or Reaper Twins will be next to update. **


	8. The Beginning of Eternity

Author's Note

Well, a little later than I planned but hey, it's up. Anyway, I plan to update either Reaper Twins or this story on Wednesday, with luck it might be both. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Henrik Klaus and Bella walked up the stairs to the Cullen house. Bella stayed in the middle of the two originals for her protection. Henrik made sure Bella drank his blood before they arrived at the Cullen house he wasn't going to take the risk of losing her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella," Henrik asked looking down at Bella he needed to be sure she would be well enough to do this. "You still have the option of waiting in the car if you don't want to do this."

Bella shook her head, she was determined to say what she needed to say to the remaining Cullen's. "I want to be here, I need to be here Henri. I just want them to know what their so called family members did."

"Does this mean we're here to kill them?" Klaus asked Bella, he knew the fate of the Cullen family was up to her in the end. No matter how much he and Henrik wanted to kill them, the decision was hers.

Bella shrugged, "We'll see how things go from here. I'm sure by the end of the night, the Cullen's might not exist anymore."

Henrik put his arm around Bella and kept her close to him. "If you ever want to leave or if it ever gets to be too much for you, you can head back to the car and Nik and I will take care of the rest."

Bella nodded, she gave Henrik a small smile in reassurance knowing he was worried over her. This day had been long for the both of them. She turned her head as the door opened to the Cullen house revealing a fearful doctor beside his mate.

"My children tell me you're here because of Edward and Alice," Carlisle said as he looked over the three that stood on his doorstep analyzing each of them. He tried to hide the fear in his voice as he spoke, instead he tried sounding as indifferent as he could, but it was no use the fear managed to seep through.

"We thought it was fitting that we return their ashes to you," Bella said holding the bins in each hand. "I have to bury my father in a few days, it's only fair that you have to bury your children who caused his death. They didn't deserve to live, they were monsters and deserved what they got." Bella threw the two bins onto the floor. Carlisle's mate Esme picked them both up hurriedly and dry sobbed over them. She took the bins and left to another place in the house, her sobs echoing as she walked away.

Bella didn't feel any remorse for their deaths or Esme's sobbing, as far as she was concerned Edward and Alice deserved everything that happened to them.

"I admit Edward and Alice both wanted to be friends with you, but this in no way meant that they deserved to die," Carlisle said his face filling slightly with anger as he saw his wife crying over the two bins of ash, "All they wanted from you was friendship!"

"You're wrong," Jasper said, pushing Carlisle aside, the pain coming from Bella was strong and he could sense it had nothing to do with the death of Edward. The pain was solely based on the death of her father. "They had us all fooled. Bella wasn't Edward's mate, she is in fact Henrik's mate. They were trying to separate a mated couple Carlisle. They went to the extreme and planned the chief's death to make Bella so emotionally vulnerable that she'd be more willing to open up to their friendship. Their plan failed, they underestimated Bella. She already had the support she needed, she didn't need anyone else." Jasper shook his head at the sheer stupidity of his wife. "They have all right to kill all of us, Carlisle. They gave us a warning, and we didn't listen. We allowed Edward and Alice to do whatever their senseless minds came up with."

"She was your mate," Esme wailed from inside of the house, hearing Jasper go against Alice was making her weep more.

"She was my companion, and I warned her of the consequences of what she was doing." Jasper said he stepped aside, he let the three in and with Carlisle beside him he led them to the living room. Esme was there hugging the two bins to her chest. She looked to Bella with a murderous look on her face. Edward and Alice were her children, and as their mother Esme wanted some type of revenge. Esme looked to Bella, and before Carlisle could stop her she lunged towards Bella.

Henrik moved and pushed Bella behind him, he grabbed Esme by the neck and barred his fangs. "That was the stupidest thing you've ever done." He was about to rip her head off when Carlisle went to save his wife. Klaus forced Carlisle to the floor and allowed his brother to continue the rest of the Cullen's were too stunned to do anything to save the 'leaders' of their coven. Bella pressed her hand against Henrik's back but stayed silent.

"Close your eyes Belle, you shouldn't see this," Henrik said he didn't want Bella to have to see someone's head torn off. Normally, he would feel Bella could handle it, but Bella was in a fragile emotional stage and watching this wouldn't help her heal.

"Okay," Bella said she closed her eyes trusting Henrik. She heard the tearing of what sounded like metal and after several minutes it stopped. She peeked her eyes open and saw Henrik and Klaus throwing the dismembered pieces into a pile in the fireplace of the home.

"We didn't know!" Rosalie said as she stood, she didn't move towards Bella knowing that that would only get her the same fate as Esme. "We didn't know it was going to end like this." Rosalie said she looked to Bella trying to get some sort of sympathy from her.

"You knew your brother had a sick obsession with me," Bella replied her eyes stone showing no sympathy for the off-breeds she slowly stepped forward not stepping too far away from Henrik. "You knew that Alice was just as crazy as Edward was thinking I was his mate. Yet you all just stood by and let him do whatever the hell he pleased. You all let both of them murder my father in his selfish mission to try and claim me as his. You were all warned none of you listened, you all turned a blind eye to what they were up to." Bella paused and took in a deep breath. "They're called warnings for a reason, ignoring them comes with serious consequences. I lost my father, someone who was entirely innocent in all of this, he didn't deserve to die. You all deserve what's going to come to you." Bella took a step back, she turned to Henrik and whispered in his ear a request. She gave one final look to the Cullen's and left the room, she walked to the next room and took a seat by the window no longer paying any attention to what was happening around her she just wanted this all over with.

Henrik turned to his brother with a smirk once he heard Bella was gone. "One of them lives, having the entire family disappear will look too suspicious to the town."

"Kill the mated couple," Klaus said, "It'd be beyond cruel to kill one and let the other one live."

Henrik nodded, "You can kill them, and I'll take care of the male."

"I do love to kill off-breeds," Klaus turned to the two mated couple, "I consider it a hobby of mine."

Henrik walked over to Jasper and led him to a different room, but he stayed close enough to hear Bella. "This is the plan, Belle believes you should be spared, so I'm sparing you. There are a few things you need to do before you can disappear from this town and leave our sight for good. You need to somehow make this town believe that your family had to leave immediately. Claim some family emergency, I don't care what you choose to do, as long as it works and it has nothing to do with Belle."

"I am sorry for what happened to the Chief," Jasper said to Henrik with sincerity in his voice.

"Not sorry enough to stop your wife and your so called brother from killing the chief," Henrik replied with a glare. "You're lucky she cares enough to stop me from killing you like the rest of your family. You owe your life to Belle, and I hope you remember that." Henrik patted Jasper's shoulder before turning to walk away. "I suggest you begin working on an excuse as to why you're family left. You should be out of town before the funeral."

"I expected them to beg more for their lives," Klaus mentioned as they carried the limbs outside to set fire to them outside. The fireplace was already filled with Carlisle and Esme's burning pieces, so they headed outside.

"They understood what they had done. Bella was right, they had their warning, and they didn't listen. " Henrik said at the thought of Bella he strained his hearing and heard the soft thumping of her heartbeat.

"I didn't think she would talk," Klaus said distracting his brother as he saw the expression on his face. "I expected her to just be silent, I didn't think she would be able to speak to them."

Henrik smiled, "She's stronger than she appears she told me to make it hell for them along with letting one go so that he could cover for the sudden disappearance of the Cullen's to the town."

"Are you still planning on changing her?" Klaus asked he didn't know if the plans had changed or not between the two of them.

Henrik nodded, "Yes, but not right away, she has certain gifts that come with being a mermaid. She should learn how to control them before she becomes a vampire. Besides, she should have some time to get used to things again."

Henrik stood watching the flames going up and wrap around the burning body pieces. A sickly sweet scent rose from the burning bodies. Hearing Bella's heartbeat getting further away Henrik had to go make sure she was okay. "I'm going to check on Belle." Henrik left he went inside but didn't find her where she once was. Following her scent he walked to the front yard he stopped as he saw Bella laying against the hood of the car. She was staring up at the stars her hands were folding behind her head creating some sort of pillow for her. Henrik shook his head, it was still cold outside she must've been freezing in the thin jacket she was wearing. Walking towards the car he took off his jacket and got onto the hood of the car beside her. He wrapped the jacket around her keeping her warm before pulling her to his side to warm her up more.

"I feel better," Bella said after a moment of silence between them. "Knowing that the people who caused Charlie's death are gone, it makes me feel better."

"That's good to hear Belle," Henrik said he placed a kiss on her head. Nothing made him happier than seeing her get better.

"Thank you," Bella said looking up at Henrik her brown eyes showing nothing but love towards him. "I don't know what you did to Edward and Alice, but I know you gave them what they deserved."

"I'd do anything and everything for you Belle," Henrik said his voice soft but serious as he tightened his hold on her.

"I love you Henri," Bella whispered she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest ready to let sleep take her.

"I love you too Belle," Henrik said, he rubbed her back and let her fall asleep. He held her enjoying the warmth she gave him.

"The ashes have been scattered and there's no clue we were ever here," Klaus said, "Had to take extra precaution, didn't want Mikael or Elijah tracking my here."

Henrik nodded and lifted Bella off the car he made sure to keep the jacket around her, "They wouldn't come here they aren't stupid. Mikael probably thinks you're in Chicago or some place, you were never one for small towns Nik."

"I'm starting to find a liking towards them," He replied as he got into the car.

Henrik got into the passenger seat keeping Bella safely in his lap, "They do have some sort of charm to them. Thank you for doing this with me."

Klaus nodded, "You don't have to thank me Henrik. You seem to forget I enjoy killing, it is part of my nature. Not to mention they deserved to die for what they did."

Henrik nodded and looked down at Bella, it was no lie what he had said to her before. He'd do anything she asked for as long as it made her happy and kept her safe.

-Page Break-

Henrik held Bella's hand as Charlie's coffin was being lowered into the ground. Bella had the flag that was given to her tightly clutched to her chest. Klaus was sitting on the other side of Bella, his arm around her shoulders in silent support of her, it was clear that he had grown to care for her like a sister.

"I don't think I can take another sad apologetic look," Bella whispered, "The stares, the whispering, it's all too much to handle. I feel like any minute my head will catch on fire from all the stares."

"Why don't you go home with Henrik? I'll handle the people in town," Klaus offered he knew that eventually the stares would get to Bella, and he was right.

"Really?" Bella asked hopeful, "You don't mind?"

"I offered for a reason Bella," Klaus said, "Go home or just go out with Henrik, but you shouldn't stay here any longer. These people will surround you the minute this is over, you'll be swallowed by sympathetic looks, questions on your wellbeing, and all the gossip about you living with your teenage boyfriend. Do you really want to go through all that while you're mourning your father? Today wasn't meant for you to be put on display for these people."

Bella shook her head, "I don't want to be anywhere near here, but I can't just leave either."

"Who says you can't?" Klaus asked, "I'll inform the town's people you were sick, and had to go home immediately, nobody will think twice about it."

"You don't mind staying here with everyone?" Bella asked looking at the people from town.

"No," Klaus replied, he looked to his brother and handed him the car keys. Henrik and Bella had ridden in the limo with Renee while Klaus opted to drive his own car. "Take this and go home. I'll make sure everything's okay here."

Everyone began to stand and leave. Bella stood at the same time as Klaus and Henrik. She let go of Henrik's hand and hugged Klaus stunning the hybrid. "Thank you. Everything you've done for me, it means a lot to me." Bella pulled back and offered Klaus an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I know hugs aren't your thing, but I couldn't help it."

Klaus returned the smile, "I'll take care of things here you just worry about taking care of yourself."

Bella nodded and took Henrik's hand again, "Thanks for this."

Klaus nodded and watched the two walk away, he himself walked to Bella's mother, a person he disliked greatly.

Henrik helped Bella into the car before getting in himself, "Want to go home?"

Bella shook her head, the folded flag in her lap, "No, I want to go to Seattle. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Henrik said starting the car, he wasn't going to drive yet, "Where are we headed to?"

"Anywhere, as long as we're out of Forks for a while," Bella said, "I don't want to be around people who know me."

Henrik nodded and took her hand, he decided now was the best time to give Bella the ring he had been saving for her. He had spelled it long ago, but never found the right time to give it to her. "Do you remember the first time we went to Seattle?" Henrik asked as he drove.

Bella nodded, a smile forming on her lips, "It wasn't long after you had come back. You wanted to find the ring you needed to walk in the sunlight. We spent the day in Seattle well, most of the day anyway. Up until it started raining, than we headed home before I exposed myself to the world as a mermaid."

"I wasn't exactly truthful that day," Henrik said with a small smile at the memory. "I was out looking for a ring, it just wasn't a ring for me that I was looking for." Henrik pulled out the chain around his neck that he kept hidden, the small ring hung from the chain. He took the ring off the chain and held between his fingers, it was perfect for his Belle. He reached for Bella's right hand, he slid the ring onto her index finger and smiled as it was a perfect fit and suited her perfectly. "It was a ring for you, it's spelled for when you become a vampire."

Bella ran a finger over the flower of the ring, a smile came across her face as she looked at it. She looked to Henrik with a smile, he was the only one that could make her smile when she felt close to falling apart. "I love it Henri! Thank you, it's perfect."

"I'm glad you liked it Belle," Henrik said with a smile, he loved knowing his Belle liked what he had picked out for her. They drove to Seattle with light talk, nothing serious that would make Bella worry or think too much. Henrik didn't want Bella to feel overwhelmed. She was just getting better after dealing with the Cullen's he could feel her healing quickly. "Anywhere specific you want to go?" Henrik asked after some time, this day was about Bella and letting her do whatever she wanted to do.

Bella ran her fingers over the flag, "Not really. Anywhere will be fine Henri, just as long as I don't get those sympathetic looks from people I'm fine. I just want to do something that doesn't make me feel so sad."

Henrik took her hand and held it in his tightly, he didn't want her to feel sad anymore and he knew that something as small as holding her hand would be helping her. He drove looking on and off to Bella, who was still silent. She had his hand in her lap and was running her hands along his hands. She was tracing every line and seemed to be in a world of her own.

Bella looked out the window as she noticed the car no longer moving. She saw the large sign announcing the entrance of the Zoo. "You're taking me to a zoo?"

"You've never truly been to one before, so I thought this would be the best way to distract you," Henrik said as he got out of the car, he blurred around and opened Bella's door for her.

Bella gave a small smile and let Henrik lead her inside, "So, where are we going to start?"

"Let's start with the mammals," Henrik said leading Bella to the correct exhibit. He couldn't stop the slight smile that came on his face as he could sense Bella's mind wasn't on her father anymore.

Bella leaned against Henrik as they watched the lions in their cages. "I feel kind of bad for them. They have to be locked up in these cages every day for the rest of their lives. It seems like a horrible fate to have."

"It'd be horrible to release them Belle. They've grown accustomed to life in captivity, they're fed and looked after daily here they don't have to do much. They seem to be better off in here than they are being out there." Henrik said tightening his hold on Bella, she had turned in his arms so her back was pressed to his chest. His chin rested on the top of her head as they looked at the animals.

"If one of these animals was to drink from a vampire, and then they died by some freak accident. Would they become some sort of vampire lion," Bella asked curious to see what Henrik would come up with.

Henrik chuckled at Bella's question, "I don't think the blood would have the same affect it does on humans. I think it might affect them slightly in a way were they might heal, but I doubt it would turn them into vampires."

"It would be pretty cool to see though," Bella said with a smile at the idea of a vampire lion. "Can you compel animals?"

"I don't think so," Henrik said with a smile he was glad to see his Belle relaxing. "I think I'd have to speak their language in order to be able to compel them."

"Probably," Bella said as they walked to the next exhibit completely wrapped up in each other. She finally decided to tell Henrik something she'd been hiding for a few weeks. "Charlie used to love my short stories I'd do for school. Do you remember how I would write him a letter every once and a while each one having a different story?"

"Of course, you'd always write about ghosts," Henrik said with a grin, "I wonder where you got the inspiration for those stories."

Bella smiled, "Some annoying ghost that haunted me." Bella relaxed at the sound of Henrik's laugh. A part of her did feel guilty for being happy, but Charlie had wanted her to be happy. "Umm, there was one story, one I never let you or Charlie read, it was sort of like a diary of sorts. I began to go over it and edit it a bit before we came to Forks. I finished it around the time you were already human, I wanted the story to end there. There was this writing competition, the winner got a full scholarship to the school of their choice, so I entered my story in. I didn't think I was going to win, it was just something I did so my dad didn't have to worry about paying for school. I got a letter not that long ago, I won."

Henrik grinned excited to hear the news. "That's great Belle!"

"That's not all," Bella said she paused and turned around so she could look at Henrik, "Apparently, my story was better than I thought. A publishing company wants to make it into a book. I'd be a published author by the end of the year if I accept. I just, this book Henri it's us. They're mostly my diary entries about you, about everything. I obviously changed some things, and added some things to make it different, but it's still us. I didn't want to accept the offer if it wasn't okay with you."

Henrik looked at Bella, "You wrote a book about you and me?"

Bella nodded, "I didn't think it was going to win, it was just a way for me to tell our story without sounding like I've gone crazy. If it bothers you, I can just accept the scholarship and forget the other offer."

Henrik shook his head, he cupped Bella's face. "This is a great opportunity Belle. I don't want you to give this up. I know you want this Belle, accept the offer get published."

Bella closed her eyes a few tears managing to slip through, "I didn't get a chance to tell Charlie about any of this. This was all because of him. I wouldn't have entered if I didn't want him to be proud of me, and I wouldn't have kept a diary if he hadn't bought me one for Christmas. I want to do this for Charlie, Henri."

Henrik let Bella cry in his shirt, "He'd be proud of you Belle, you know that. He was always proud of everything you did. Publish the book Belle, it'll be great."

Bella stepped out of Henrik's arms and gave a watery laugh, "Sorry Henri. I keep ruining your shirts, I'm feeling better. I promise no more crying."

"Shirts are shirts Belle, I can always get more. We actually just passed the gift shop, there was one with swinging monkeys on it that caught my eye." Henrik said he smiled as he got a small giggle from Bella.

"I love you, Henri," Bella said stepping back into his arms and hugging him.

"And I love you, Belle," Henrik said, he held her until she began to walk again through the zoo. Off and on, she'd get a tear in her eye that he'd wipe away. She'd smile at his poorly made jokes each time he made one, but he knew she was feeling happier.

"What about this one?" Henrik asked as he picked up a t-shirt that had a cartoon tiger on it.

Bella crinkled her nose and looked at Henrik, "You'd look great in that Henri."

Henrik laughed and set the shirt down, "You were always a horrible liar Belle."

Bella shrugged, "At least I tried that counts for something."

"Come on, let's get you something and then we can leave," Henrik said.

Bella shook her head, but followed Henrik. She was more than grateful that he had distracted her today it was something she needed. She had mourned Charlie so much, she felt she was losing herself to the sadness, but like always Henrik had been there for her when she needed him the most.

**- Sometime later-**

Henrik sighed as he was getting irritated and so was Bella. "You have to try Belle, the spirits told me being a mermaid would come with gifts, you need to try and control them."

"Remind me what gifts will I have again?" Bella asked turning to look at Henrik, her brown eyes no longer holding all the sadness they had before. It had only been a month or two since the funeral and she was doing better than anyone thought. Bella and Henrik had decided that before she became a vampire she should learn to control the gifts that came with being a mermaid.

"You have a connection to the Earth, you can talk to animals, you can apparently compel anything without having to look them in the eyes as long as they hear your voice, and your connection to the Earth allows you to bend nature to your will. We need to see how much you can do," Henrik said wanting Bella to have control of her gifts, she finally had control over her tail, he wanted her to have that same control over her gifts.

Bella looked at him with a frown, "You said we were equals right? What's mine is yours sort of thing, so in that sense wouldn't you be able to do the same things as me?"

"Essentially yes, but I don't have the powers to the same extent you do, same reason you can't use magic the same way I can. We're equals, but we're both connected to our own powers more strongly," Henrik said.

Bella sighed in annoyance at the aspect of having magic. "I don't have to learn magic anytime soon do I?"

"Not now, but you should know the basics," Henrik replied with a smile knowing Bella didn't want to learn magic. "Now, let's try this again, Belle. Try to make the tree grow."

"You try to make the damn tree grow," Bella muttered, earning a chuckle from the silent Klaus who was watching the training from his spot under the shade of the back porch. Bella closed her eyes, and focused on the tree. In her mind she saw it growing wide, its branches spreading beautifully, each filled with leaves that had turned from their forest green to the warm colors of fall.

"I think we need to work on your seasons Belle. Its spring not fall," Henrik said, breaking Bella out of her concentration.

Bella smiled as she saw the tree she imagined in front of her, she reached up and picked at one of its leaves. "Fall was always my favorite season, this is what I wanted." Bella smiled at the leaf, she threw it up into the air, and it began to fly around in the air, never straying too far from where Bella stood. "I think I'm starting to like this."

"You know Bella," Klaus said catching her attention. "We're running out of apples."

Bella smiled at his suggestion and looked to Henrik who gave her an encouraging smile. She closed her eyes again, and focused her mind on what she wanted to appear. She imagined a large apple tree growing dozens of fresh apples hanging from its branches. Bella opened her eyes as and smiled as she saw the tree she imagined before her. Bella looked at the tree and grinned. "Huh, I can open up my own farm. I'd make a killing."

Klaus laughed, "And what will you call this place, Mermaid plantation?" Klaus chuckled as he caught the apple Bella threw at him.

Henrik wrapped his arms around Bella's waist as he stood behind her. He picked an apple off the tree and took a bite out of it. "Now, all you have to really focus on is how far you can push this gift."

Bella smiled, "You said connection to Earth right?" Henrik nodded, "I was moving the wind around to make that leaf float around I think I might be able to control the weather."

Henrik kissed her cheek and stepped back. "Prove it." He said with a challenging smirk.

Bella smirked in return and focused, it had been too long since Forks had a sunny day. It took several minutes for Bella to be able to make it work, but finally the clouds parted and the sun appeared sending bright warm rays down. Bella smiled a warm smile as the sun cascaded down her skin, "SEE! I told you!" Bella sighed in peace, and closed her eyes as Henrik wrapped his arms around her. "I missed the sun so much."

Henrik held her tighter, letting the peace he felt from her wash over him. "Want to try talking to animals?"

Bella laughed, "Save it for tomorrow. I'm not done with the whole sunlight in Forks yet. I'm going to go for a swim."

Henrik turned her around in his arms before she could walk away, he leaned down and kissed her. He still felt the pain from her every once and a while, but it never was as bad as it once was. She had let her father go, and kept his memory with her everywhere. Pulling back Henrik rested his forehead against her own. Bella was trying to catch her breath as Henrik spoke again. "I love you, Belle."

"I love you too Henri," Bella said with a smile, "Want to come for a swim with me and enjoy this sunshine?"

"I'd love to Belle," Henri said with a smile. Bella shrieked out, as Henrik picked her up swiftly and threw her over his shoulder. "We'll be in the pool house if you need us Nik."

Klaus nodded from his spot on the porch "I'll be in my study, I have some unfinished work to do. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Bella laughed, and waved at him goodbye as Henrik carried her off towards the pool house. "Henri, I want you to turn me soon." Bella said as they got close to the pool.

"Soon? How soon?" Henrik asked not sure how soon she wanted to be turned.

Bella shrugged, "Tomorrow soon. We've waited long enough Henrik, and I want to do this."

"Your powers Belle," Henrik began but Bella cut him off.

"Will always be there, and I'm getting pretty good control over them. I don't want to stay human anymore, not when you're a vampire. I want to be with you Henri," Bella said her eyes asking him to agree with her.

Henrik nodded, "Alright Belle, I'll change you tomorrow, I promise."

Bella smiled and kissed his cheek, she was glad she would be becoming a vampire soon, she wanted to be Henrik's equal.

-Page Break-

Henrik paced the room, Bella was lying on the bed they shared, she unconscious and in the middle of becoming a vampire. Henrik was an emotional wreck over Bella. He had just killed his soul mate and it was destroying him inside to know that she as still technically dead until she woke up, and it felt as if his soul was falling apart as he looked over her dead form.

"Is this what she went through?" Henrik asked his brother who was leaning against the door watching him.

"She was more calm about it, but she never moved from your side, she stayed on the bed until you were about to wake up. She only moved at my request when I told her that you might hurt her," Klaus said stepping into the room. "I'm assuming its worst for you since you had to be the one to kill her?"

Henrik nodded feeling overwhelmed by the pain he was feeling inside. "I feel like I might breakdown any minute. My soul recognizes she's dead and that's causing me pain. The only reason I haven't gone completely crazy is because I know eventually she'll wake up from this."

"How do you think her blood lust control will be?" Klaus asked hoping to distract his brother somewhat.

"She mentioned to me that after her emotions began to go back to normal, she began to feel emotions that weren't her own. It scared her at first, but then she realized they were my emotions. The sharing of blood we do, it strengthens our bond and we feel each other's emotions. I'm assuming that's going to help with her bloodlust. She'll be able to control it better, and I'll be able to tell when it's becoming too hard for her to handle." Henrik said he moved to the bed and sat down, he repositioned Bella so her head was in his lap. Feeling her this close was helping him immensely to take the pain away.

"Henrik, I think it's time that I warn you, that after your graduation, I don't think I can stay in Forks much longer," Klaus said to his younger brother.

Henrik looked at him startled, "What do you mean?"

"Not only is Elijah getting closer, but it seems he's gotten the help of a witch to try and locate me. Staying here will only bring Elijah closer to not only me, but to you and Bella also," Klaus said, "I know it's not in your plans to let Elijah into your life yet, so after your graduation I was planning on leaving. You and Bella are welcome to come with me, but I'm alerting you of the risks of both Elijah and Mikael if you do."

"She's grown attached to you Nik, she looks at you like a brother she won't leave you and neither will I. I just got you back I'm not going to just abandon you when things get rough. We're a family Nik and we'll stick together on this. We'll handle Mikael and Elijah when the time comes, but in the meantime we'll stay together," Henrik said his face becoming serious, he had no intentions of losing his brother again.

Klaus nodded, he was glad to know his brother and his new sister wouldn't be leaving him like his other siblings had done when the threat of Mikael rose. "The decision where to go is up to you and Bella, you should continue to live as normally as possible."

"I'll leave it up to her, she got into every college she applied to, and she has a scholarship to whichever she chooses to go to," Henrik said with a prideful smile, "She can go anywhere."

"And what will you do," Klaus asked.

Henrik shrugged, "I got into most of the colleges she got into I'll go where she goes. I'll get a degree in something."

"She's coming back, I can feel it." Henrik smiled, he was feeling a lot better now that she was only seconds away from waking up. "Come on Belle, wake up." Henrik's hands began to shake with nerves the fear that his Belle might not make it was settling in and a part of him was worried. He knew if she were to die he'd be next, there wasn't a life to live on this earth if he didn't have the person that meant the world to him with him.

Finally Henrik sighed in relief as Bella took in a deep breath sitting up on the bed gasping deeply for air. She turned to Henrik and smiled, "I'm back Henri." Henrik smiled feeling the bond between them change, they now had a deeper connection, one that meshed them together. Were their feelings were still their own, but now they could feel the other more strongly, they could practically talk to one another through their feelings. They were now equals, two souls that are connected to belong together for eternity.

"Never die again," Henrik whispered as he hugged Bella to him tightly. "Never ask me to kill you again." Henrik whispered lowly in her ear so only she would be able to hear his words. Bella clutched onto him, she could only nod.

Both turned as Klaus closed the door, Bella laughed, "It seems we ran him off."

"I love you," Henrik said kissed her forehead, "Don't ever leave me again, I felt as if I was going to die."

"We have eternity together Henri," Bella said whilst looking up at him, "I have no intention in ever leaving you, life just wouldn't be life without you." Bella's head nuzzled into his neck, she didn't realize how strongly his blood would call to her. She stood up abruptly and took a cautious step back as the veins began to appear around her eyes and her fangs popped out. "Henri." Bella whimpered as the urge to bite him was becoming stronger than it was before.

"It's okay Belle," Henrik said as he took a step towards her, "It's instinct. What you're feeling is the need to mark me and to drink from me." He unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and exposed his neck, he stood in front of Bella, and cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. "It won't hurt me, actually, it'd be just the opposite, so go ahead and drink from me."

Bella looked at him again, he gave a nod, and she inched forward, she placed a small tender kiss on his neck. She bit into his neck and moaned at the taste of him, it was incredible. It wasn't soon after Bella sunk her fangs in Henrik that Henrik bit down on Bella. Both wounds healed at the same time. Bella looked up at Henrik with a wide grin, "That was actually really intense."

Henrik laughed, he took his thumb and wiped off a drop of blood from the corner of Bella's mouth, "Seems you missed a drop."

Bella licked the blood off his thumb, "I don't know what you're talking about, Henri maybe you're just seeing things."

Henrik laughed, and kissed Bella, "Today's the beginning of our eternity, Belle."

"I can't wait for what's to come," Bella responded with a smile, "Nothing too bad I hope."

"You never know, but there are some things I wish to talk to you about Bella," Henrik said as he felt he should get what Nik had mentioned out of the way now.

Bella looked up at Henrik, "I heard, I was beginning to come to when you spoke with your brother. I see him as my own brother Henri, I don't want to leave him. Right after graduation we can leave or even before then."

"We'll leave after graduation," Henrik said, "Anywhere you want to go to college."

Bella nodded, "Sounds great Henri." Bella reached for her throat, "It's starting to burn Henri."

"I know Belle, I'll take you to feed right now," Henrik said, he grabbed a jacket and placed it on Bella. He kissed her temple, "Let's go to Seattle."

**Author's Note**

**Yes, I know this might seemed a bit rushed to you, and might not have as much detail as you would've wanted, but in a chapter or two, I plan to introduce Mystic Falls to the story, and I wanted to get Forks wrapped up. The next chapter might have a few flashbacks and a bit of a time leap, but nothing too drastic. **


	9. The New Residents of Mystic Falls

Author's Page

Will Esther be good or bad in the story? **I haven't decided yet, why don't you guys give me your opinions on this? I can't decide how Esther will act or if she'll even get a chance to rise and be a part of the story.**

With Bella being a mermaid, would that affect how she handles her vampirism in a way that neither Original expected? **As you'll see in later chapters it won't have that large of an effect on her. All I can say is what doesn't affect her is vervain. Vervain is a plant that comes from the earth and because Bella is connected to the earth she won't be affected by it like other vampires are. I hope this answers your question. **

Either Reaper Twins or Enchantress will updated Saturday! Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

-About Ten or So Years Later-

Bella walked around her apartment having nothing to really do. Henrik was out at work, he had decided he wanted to be a lawyer when they began college. Bella had guessed he had only become a lawyer because of his sudden love of wearing suits. Not long after starting school had changed from a degree in English to a nursing degree. It had surprisingly become something she enjoyed to do along with the time she spent writing. She made herself a cup of coffee as she poured the hot water she caught the sparkle of the diamond ring on her hand. She smiled fondly as she remembered the day Henrik had proposed to her close to 6 years ago.

Flashback:

Bella shivered, the cold New York air was the only thing she truly disliked of the populated city. Klaus had taken her out to breakfast and lunch something he did often. It was time they spent together just the two of them, their bond was like siblings. Bella stood waiting outside of a small Italian restaurant her and Henrik went to every Friday night. It had been rough, they barely saw each other, with school and work, but they didn't complain as long as they were together everything was fine.

Bella's phone began to vibrate, she took out and saw a message from Henrik. _Running late, really sorry. I'll meet you back at the house._

Bella put her phone away and began to walk grumbling on and off her annoyance towards Henri. "If he wasn't so cute…"

Bella reached the large mansion like home and took out her keys. She unlocked the door to the house and walked in stumbling back as she saw the entire house was lighted dimly with candles. She closed the door and looked cautiously around, "Henri?"

A violin started playing somewhere in the house. Bella took in a deep calming breath and listened, she figured it was coming from the dining room. She cautiously stepped into the dining room finding it pitch black, but she was sure the sound of the violin was coming from this room. Suddenly before she could leave the room was lit with candles making it look like a fairytale. Bella took a step forward being cautious with every step she took not knowing what could come next. Finally she saw the stereo that was playing the violin music. She pulled the plug stopping the music from playing any longer, she had to admit she found the music a little creepy. She saw the window open and with her gift she created a gust of wind that blew out all the candles. She turned on the room light and smiled as it felt better.

"Belle! You're supposed to leave the music on, it's meant to set the mood," Henrik said coming into the room, wearing a tux. "And you weren't supposed to blow out the candles."

Bella smiled at him, "I found it creepy. What is all this Henri?"

Henrik grinned he extended his hand for her to take. Not feeling anything strange from Henrik Bella took his hand. She allowed him to lead her to a different room of the large house. They ended up in the living room which to Bella looked normal there were no candles, it looked like it always did. She eyed Henrik as she felt something mischievous coming from him. Henrik smiled at her widely before he kissed her hand before disappearing. Bella sighed and took off her jacket, she went and lit the fireplace to warm up the room. She sat down in front of the fire and looked into the flames. Not paying attention what Henrik was doing somewhere in the house

"Belle." She heard Henrik say from behind her, she turned to see he was now in his pajamas. She grinned as she saw the smile she loved so much on him, "I've been meaning to ask you something, and you sort of messed up my original plans, so I decided to just improvise from here."

Bella raised a curious eyebrow, "What are you talking about Henri?"

"Well," Henrik said taking a seat in front of her, "This has sort of been a long time coming, ever since the first day we kissed. Belle, since the first day I met you I knew you were my forever." He took her hands in his and smiled, "And when I came back to life I knew there would never be anything that could ever separate me from you. You and I, we were meant to be together it was how it was always meant to be. Nik already sees you as a sister and you view him as a brother. You've been a Mikaelson for years, Bella and I want to make it official." Henrik took out a small black box, Bella's eyes widened as she finally saw where this was going. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Bella's eyes swelled with tears, "Yes! Of course I will Henri!" Bella's hand trembled with happiness as Henrik placed the ring on her finger. She looked at him and smiled as realization hit her. "Oh God, Henri! I didn't know! If I had known I wouldn't have ruined your original plan."

Henrik smiled and wrapped his arms around Bella, "I love you, Belle."

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you, Henri." Henrik leaned down and kissed her happy to see that she would be becoming his wife. He pulled back and laughed. "You really did ruin a good three hours of work Belle. It took forever to get those candles set up."

Bella laughed, "It felt creepy to me it was like I was in some sort of horror movie. And this is sort of your fault, weren't you the one that told me to always follow my gut feeling?"

Henrik smiled, "Still, bought a tux for nothing."

Bella laughed and kissed Henrik again, "This was perfect for me, Henri."

-End Flashback-

Bella smiled at the memory of the proposal, it was one of her favorite moments to look back on, next to their actual wedding. Their wedding was small, it was just Bella, Henrik, and Nik. It was perfect for them, and it wasn't long after their marriage that Klaus had left to give them time alone. He came regularly to visit them, though mainly during the holidays we're they wanted to be together. Currently Bella and Henrik were still in New York enjoying the busy life the city had to offer. From what they heard Klaus was somewhere in Florida.

Bella groaned as the annoying ring on her phone was going off. She quickly picked up her phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, sweetheart," Klaus's voice came from the other line.

"Hey Nik, how are you doing?" Bella asked as she took a seat on the couch deciding to write while she talked to Klaus.

"I'm fine, but I wanted to tell you I'll be in the city tonight," Klaus said his voice more serious than usual. "I wish to discuss something with you and Henrik."

Bella became alerted, "This sounds serious Nik. I'll call Henri and tell him, we can have dinner at our place."

"Sounds great, sweetheart. I won't be late, and be careful," Klaus said with a worried tone.

Bella became worried instantly. Nik never told her to be careful unless he had a bad feeling about something. "I will Nik, stay safe and I'll see you at dinner." It was a simple phone call, but it was enough to make Bella worry about what could be wrong. Bella sent Henrik a quick message just to make sure he'd be home by the time Klaus came.

Feeling worried and wanting to take her mind off of all the possibilities running through her mind Bella began to cook. Something she found to be oddly relaxing. She managed to make some burgers that she knew Henrik and Klaus both favored along with homemade fries and a few pies.

"Whoa," Henrik said noticing the four or so pies Bella had made. "Opening a store Belle?"

Bella smiled, and shrugged, "Nik sounded worried and that made me worried. I cooked to get my mind off of whatever could be possible wrong."

Henrik laughed, "You worry too much Belle. If it's anything too bad we'll handle it."

"Doesn't mean I won't worry," Bella said with a sigh. "It's what I do. Anyway, how was your day?"

Henrik groaned, "I'm bored, I think I might try and do something else."

Bella laughed, "So being a lawyer is no longer cutting it for you?"

"I guess not, but I do look pretty good in a suit," Henrik said, he threw his briefcase on the floor and wrapped his arm around Bella. He leaned down and kissed her wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

Pulling back Bella grinned at Henrik she straightened out his jacket, and met his gaze. "You do look pretty good in a suit, but if you want to quit, I think it'd be a good idea. Maybe you'll find something else to do with your time."

"I could be a vet," Henrik said letting Bella go back to whatever she was doing in the kitchen.

Bella laughed, "Think about that Henrik, you'd be around animals all day and your suits might get more than a little dirty."

Henrik hopped up on the countertop, he grabbed a pie and a fork and began to eat. "Or I could be a male nurse."

"You'd have to wear scrubs Henri," Bella said with a smile, "And you can't have the same career as me, it'd be far too cheesy."

"I could be a teacher," Henrik said with a grin, "I think I'd be a terrific teacher."

Bella took the fork from Henrik's hand and took a bite of the pie, "You'd be a great teacher Henri."

"If you ever want to open a bakery," Henrik said putting down the pie. "You'd make a killing."

Bella smiled, "I don't know, I really do like being a nurse."

Henrik walked behind Bella and put his arms around her waist, "You're great at everything Belle." He kissed her neck and held her. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes. "I think I'm going to quit."

"I figured," Bella responded her eyes closed just enjoying the moment. "You know, bankers also wear suits."

Henrik laughed, "I'll keep that in mind, but I think I like the idea of being a teacher."

The doorbell rang and Bella stepped out of Henrik's arms knowing it was most likely Nik at the door. "I'll go answer that, you can go change out of your work clothes."

Henrik kissed Bella before blurring away. Bella went to the front door and opened it happy to see Klaus standing there. "Nik!" Bella gave him a hug knowing she was one of the lucky ones to be able to hug him. "It's good to see you again, come inside, food is ready Henri is changing out of his suit."

Nik smiled, it was refreshing to always be greeted by Bella's caring personality. "It smells great, sweetheart." Nik said as he walked in Henrik stepped out and grinned at his brother. Klaus turned to Bella with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you said he was changing?"

"He did, just into another suit. I told you, it's all he wears anymore," Bella said with a smile.

"That's not true! I wear other things," Henrik said frowning approaching the two.

"Have a seat, I'll bring out the food in just a minute," Bella said as she gestured for the two to head to the table. With vampire speed she took everything to the table. She took a seat at the round table, they ate in silence not wanting to talk about what was wrong just yet.

Bella tapped her foot impatiently on the floor too eager to know what was happening. She had served them each a piece of pie, but the wait was becoming too much for her to handle.

"I can't take this anymore!" Bella said looking at Klaus, Henrik held back a laugh he knew any minute she was would crack and demand answers. "What's wrong Nik? What has you worried?"

Klaus chuckled and put his fork down pushing the plate of pie away. He took the napkin and wiped his mouth. "As you both know, I have contacts everywhere and apparently, the doppelganger is alive. The only problem is she she's currently in the care of two very dangerous vampires. I also know Elijah is somewhere in the same area. From what I heard, he wants her to draw me in so he may finally kill me. I want to keep an eye on the doppelganger and make sure she stays alive, but I myself can't go, at least not yet."

Bella sighed, and smiled as she could see where Nik was headed with this. "You want Henri and me to go?"

Henrik grinned and looked at Bella than to his brother, "The doppelganger how old is she?"

"Seventeen I believe," Klaus said looking between the two waiting to see what they had to say about the situation.

Bella nodded knowing where Henrik was going with this. "That's perfect, she'd be in her junior year of high school. It'd be easy to keep an eye on her if we get jobs at the school, we'll see her 6 or 8 hours of the day and we'd be able to notice if she's ever hurt or in need of saving."

"How will you get into the school," Klaus asked intrigued by the plan they were creating.

"Simple, I'll take the role as a teacher in her grade, and Belle will be the school nurse," Henrik said smiling at the plan that was being created. "We'll be near her at all times, and no one would really suspect the new couple in town as being up to something suspicious."

At Klaus's questioning look Bella spoke, "He's been planning on quitting his job, he decided on becoming a teacher just before you arrived."

"You're both willing to move to another state to do this for me?" Klaus asked still a bit surprised at how much Bella and Henrik supported him.

"Of course," Bella said genuinely. "You've wanted this for so long Nik, we want you to break the curse."

"And we want to make sure we help you do it," Henrik said, "Aside from being the one to do the magical part of the curse, I want to make sure things play out well. Belle and I have no problem doing this, moving to a new town wouldn't be such a big deal to us."

"So where is this place we're moving to?" Bella asked Klaus.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia," Klaus looked to Henrik, "Our hometown."

Henrik coughed on his drink, Bella looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "A bit ironic don't you think? Having to return to our hometown after so many centuries." Henrik muttered looking at his brother.

"Anything else we should know Nik?" Bella asked wanting to know what to expect from the town.

"From what I gathered the town has a council that knows of vampires and they have vervain leaked into the water so the humans can't be compelled. One of the vampires hanging around the doppelganger is referred to as the ripper, and let's not forget the fact that it's believed Katerina is lurking around the town," Klaus said impressed on how much was going on in the small town of Mystic Falls.

Bella smiled, "Alright, nothing too out of the ordinary. I'm sure we can handle this Nik, we'll keep the doppelganger safe for you."

"You also have to worry about Elijah," Klaus mentioned, "He wants to use the doppelganger as a way to kill me, so he won't let her out of his sight."

"He won't recognize us," Bella said assuring Klaus. "He doesn't know what Henrik looks like all grown up the most he'll know is that we share the same last name as him."

"We can handle Elijah," Henrik said knowing his brother wasn't as strong as both he and Belle were. "He'll be no match against the both of us."

Klaus pulled out a dagger and a small bottle of white ash, he put it on the table and slid it towards Bella and Henrik. "If he becomes too much trouble, you should dagger him."

"Okay, so what else do you need for this ritual?" Bella asked, "Anything we have to look for?"

"A moonstone, but I have a feeling Katerina will try to bargain with it, so having to look for it won't be as necessary. We do need a vampire and a werewolf along with the doppelganger, the werewolf will be the only truly difficult thing to gather, but I'll handle that. Just watch over the doppelganger make sure she stays alive and human." Klaus said.

"We'll do what we have to in order to keep her safe," Henrik said grabbing the dagger and bottle of ash putting it away.

-Page Break-

"What happened to the old school nurse and the science teacher," Henrik questioned as he and Bella unpacked in their new home which was conveniently only a houses down from Elena's home. Klaus had purchased a mansion under Henrik's name that he was having fixed up for their family after the ritual was broken.

"I had a talk with them," Bella said with a smile. "I told them that maybe Mystic Falls just wasn't for them anymore. I might've persuaded them to start over in a new town, a safer town."

Henrik chuckled, "By persuaded you mean you used that mermaid charm of yours?"

"Exactly, no one can resist my charm Henrik," Bella smirked, it was true Bella's voice took on a compelling tone and it was impossible to resist. She had compelled Klaus and Henrik before, but unlike humans, they knew they were being compelled. "Tomorrow, we'll stop by the school and say we were informed that they needed some new staff. We'll turn in our resumes and I'm sure we'll get the job immediately, they're in desperate need. All we really have to worry about is not looking like students."

"We already do that just fine. We haven't been regarded as teenagers since we left Forks." Henrik said as he opened a new box.

"Still, we have to be extra careful," Bella said with a smile, she looked over at Henrik who had their graduation photo in his hands. She walked over to him and put an arm around his waist leaning into him. "I think this was the day you started wearing suits."

Henrik laughed, he put his arm around her shoulders and responded. "I look dashing in a suit Belle. Why wouldn't I want to wear one every day?"

Bella smiled, her and Henrik were completely off track, they were no longer unpacking they were sitting on the living room floor looking over different pictures from their past. Completely forgetting that tomorrow they would have to go to the school early tomorrow morning.

Bella put on her heels quickly as she hopped towards the car her and Henrik were already late for their meeting with the principal. She laughed as she saw Henrik doing his tie in the car, "We should've connected the alarm clock." Bella said as she got in the car.

Henrik smiled, "But this is so much more fun don't you think?" He drove over the speed limit to reach the school. He and Bella quickly and as humanly possible ran to the principal's office.

"Do you both think you can start today?" The principle asked as he finished looking over their papers. "A few of my staff quit just the other day, you'd be doing us a blessing."

Bella smiled, "We would love to, but you'd have to excuse my uniform for today. I left my scrubs and such at my home, I'd have to work in what I have on."

The principal nodded, "That's no problem for today. Let me show you both to where you'll be working. I'll have my assistant bring you maps of the school later to help you manage your way around."

Bella waved goodbye to Henrik as she entered her new office. It was right beside the head office it was large. She had different rooms to treat kids whom where sick or injured. Walking out of her office to get a bottle of water, Bella ran into a young girl almost knocking her over.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked looking at the young girl, she had to struggle from keeping her eyes from widening at the sight of her. It was the doppelganger she had ran into.

"Um yeah," Elena replied to Bella. "Are you a new student?"

Bella laughed lightly, "I graduated high school quite some time ago. I'm the new school nurse, Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Oh, wow you're young," Elena said she chuckled softly, "I'm sorry that was rude. I'm Elena Gilbert."

"It's nice to meet you Elena. Why don't you come to my office, I can give you a late slip," Bella said motioning for Elena to follow her.

"Did you just move here?" Elena asked, she had learned to be suspicious of every newcomer in the town, she didn't know what to expect any more from Mystic Falls.

"Yes, my husband and I decided we wanted to live in a small town again," Bella said with a smile, "My husband is working here also, he's currently the new science teacher."

"Oh that's cool," Elena said, she wasn't getting any sort of bad vibe from Bella. She shook her head, everything she had learned from Rose about Klaus was just putting her on edge.

"Here you go," Bella said handing the slip to Elena, "If anyone asks, you came in here because you fell after you ran into someone."

Elena smiled glad she wouldn't be getting into any sort of trouble that day. "Thank you, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Likewise Elena," Bella said as she saw the brunette leave. Forgetting her bottled water Bella got to work on filling out some paperwork.

Henrik sighed, it seemed some of the students had gotten a look at his Belle, and the whispers regarding her were starting to make him feel on edge.

"Dude! You wouldn't believe how hot she is! She makes the other girls at this school like chump meat!" A junior boy said as he entered the class with one of his friends. "Faked a stomach ache to go and see her. Damn!"

His friend chuckled, "I think I'll head over after lunch get a look at the new hottie for myself."

Henrik glared at the boys, every nerve in him wanting to rip their heads off for talking about his Belle like that. He caught sight of the doppelganger as she entered along with two of her friends. It was amazing how much she truly looked like Tatia. Henrik shook his head and cleared his throat as all the students took their seats and looked at him. "Hello, I'm Mr. Mikaelson. I'll be your new science teacher for the remainder of the year."

The boy from earlier raised his hand, Henrik motioned for him to speak, "Are you related to the new nurse? Is she like your sister or something?"

Henrik smirked and shook his head, "No, she's my wife. Now, let's get started with today's assignment." Henrik found teaching quite easy, he had an hour left until the students ate lunch and he had his break, and time to spend with his wife. He walked around observing the students as they did their work. He got closer to Elena and heard her whispering with the blonde girl he knew as Caroline.

"No, apparently his name is Klaus, he's an original, just like Elijah was," Elena whispered so low that if Henrik wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have heard her at all. "He's the oldest of them all and he wants me dead."

"I'm sure we can figure something out," Caroline whispered back, but got to work as she saw Henrik walking towards them.

It didn't past Henrik's attention how she had used past tense to describe Elijah. He'd have to research that later, he didn't want to know someone in his family was dead. He continued class as if he hadn't heard anything, but he made sure to keep his ears open for anything else he could gather from the doppelganger and her friends. It seemed clear to him that Bonnie had felt something from him as she had stayed silent throughout class, but Henrik was far more powerful and knew how to hide his power from being sensed so the young witch would never figure his secret out.

Henrik walked straight to Bella's office once it was lunchtime. He knocked twice before entering, he noticed his Belle wasn't sitting at her desk chair, so he took a seat and began to spin around.

"Students aren't allowed behind my desk," Bella said coming out rubbing her hands together with hand sanitizer.

Henrik turned around and smiled, "Good thing I'm not a student then."

Bella smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Came for lunch," Henrik said with a smile, "Have anything to eat here?"

Bella smiled, "Yeah bottom drawer, but we'll have to be quiet. I have a girl with a bad fever in one of the beds."

"Is she actually sick?" Henrik asked with a raised eyebrow "Or pretending?"

Bella smirked knowing what he was getting at. "She's actually sick, her mom should be by any minute to pick her up."

Henrik opened the bottom drawer and saw two sodas along with two subways and in the back a small bottle of blood. "You went and picked these up?"

"Yeah, I had to rush out and get some Tylenol, we had ran out," Bella said she sat on her desk, and took the sandwich Henrik handed her, "The blood is just for you, I thought you could use it. How are you doing?"

"Good, met the doppelganger Elena and some of her friends," Henrik whispered not wanting anyone to hear.

Bella nodded, "I met her, ran into her by accident earlier. Get any information?"

"Just that she knows Klaus is after her, and I think she might've encountered Elijah," Henrik said, he was about to continue when a student knocked on the door. He glared as it was the same boy who was in his earlier class.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked hopping off the desk and sitting her sandwich down.

"Umm, I'm having a really bad headache," He mumbled, his eyes roaming up and down Bella.

Bella coughed calling her attention back to her eyes. She pointed to a chair, "Take a seat, I'll be with you in a minute." Bella smiled at Henrik, and got out her thermometer, she did the basics on the student. After a while, she grew annoyed as his eyes kept staying on her cleavage. "You don't feel sick do you?"

"No," He answered not being able to fight against Bella's tone of voice which had taken a compelling tone.

"Head back to lunch," Bella said, the boy stood and left. Bella shook her head and went back to where Henrik was she took a seat on her desk and a bite of her sandwich.

"You should quit," Henrik said with a serious face.

Bella laughed, "And why should I do that?"

"All the boys Belle," Henrik said with a shake of his head. "They talk about you and I want to take my fangs to their necks every time."

Bella smiled, "You're overreacting it'll calm down soon enough. Besides, the girls in this school do the same about you. I've even heard a few teachers comment about how absolutely scrumptious you look."

Henrik laughed, "I suppose this will be the first and last time we ever work together?"

"You don't have to be so drastic Henri," Bella said with an eye roll. "So find anything else out about Elijah?"

Henrik shook his head, "Not yet, but I have a strong feeling in my gut you might be meeting him soon."

Bella smiled, "After so long together, you're ashamed for your family to meet me?"

"You've met the most important member in the family," Henrik said, "I just don't trust Elijah the way I trust Nik."

"I've been doing some online research," Bella said with a smile, "I think I found who informed Elijah about Elena. If we can get to him, we might be able to figure out if he knows anything else. Like where we can find a werewolf."

"We'll check it out after school," Henrik said taking a sip of his drink, "But I felt a witch and a warlock at school. One of them just got here, it seems suspicious that he got here around the same time my brother was spotted nearby."

Bella nodded, "I'll go check my lead and you can follow the warlock see what you can find."

"I don't know Belle," Henrik said being cautious he didn't like the idea of Bella being near another vampire.

"You and Nik both spent several years training me to fight. I'm not exactly weak," Bella said with a huff, "I can do this just fine Henri. If we work fast, we can have everything needed to break the curse by the next full moon."

Henrik sighed, "Okay, but if you have any problems, you'll call to me, right?"

"Always," Bella said, her and Henrik both stood as the bell rang signaling the next class. Henrik quickly kissed Bella.

"I'll see you after school," Henrik said, "We can split up then."

Bella nodded, "Love you."

"Love you too Belle," Henrik said he kissed Bella's cheek before he disappeared. Henrik headed back to class but not before he passed Elena and another vampire one he recognized as Stefan or as others called him, the ripper.

"We can't free her Stefan," Elena whispered looking around cautiously.

"She has the moonstone, if we have it Bonnie can remove the curse from the stone no longer making it valuable." Stefan said, "The moonstone would be useless to Klaus and anyone else."

Henrik listened more as they argued, he managed to hear something about a cave. If the moonstone was really with Katerina he'd be able to track it. He walked to class happy to know he was getting somewhere. This town truly had its luck attracting the supernatural, he smiled as he realized this town got him and Bella drawn in as well.

Bella walked down the halls as she was trying to find Henrik's classroom. She was looking through every classroom, but it seemed all the teachers had already left. Bella came across a room who still had a teacher inside. "Excuse me." Bella said catching the teacher's attention.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked turning to look at Bella.

"Yes, I'm looking for the science class," Bella said, "I've seemed to have gotten lost."

"School is over, is there a reason why you're headed there?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm not a student," Bella said with a smile, "I'm the new school nurse. My husband is the science teacher, I'm Isabella."

"Sorry, you just look really young, I'm Alaric, the history teacher," He said shaking Bella's hand, "I believe the class you're looking for is just down the hall to your right."

"Thank you very much," Bella replied, "It was nice meeting you Alaric."

"You too Isabella," Alaric said with a kind smile. Bella waved and walked off. She found Henrik in his classroom leaned over his desk looking at a map. To anyone else it'd look like he was just looking directions, but Bella knew he was doing a spell. She walked in and closed the door behind her making sure the blinds were pulled and the door was locked.

"I think I tracked the moonstone," Henrik said, as he sensed Bella he didn't take his eyes off the map. "Nik was right, Katerina has it. I heard Elena and her boyfriend arguing over it after lunch. I think they might go to get it from her, so we'd have to move fast and go and retrieve it from her first. It'd be one more thing off the list of things we need for the curse."

"Okay, let's get going. I want to get to this guy before it's too late," Bella said as she looked at the time.

Henrik nodded and grabbed his things, he and Bella headed out immediately. The parking lot was empty when they got out. Deciding there was no time to waste Henrik drove faster than usual.

"So she has the moonstone, but what's keeping her from skipping town with it?" Bella asked as they drove.

"I think she can't," Henrik replied he smiled at Bella, he took her hand in his as he drove it was something he usually did when they were in the car together.

"This has been a pretty entertaining day," Bella said with a smirk. "It seems like this place has some pretty interesting adventures ahead for us."

"It really is an interesting town. I'm sure we'll never get bored of being here," Henrik said with an amused smile.

Bella and Henrik walked down into the cave where Katerina was being kept, "It has to be behind that rock, you'd think they'd try harder to hide this place."

Henrik smiled, "They did hide it Belle, but we're just too good at what we do."

Bella smiled, "Will it take you long to do something with the spell?"

"No, it was done by a strong witch, but not strong enough," Henrik said he looked to Bella curiously. "Are you sure you can do this"?

Bella nodded, "Just don't leave me in there."

Henrik nodded, he moved the stone wall and Bella entered quickly. Bella looked around and snuck up on the doppelganger vampire. Before Katherine could get a good look at Bella, Bella snapped her neck. She rolled her eyes as she saw she had the moonstone with her. "You'd think she'd try to hide it better."

"You almost done Belle?" Henrik asked as he had lost sight of Bella.

"Yeah," Bella called back and stood at the edge of the barrier. "Get me out of here please, Henri."

Henrik smiled, and worked his magic, he let Bella free, she tossed him the moonstone as she walked out. "You look incredible snapping someone's neck."

Bella laughed, "Come on, let's get going before someone finds us here. Did you put the spell back up?"

"Even better, I made it stronger," Henrik smiled and put his arm around Bella's waist, "The witches in this town won't be able to break it."

"You know, in this town, we're technically the bad guys," Bella said with a smirk.

"We're the best villains this town has ever seen," Henrik replied he picked Bella up as if she were a bride and headed out of the cave. They had work to do in this town, and they were only getting started.

Author's Note

I thought I should explain the time leap. I wanted some years to pass so Bella and Henrik could have some peace before the problems of Mystic Falls occurred. I wanted them to have a life some normalcy, I was going to add a few more flashbacks, but I settled on just one, the one I felt was the most important.

If I didn't make it clear, this was happening around Season 2 episode 9. I'll try and follow the story as much as possible, but things will change. Anyway, if you guys didn't catch the hint, the guy Bella was referring to was Slater.

If you have any questions feel free to ask me.


End file.
